Reading Bedtime Stories
by Tabby J Skylark
Summary: An accident with the mystic crystals of Prubaki Revex changes Jeice's life forever. Takes off after Chapter 3. Still in-progress. Features Zarbon, The Ginyu and other henchmen. AU.
1. Prubaki Revex and the Itch

  
READING BEDTIME STORIES   
  
Chapter One - Prubaki Revex And The Itch   
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragonball Z characters belong to Akira Toryiama.  
  
***  
  
His uncomfort had all started with a little itch. It had trickled all over his scalp until eventually he just had to scratch. Throughout the course of the afternoon he continued to scratch away at the roots of his snowy hair, without even really realizing it. He also failed to notice Racoome, his only other comrade with hair, also scratching.  
  
The blazing sun glared down, making it a constant struggle to see. He was constantly squinting his unreal orange eyes, seeing the light green sky and diamonds of light from the abnormally large sun. The gravity on this planet was overwhelming and his feet were starting to drag. Nothing tired him out more than extreme heat and the pull of unfamiliar gravity.   
  
Eventually the point arrived where Jeice realized he was soaked to the bone with perspiration, his clothes dripping and his hair slicked with sweat. It looked as though he'd just stepped from the shower. However, the smell and dirt said otherwise. He glanced over his shoulder (to be sure Guldo was still puffing along) and was surprised to see no trail of sweat behind him in the sand. He sighed silently, realizing the sun was so unbearably hot it was drying the sand almost instantly. The sands sizzled as they met the drops, the ground burning hot.   
  
He noted Racoome's skin was also burning. It was easiest to notice in him for his skin was of light colouration. He checked his own soaking arms and realized he was going from orange to red. He wasn't burning yet, but he probably would soon.   
  
Jeice squinted further, his eyes hurting. "My life for a pair of shades!" he called dramatically, a theatrical tone and pose, arm shielding his eyes. He secretly adored acting.   
  
The others chuckled until the Captain, leading far ahead, snapped a tired, "Shut up, kid."  
  
Jeice, whose steps were tired and careless now, was a few paces behind Burter and Racoome who seemed stride for stride. Guldo was trailing along somewhere to the rear - his panting could be heard. As for Ginyu, he was as far ahead as Guldo was behind. The Captain was never amused by Jeice's attempts to lighten unpleasant situations. In fact, Jeice suspected Ginyu hated him, at least to some degree. It was hard being the young optimist, the comic relief.   
  
As they pressed on, Jeice wished they could just fly. However, in the extreme heat, using energy in such a matter could be fatal. Walking was almost too much for them at this stage of the game.   
  
Jeice nearly tripped over a rock, but caught his balance at the last second. That was ALL he needed - Ginyu biting his head off like a drill sergeant again. Twice was more than enough for one day - a third strike was not something he wanted. The Captain's screaming lectures and threats regarding grace and finesse were NO road trip to Fun City.   
  
He paused after catching himself to look on and scratch his head. He glanced absently down at the rock and squinted in concentration. It wasn't a rock, he realized. He bent down and brushed away more sand. It was a tiny pyramid or temple of some sort. He unearthed a little more and saw bizarre symbols upon it. There was more to be…  
  
He opened his mouth to call attention to the discovery, but then noticed Guldo catching up to him. He frowned, realizing he was being left behind. He didn't have the energy to shout that far at the moment and besides, the Captain might tear of strip off him for wasting time. If he called his leader's attention to a red herring…  
  
*What the hell?* he decided in a split second, "Captain!"  
  
Ginyu trudged on, though Racoome and Burter stopped. Jeice was certain the other could hear and was just ignoring him… "Captain!"  
  
Ginyu stopped and roared in rage. He flew back in a flash and boxed Jeice's ears. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Sir…" Jeice motioned, sounding dazed, to the tiny pyramid.   
  
"You disturbed my train of leaderish thought for…" Ginyu trailed off suddenly   
as he noticed the strange symbols. "…Impossible…"   
  
Jeice started to inquire when Ginyu dropped to the ground, punching him out of the way, "OH WOW!"  
  
The others, Guldo included, approached. "Dig!" Ginyu snapped.  
  
Jeice stumbled to his feet and tried in vain to brush the sand off… but it was sticking to his soaking flesh, hair and clothes. He was tempted to grumble but valued his life.   
  
"Jeice - NOW!" his boss boomed.  
  
Jeice hit the dirt in a flash, nearly sick and still dizzy from the planet conditions, plus the mental and physical abuse. He had never been so uncomfortable and frustrated before. He had no idea what was going on, but this desert planet wasn't worth it.   
  
Within a few moments, Ginyu had explained through blunt grunts as he dug furiously that this was no miniature temple… it continued far below the surface - at least 60-100 feet. If the Captain was correct they'd have to inform their Lord and call reinforcements to dig out the ancient temple of Prubaki Reveks (pronounced PREW-BACK-EE REV-X), where crystals more powerful than any Dragonballs were hiding.   
  
The crystals of Prubaki Reveks, while considered a mere myth to most, were rumored to each possess an unimaginable power. The number of crystals varied, depending on what version of the myth you heard - however one variable remained constant in all versions - their location was unknown. A few cultures had a vague mention of location: hidden temple… well, a buried temple was certainly well hidden.   
  
Several different powers were mentioned in the myths - the most commonly mentioned was the crystal of immortality, something their master would be most interested in. Lesser mentioned were the crystals of eternal youth, telepathy, telekinesis and invisibility. There were others, again, depending on whose version you listened to.   
  
Ginyu explained all this and more as they continued to dig in the horrible heat. Jeice could almost feel the sweat evaporating off him. The feeling of his baking flesh bothered him terribly, and his arms and legs were starting to brown now, burning. His head was itching so much at this point he noticed it. However, Ginyu had slapped at Racoome and warned him to stop scratching… and he just couldn't risk that third strike.   
  
As they continued on for confirmation that this was the real deal, Guldo stopped digging. "Captain - I figured I was seeing things while we were walking… but now I'm certain… look." Guldo had the best eyesight, always had.   
  
Burter, the first to clue in, gasped in horror. Racoome recoiled. "AH!"  
  
Ginyu made a face of disgust. "That's IT - we're calling for backup and getting some freakin' shovels…"  
  
"Sick…" Jeice was barely audible.   
  
The sand was filled with tiny camouflaged insects, always had been. Trillions of them… trillions and trillions of disgusting lice… a sea of them.   
  
***  
  
Next Chapter: Open Sesame and the Specialists 


	2. Open Sesame and the Specialists

  
READING BEDTIME STORIES  
  
Chapter Two: Open Sesame And The Specialists   
  
Disclaimer: The Dragonball Z characters belong to Akira Toryiama.  
  
A/N: More humor. This chapter is more like the show.  
  
***  
  
Evening fell and the sky turned from a soft green to a hunter green, but Captain Ginyu missed the beauty trapped in his toil. The temperature was also decreasing gradually as the sun set, but sadly, Jeice knew it would still at the very coolest be hot. He absolutely loved the sky though - day or night.  
  
He was now itchy all over his body, especially his scalp. He would sneak scratches whenever he could, but usually didn't risk it. Ginyu was in a very fowl mood, even though Freeza was extremely pleased with him. The Captain had hogged all the glory for finding the ancient temple, much to Jeice's annoyance. However, he'd been silent. It wasn't worth dying over. Not by a long shot.   
  
Ginyu's bad mood was due to the fact that no one could get the temple door to open for him. He'd been trying for nearly an hour and was at a loss. 'Open Sesame' had been his final, desperate attempt.  
  
He snarled, frustrated, as he backed away. "Men… we'll have to BLAST our way in." He prepared a shimmering KI blast in his fist.   
  
"Captain…" Burter started to protest.  
  
"Silence!" Ginyu was losing his temper. "No ancient, crumbling wall ever got the better of the mighty Captain of the notorious Ginyu Force!" As usual, he was melodramatic and vain to an amusing note.   
  
As Ginyu fired, Burter zipped before the temple door with incredible speed and blocked the shot. The repelling minor blast just missed the diggers, finishing their trade for the day. Burter, fell backwards into the wall in relief.   
  
Unfortunately, he struck a secret panel in the wall and the earth began to tremble. Burter staggered away backwards, looking up at the temple's peak… it was… changing…  
  
The sound of scraping stone turned their attention to the door.   
  
Jeice cried in unconfined excitement, "It's opening!"  
  
Burter stumbled into Racoome and pointed, "Look!"  
  
Beautiful colours poured from the opening and changing pyramid's point and the shaking worsened. All knew something truly amazing way about to take place…  
  
"It's opening!" Jeice repeated, the colour blinding him.  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. The pyramid returned to normal and the door had not opened. The Force stood in silence for a few moments before the comical   
  
Jeice laughed nervous, "False alarm?"  
  
The others glared at him, before Ginyu turned on Burter.  
  
"YOU IDOIT!" Ginyu screamed, slapping him. "Of course I saw that panel! I assumed it was a trap! For all you know, you've sealed our doom! I'm surrounded by stupid, stupid…"   
  
"But Captain…" Burter tried to explain. "Freeza would kill us all if you had…"  
  
"This place is CREEPY." Racoome muttered to Guldo as their leader continued to rough Burter up.   
  
"I wonder what THAT was all about…" Jeice agreed, though no one had been speaking to him. He had a knack for that.  
  
"Yet another mystery of the ancient temple." Guldo answered.  
  
Ginyu sighed and tried to calm down, "This temple is serious stuff. It looks like we'll have to call in some specialists before someone gets killed." He then added, glaring at Jeice and Burter, "By ME or the colours!"  
  
Ginyu reported back to base and returned with word. No one had moved - they were all staring at the strange temple. "They should be here in a few hours, boys. Any ideas on what to do in the meantime?"  
  
"We could work on opening the door…" Racoome suggested slowly.   
  
"Should I try the panel again?" Burter asked.  
  
Ginyu's eye twitched as he held in an outraged screech.  
  
***  
  
Wrapping his fingers impatiently on the front steps of the sandy temple Jeice watched Ginyu pace back and forth. Freeza was expecting a report soon, and he was NOT at all going to be pleased with the current scenario. The reinforcement digging crew had left a few hours before - replaced by a crew of specialists sent to translate the ancient language on the walls of the temple in order to gain access. That was the Force's mission now… to collect the famous crystals for their Lord and Master, Freeza.   
  
Zarbon had quoted him as having said, 'Screw conquering the planet - get the real deal on the crystals!' However, Jeice couldn't imagine Freeza saying anything like that. That sounded like Zarbon.  
  
Jeice watched the mysterious specialists scurry about. Guldo had compared them to an ant colony, but this had annoyed Ginyu who was still disturbed by the lice situation. Jeice had also peeved him by asking, "Since when does Freeza have specialists like this? You know, temple reading..." He hadn't gotten any farther. Currently, the specialists were rushing around with charts and large textbooks, chattering in a language he couldn't even place.   
  
"Who'd have thought…" Jeice could hear green Guldo's slobbery voice, sounding excited, "…we just happened to stumble across such a miracle like this while conquering some worthless desert planet in the middle of nowhere."   
  
Jeice glanced over his shoulder and noted the other three members were playing cards - Burter never went anywhere without a deck of cards. He smiled at this, remembering when he'd carried this and that on him… however, days like today made him grateful he'd dropped the habit. Carrying stuff got to be uncomfortable at points, distracting too.  
  
Ginyu's rotten mood toward the situation and nerves toward his next briefing with his Master had him barking at anyone who crossed his path… (which happened to be a specialist ever other moment) so the Force was sitting on the other side of the temple, waiting patiently for orders.   
  
Actually, they'd initially been trying to get some sleep, but… NOW they were all forced to stay awake until the mystery was solved, thanks to the pacing, twitching, Captain Ginyu. He'd screamed in frustration an hour or so before when they'd started to nod off that any soldier caught sleeping would wake up to the sound of his throat being slit…   
  
"Hey, J…" Burter called. "Want in?"  
  
"Game?" Jeice raised an eyebrow, smiling. He rocked at cards.   
  
"Poker."  
  
"Certainly." Jeice hopped down and joined their small circle.   
  
"Man with the ax and one eyed Jack." Burter stated the wild.   
  
"I don't have enough cards…" Guldo complained.   
  
"Thanks for the news flash, poker face." Racoome was sarcastic.   
  
"Hey…" Burter frowned at Racoome. "5 aces? That's impossible."  
  
"Are you calling me a cheater?" Racoome snarled.  
  
"How would you know unless you looked at his hand anyway?" Guldo jumped in - he and Racoome always tended to stick up for one another.  
  
"Ya, you're the cheater…" Racoome muttered, cheeks slightly red.  
  
"Let's just play…" Burter dropped the subject, blushing slightly blue.   
  
"State the wilds. What's this AX crap?" Guldo interrupted.  
  
Jeice smirked, "You're in the wrong game, mate."***  
  
"Jeice, you've won every single game… you HAVE to be cheating!" Racoome accused, a sore loser when it came to cards.  
  
"Even YOU can't be this good…" Burter was suspicious.  
  
"This coming from the guy with five aces and the fella' always glancing at my cards…" Jeice smirked. "I deal. Who's in?"  
  
"JEICE!" Ginyu roared. "Shut up!" He was still pacing somewhere in the dark and at that moment Jeice's cocky accent hit a nerve and caused him to lash out. His nerves were starting to go. All this was too much… the crystals were just out of reach… and Freeza could call at any moment to hear of their progress. It was driving him insane. As he listened to Jeice lower his voice to a whisper now, he snarled, hoping for a moment Jeice would fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Captain…" Ginyu was awoken by the annoying Australian tones that often made him cringe mentally, especially when they laughed or screeched some sort of wild animal battle cry.   
  
Unexpectedly, the superior slammed the youth to the ground, very hard, his foot over his throat… just waiting to crush. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me or…"  
  
"The temple's open…" Jeice rasped out.  
  
Ginyu gasped, forgetting all about the young soldier and rushing to the entrance. The specialists were packing up and his men had played a nerve-racking game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who'd have to wake the sleeping Captain - who ironically had been the only one among them to fall asleep throughout the night. The scenario proved even Jeice lost sometimes.   
  
Ginyu turned and noted his men were still soaked in sweat… but were wearing different outfits. "Wha…" he started.  
  
"The specialists brought us a change of clothes… today's going to be hotter than yesterday, sir." Racoome sighed, wiping his brow. They were all wearing wife beaters, khakis and sandals now - even Guldo, though they really had nothing in his size so he looked frumpy. To Jeice's unhappiness, no one had thought to bring them sun glasses. *Oh well.* They'd be inside the temple, he figured. He'd fixed his soaking wet (to the point of thin straightness) hair into a stylishly sloppy bun. It was nice to have it out of the way. He felt cooler already.   
  
"You're clothes, sir…" Guldo held out a new outfit for Ginyu.  
  
Ginyu was so caught up in being able to enter the temple, he absently swatted the cooler clothes away. "Shut up. Just shut up…" he stared at the opening of the temple for a moment in silence before absently muttering, still staring, "Whether you fools realize it or not… this is HUGE."  
  
No one responded. It was best not to reply to anything Ginyu said when he was like this - then again, they'd never really seen him like this before…  
  
***  
  
Next Chapter: Pyramid Perils and Someone Dies   



	3. Pyramid Perils and Someone Dies

READING BEDTIME STORIES   
  
Chapter Three: Pyramid Perils and Someone Dies  
  
Disclaimer: The DBZ characters belong to Akira Toryiama.   
  
A/N: Someone dies?! Relax and just read… ^_^ These chapters are getting longer and longer…   
  
***  
  
The sun was rising and they were heading in…  
  
Ginyu was still in a serious grump because he'd missed Freeza's call and of all people JEICE took it, giving the good news that the temple had been opened and they were heading in. Praise everything and anything the punk hadn't mentioned his leader was snoring a couple 'a dozen feet away, dreaming of butterflies and ice cream cakes.   
  
Jeice on the other hand was feeling a little better about not getting any credit for the original discovery. At least Freeza knew his name now and had actually grunted something to the effect of 'good work.' He felt so honoured. Luckily, Freeza hadn't cared to ask, 'Where's Ginyu?' Jeice smiled, thinking of the explanation he would have had to fish for.   
  
Ginyu had refused to change - feeling protected in his armor. No one argued with him. Their boss was convinced the titanic monument would be loaded with all sorts of deadly traps. His lecture before entering had been a rambling 37 minutes (Burter had timed) and had basically been about the dangers of rolling boulders and swinging blades of terror, as well as why you should always eat ice cream cake when it was somewhat soft… oh, and naturally before the butterflies got to it.  
  
Even the odd Jeice had to admit his leader was a little freakish at points. He hadn't enjoyed changing… it was like putting on dry clothes when you hadn't dried after a shower or swim. The clothes clung worse than ever and were uncomfortable… not to mention hard to get on. However, he'd appreciate them during the heat of the day… as opposed to his black turtleneck and armor.   
  
The one plus to standing around absently with his hands in his pocket while Ginyu rambled on and on was discovering 45 cents and a rockin' pair of shades. He'd taken down his hair and slipped them on his slick forehead, complimenting his rockin' bun. He grinning at the others, winking, "This day just keeps gettin' better, boys!" He turned directly into the angry face of Captain Ginyu and stopped smiling, shutting up instantly.   
  
The moment of truth was upon them and they prepared to enter the temple. They stood behind Ginyu, baited breath, waiting for him to give the command and for the mission of their lives to commence.   
  
Ginyu started to step forward, when suddenly, he stopped and announced unexpectedly, "That's it. I'm changing."  
  
The Force groaned…  
  
***  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ginyu was wearing amazing desert gear. He looked like he'd just stepped out of the Outback, or from a Safari. Jeice had to admit the outfit rocked, especially the hat. Ginyu, vain as ever, finally gave the order and they started into the temple. The magic of the moment forever lost by Ginyu's fashion sense.  
  
As they made their way down the long corridor Jeice found himself itching more than he ever had in his entire life. He absolutely had to scratch. He bit his tongue to resist the urge and then nearly growled as he watched Ginyu stop ahead and scratch the back of his neck as he pondered which way to proceed at the first fork.   
  
Ginyu stood their for a moment longer, pretending to actually give the decision some thought, before picking left just because he tended to like it better - after all, he was left handed. As they started down the tunnel he realized this was one of those points he should insert some sort of leaderish advice, "Be on guard for traps, men. This place is a death trap."   
  
Jeice heard Burter sigh and assumed the other had just rolled his eyes. He could relate completely. Their leader was so powerful, yet so clueless sometimes. It was sad and sort of pathetic they had to follow a fool into danger's jaws constantly because they were afraid of him. They had to risk life and limb constantly to avoid losing life and limb. Sometimes Jeice just wanted to burst, screaming how life really sucked and didn't make much sense. Now, THERE was an understatement.  
  
As they went on and on through the pitch corridors, which were only lit by futuristic flashlights held by Ginyu at the front and Guldo at the rear, it crossed Jeice's mind they might never find their way back out again. Eventually, he asked his leader if they shouldn't split up, then perhaps having better luck. Even in the darkness Jeice could sense the lethal glare his lavender boss was giving him and shut up. Naturally, when Burter suggested the same thing half an hour or so later, Ginyu replied, "Nah… we're nearly there. Good idea though."  
  
As they continued along they came to a giant room with what resembled a large carved map of a labyrinth. There was a red star at what appeared to be the entrance of the map-like layout.   
  
Ginyu stopped before it, staring, for several moments as though he understood it and was making plans. However, his men could tell he had no clue. Burter took the risk, "Sir, do you…"  
  
Ginyu interrupted. "Of course I know exactly what I'm doing, you fool. I'm the amazing Captain of the powerful, unstoppable Ginyu Force… I just…" he sighed and turned to his men, very annoyed. "And I suppose YOU know exactly what it is?"  
  
"YOU ARE HERE." Jeice joked.  
  
Ginyu prepared to slap him when he froze. "That IS what it is!" he realized, turning back to it. "We're standing at the entrance of a giant maze… and right there…" he pointed to a crystal in the middle of the diagram, "…is where we find our booty."   
  
"Booty?" Jeice raised an eyebrow. "ARRRRR… Captain."   
  
Ginyu actually did slap Jeice this time. Jeice in turn mumbled something about them being space pirates anyway, which Ginyu chose to ignore.   
  
"Isn't it a wonderful stroke of luck you picked the right passage, Captain, sir?" Guldo was kissing up, as he often did. Nothing surprised Jeice anymore. All the little fellow had going for him was superior eyesight and TIME FREEZE, so hey, do what works, he had to admit.  
  
Jeice realized he was being a hypocrite though. He was constantly laying on the false compliments himself. In fact, he remembered just the other morning telling Ginyu, 'On a scale of 1 to 10, definitely an 11.' He almost laughed out loud at this thought, but stopped himself.  
  
"LUCK!?" Ginyu nearly roared, striking Guldo. "How dare you imply I was guessing!"   
  
Jeice suddenly noted that ALL the tunnels lead to the chamber they were standing in. Therefore, no matter which tunnel Ginyu had guessed he'd have ended up here just the same. However, he didn't risk saying so. Ginyu hit hard and never forgot a slight.  
  
"The Captain's right… all the tunnels seem to lead to this room…" Racoome foolishly mentioned, scratching his skull.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Racoome." Ginyu was growing tired. "And STOP that scratching before I belt you back outside." Naturally, he didn't hit Racoome… but he would have hit Jeice.  
  
Ginyu next commanded his men to find the entrance to the labyrinth. After searching the chamber almost twenty minutes he starting to lose his temper yet again. He blasted the diagram and then an old statue before Burter and Racoome managed to stop him and get him under control.  
  
"Brilliant!" Jeice actually snarled. "You killed the map!"  
  
"That's not all I'll kill…" Ginyu snarled back.  
  
Jeice recoiled, shutting up. Stupid, stupid move on his part.  
  
Ginyu may have continued when thankfully Guldo interrupted, "Captain! The entrance to the…"  
  
Ginyu was at his side in a flash. Sure enough, the entrance had been hidden under the giant statue. In all their search, it hadn't crossed any of their minds to move it.   
  
"See, men! What appeared to be lashing out irrationally with violence was really a creative method of search…" Ginyu smiled. Then he turned to the 'eyes' of the team, "Excellent work, Guldo. I couldn't have done better mys…" the leader was suddenly distracted by the sound of scratching stone… then he turned to Jeice, "What are you…" he started to snap.  
  
"Trying to put the map ba…"  
  
Ginyu kicked Jeice hard, sending him flying through the maze entrance and down the treacherous steps. "Stop wasting time!" he shouted after him, then turned to the others. "Move! Move! Move!" They rushed down the steep stairs, as he followed casually, muttering, "…bunch 'a slackers…"  
  
  
"…and THAT, my men, is why I'm pulling this team." Ginyu concluded after hours of pointless wandering.  
  
"Captain…" Racoome started to whine. "We've been walking around down here in the dark for ages… why haven't we found the treasure yet?"  
  
"Coz we don't have a map." Jeice grumbled.  
  
"It wouldn't be this dark if someone had have thought to bring extra lights… these ones are almost done." Guldo mumbled from behind.  
  
Burter added, "We've been down here all day. Sun set is less than an hour away and…"   
  
"We have no idea how to get out of here." Jeice interrupted. "Even if we turn back now…"  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Guldo interrupted.   
  
"Crystals, my good man, not treasure." Ginyu corrected Racoome, ignoring all other comments - in fine spirits when it came to anyone but Jeice at the moment, their personalities just seemed to clash. "Any moment now… I'm sure of it… I can sense those beautiful…"  
  
"That's what you said two hours ago…" Jeice muttered under his breath, even though Burter was the only one with the time.  
  
"What was that?" Ginyu grunted, turning to him.  
  
"He said time passes so slow, Captain." Burter lied quickly.   
  
"Don't cover for him, Burter." Ginyu muttered. "And if you're going to lie to me - at least make sense."   
  
"It rhymed…" Jeice prompted, hopeful, joking.  
  
Ginyu, unsurprisingly, was not amused.  
  
***  
  
Between Jeice and Racoome the word "map" and "treasure" had been mentioned so many times in the last hour, Ginyu could barely contain himself. Finally, he thundered, "Stop treating this like a damn treasure hunt, you stupid sea dogs our so help me you'll all be walking the plank!!" He was sore and tired to, but would never admit it.   
  
They walked on in silence before Burter took the risk, as always, "Excuse me, Sir… we've passed that mysterious glowing chamber three times now… are we not going to investigate?"  
  
"Quiet, soldier…" Ginyu hissed. "I'm thinking." He was still pissed and not really listening.   
  
Burter sighed as they stood in silence, watching Ginyu appear to concentrate deeply. He and Jeice exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. They were never going to get out at this rate.  
  
"Is it just me…" Guldo started. "…or are the bugs even worse down here in this crypt than…"  
  
"Speaking of bugs, didn't those specialists have freaky eyes?" Jeice couldn't resist adding. "Bug eyes!"  
  
Ginyu lost his so called concentration and turned, seething at Jeice. "One… more… WORD… about bugs and I'll…" he trailed off and then suddenly started shuddering and scratching himself. "I'm SO glad I don't have hair."  
  
They stood in silence for a few more moments, while Ginyu squinted in concentration… He failed to notice their last lamp starting to flicker a little…  
  
"Sir, the last light is going to burn out any second now…" Racoome tried to inform their boss. "We'll be trapped down here and…"  
  
"I said silence!" Ginyu boomed.   
  
"I bet the bugs will swarm at is by the zillions under the protective blanket of darkness…" Guldo started to get poetic.   
  
Ginyu shrieked and punched Guldo through the nearest wall. "SILENCE!"   
  
Again, they stood in silence… and Jeice couldn't stand much more.  
  
"Captain…" Racoome nervously watched the light flicker worse.  
  
"Silence, damn you! The brilliant captain of the…"  
  
That was as much as Jeice heard before he started to creep down one of the many small tunnels that lead to the glowing chamber. He figured if he found the crystals and turned them over to his leader, the guy would finally cut him some slack and maybe even respect him a little. Ya right. Burter watched him go, frowning, but sort of wanting to follow.  
  
"That punk is going to end up dead very soon if he doesn't stop pissing off the Captain." Guldo whispered, reading the dark purple alien's mind. He said this almost as a warning.   
  
Ginyu suddenly boomed triumphantly, "This way, my men!" He had finally made up his mind, apparently. He headed further into the darkness and Racoome nervously watched their last light.  
  
Even the incompetent Racoome was predicting the worse. They'd traveled forward the last few times too. They were certainly going in a circle - around the center of the maze. In fact, he could see their footprints from the last few times. However, no one argued with Ginyu. He watched uneasily as the light flickered and flickered… dying…  
  
Meanwhile, Jeice figured he had nothing to lose now. He was shielding his eyes from the blinding glow as he entered the icy cool chamber. Jeice's hair, still tied up in stylishly messy up-do, was now starting to freeze. It was a wonderfully refreshing sensation. He smiled and proceeded.  
  
He gasped as his vision cleared and he saw hundreds of identical crystals in the walls - each panel possessed an ice-like crystal. Ginyu had been right… the myths were true and here was the proof. He was staring at the real deal Crystals of Prubaki Reveks!   
  
He approached the closest wall, checking to be sure he wasn't going to trigger any dangerous traps… He stopped inches away from a freezing gem at eye level. His orange hand extended hesitantly and finally he touched the beautiful crystal. Even touching the jewel with the tips of his fingers felt wonderful. He ever so carefully pulled it from the wall and smiled. He slowly started to reach for another. Just as his finger tips grazed it's lovely surface…  
  
"JEICE!?!"   
  
Jeice jumped, startled, losing hold of the first gem. It fell to the ground and shockingly shattered into a trillion grain-like fragments. He stared at it in complete and total horror… knowing his life was over.   
  
Ginyu appeared through the freezing mist. Their lamp had finally burned out and the only option had been to follow the only source of light to the glowing chamber like a moth to a light bulb. Ginyu had seen everything and was so enraged he was trembling, groaning and powering up to destroy him.  
  
"YOU… YOU…" the Racoome was so shocked he couldn't continue. They all watched as the dust (all that remained of the powerful jewel) faded from existence.  
  
Ginyu roared, unleashing the power they'd all been terrified of for so long…   
  
Strike three. You're out.  
  
The world lit up with power and then… all was dark…  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: Ball Caps and the Locker Laugh   



	4. Ball Caps and the Locker Laugh

READING BEDTIME STORIES  
  
Chapter Four: Ball Caps and the Locker Laugh  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: The DBZ characters belong to Akira Toryiama. The other characters introduced in this chapter belong to yours truly.  
  
A/N: The story takes a major twist here. I'm a little worried about this… but here goes…   
  
***  
  
Jeice's shockingly orange eyes fluttered open weakly and he found himself looking out at the world through the liquids of a regeneration tank. Through the blur he was certain he could see Burter looking back at him, concerned. He forced a little smile to show his comrade he was fine, even though he felt half dead and totally confused.  
  
As he let the world haze over again, he remembered little by little just what had happened back at the desert temple. A soft rose blush of humiliation crept over his face.  
  
J was so embarrassed he never wanted to leave the tank - ever, but regardless… moments later he was out of the tank, barely dressed. He was dizzy and disoriented… but grateful he wasn't nauseous, which was often how he felt after leaving the healing liquids. He sighed to himself, grateful only Burter was present. Burter he could deal with.   
  
As he stumbled a bit… he started to cheer up, for it felt wonderful to be clean and cool again. All that desert trekking had really taken its toil. He almost smiled - he loved being wet. Adored it, actually. It was the only time his hair was straight and controlled.   
  
He realized Burter had been speaking to him this entire time. The purple alien's voice sounded like a soft rumble in the distance… far, far away. As he stumbled again the world twirling and the humiliation flooded back to him. There was something in Burter's tones that brought back those horrible feelings. HOW could he possibly have survived his leader's total rage? WHY would anyone LET him survive by putting him in a tank after his horrible botch back at the temple?   
  
"Why…" Jeice tried to ask, but it came out inaudible. Why was he still alive? Who would they let him live after his colossal screw up? Who'd heal him after his shattering slip?! His mind was racing and the world was still spinning…  
  
Burter hadn't heard him - it was like they were in two different worlds. The other continued to speak, J unable to understand a word without him realizing. Jeice's mind slipped away again, returning to the sensations of being soaking wet. It was wonderful…   
  
As the dizziness left him he realized something was extremely different. A part of the sensation was certainly missing. His favourite part… The feeling of his wet…   
  
His scalp no longer itched… it hurt. He frowned and started to run his hands through his hair when he literally froze. Every muscle rearranged in shock and his heart actually skipped a beat.  
  
He ever so slowly looked at his hand… it was covered in blood.   
  
  
"You should have known better than to touch." Burter felt no sympathy as he called from the other side of the closed door. Jeice was hiding inside a stall. He'd taken one look in the mirror and shrieked bloody murder. "You started the bleeding again."  
  
Jeice didn't answer, curled up in the corner, his face wet from tears. However, he was beyond crying now… he was shade from insane! He was trembling… his humiliation was twice as bad now and BEFORE it had been unbearable.  
  
"Jeice… the Captain'll beat you within an inch of your life and you're concerned about…"  
  
Ginyu entered, on cue, followed by the others, "Where is he?"   
  
Burter motioned to the end stall. They were in the change room where soldiers changed back into uniform after being in a tank. There was talk it would be renovated and made more like what some knew as a 'Locker Room'. Right now, it resembled the changing rooms at the back of human clothing stores.   
  
Jeice silently refused to come out. He was SO destroyed. He had heard Ginyu's entrance, but still wouldn't budge or speak, so mortified. He wasn't sure how long he could hide and hold out. Hopefully, Burter hadn't sold him out.  
  
"Jeice! Get out here!" Ginyu boomed.  
  
Jeice shuddered, realizing if he wanted to stay alive he should listen to the Captain… but…   
  
"I know you're in the last stall, ass! Get out here NOW!"  
  
Ginyu waited impatiently, tapping his foot. Finally, there was the creak of an opening stall door. Jeice stepped out, his eyes to the floor in complete and total shame.  
  
They all took a double take in complete and total shock. Suddenly, Racoome and Guldo laughed until they dropped. Ginyu and Burter remained silent. Jeice just kept his stunning eyes on the tiles… wanting to simply DIE…   
  
Burter just couldn't laugh, it was too horrible. He'd been watching Jeice in the regeneration tank for ages and even now he couldn't help staring. Jeice looked so pitiful and broken. The tall, purple soldier wouldn't have been at all surprised if the kid starting crying all over again. It was obvious he'd been crying in the stall.  
  
Ginyu finally started to chuckle himself… he'd been so shocked, but now… it was hilarious. This would certainly bruise the punk's ego and make him easier to deal with. Still, somewhere hidden deep down, he felt some pity… because Jeice had been crying and he was so much younger than the others. However, the military was no place for childish tears and Jeice would learn more from humiliation than pity.   
  
Jeice listened to all their laughing, but refused to make eye contact. He couldn't bare it. He assumed they'd all be laughing to the point of tears. He had never been so humiliated in his entire existence. His outrageous ego was totally, utterly shattered…   
  
Ginyu forced himself to stop chuckling, "Racoome, Guldo, you morons settle down and take five. I need a word with J." Still laughing, Racoome and Guldo flopped out. Burter, for some reason, had been allowed to remain.   
  
Ginyu approached Jeice, clearing his throat. "Look, kid… about nearly killing you…" he suddenly was uncomfortable. "…well, um…" he grunted an apology and then cleared his throat again. "It was… inappropriate of me to lose my cool like that - a Ginyu No-No."   
  
Jeice was so shocked he nearly looked up to see if the Captain was sincere… but didn't. He understood why Racoome and Guldo had been asked to leave now. The Captain was lowering himself temporarily it seemed. J swallowed and broke the silence with a weak, "But I destroyed the mission, sir…"  
  
Ginyu raised a confused eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"I shattered a crystal, sir." Jeice hated to say it. "You…"  
  
"Crystal? What are you…" Ginyu trailed off, looking to Burter, who was equally confused.   
  
Jeice said nothing, eyes still down.  
  
Ginyu sighed, "Burter, give me a minute with Jeice."   
  
Jeice listened to the heavy footsteps exit and hoped the three wouldn't eavesdrop outside the door. When they were alone, Ginyu sighed, "Jeice… I understand. For even *I* the famous Captain of the notorious Ginyu Force… have had tank hallucinations."  
  
Jeice was taken by surprise again. Had it really all been some crazy fantasy he'd conjured up while Ginyu had punished him for something minor - resulting in an apology? Was it possible? It had all been so real… his thoughts trailed off as he realized how to FINALLY get on Captain Ginyu's good side.  
  
"YOU, Captain? YOU have been in a regeneration tank? I can't believe it…" He sounded perfectly sincere.   
  
Ginyu beamed. "Yes, soldier, even *I*… the mighty captain of the famous Ginyu Force… have been in a tank." He was starting to like Jeice after all.  
  
"So… none of it was real, sir?" Jeice asked, eyes still down.  
  
"Exactly, kid. All a hallucination. Whatever you experienced was like a dream."   
  
There was a long silence in which Jeice not only felt utterly humiliated but uncomfortable as well. Finally his leader said, "Now, fix yourself up and get some rest - we've got another long day tomorrow - we're moving on to the planet Zergle."   
  
"Yes, sir." Jeice replied so softly it was almost inaudible.   
  
Ginyu turned to go, but then turned back, sighing and placing an almost reassuring hand on the younger alien's shoulder. "Come on, J…"  
  
Jeice finally raised his sad orange eyes to meet the other's. The Captain never touched him in a positive way before, it was freaky.   
  
"Cheer up, kid… after all… it's only hair."  
  
***  
  
Jeice hadn't slept well at all, and conquering the tiny planet Zergle hadn't made him feel any better. He hated his job. He hated his life. He just wanted to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole where no one could snicker behind his back or stare anymore.  
  
Racoome started to scratch at is skull, when Burter slugged him in the arm. "Knock it off. Picking only makes it worse, moron. Besides, it's just plain gross. You wanna start bleeding again like Jeice?"   
  
Jeice was so sick of the subject he nearly screamed at them. His scalp was bothering him too. It was becoming more and more painful all the time. He couldn't wait for it to heal and the hair to start growing back. MAYBE. That was another thing - it might not grow back. That was the case with 4 in 10 cases, apparently. He was simply miserable. He'd never been so embarrassed. Everyone was making fun of him, behind his back and to his face.   
  
"Damn head lice." Racoome twitched, wanting to scratch.  
  
"For the hundredth time - they're NOT lice." Guldo sighed. "Their Ugarians, which is Ykish for…"  
  
"DON'T." Jeice warned, without looking at any of them. The entire day he'd been completely silent, so his voice surprised them. He was incredible depressed and sort of sulking. He was the butt of every joke around the base and would be for a very long time.   
  
The others were enjoying a snack, while he sat in silence, staring off, miserable.   
  
"Cute cap, Ace!" someone called mockingly as they passed. He didn't react. He was through reacting. All reacted out.  
  
"Hope you're hair grows back!" someone else called out.  
  
Guldo chuckled and Jeice glared.   
  
"If looks could kill…" Racoome smirked the old cliché.   
  
Jeice ignored this and went back to glaring, staring and sulking. He doubted he'd ever be able to live the nightmare down. Not only did people think he was insane and couldn't fight worth a whoop in hell… they had his bald, scabbing head to poke fun at. Plus, there was a 40% chance he'd be bald forever!  
  
"So, J…" a voice Jeice found as annoying as familiar approached. A handsome humanoid officer with blonde hair, blue eyes and a life guard's tan was smiling cheerfully. Spencer. Always smiling to one's face when really his intentions were underhanded. He was user friendly… but strangely popular. "What's the story? Everyone thinks your loony…"   
  
"Spence, as usual, you know just what to say." Burter grumbled.  
  
"It's my sensitive nature." Spencer shrugged.  
  
Jeice glared terribly at the cluelessly cheerful Spencer as he tried to sit down. This worked and he moved on, exchanging expressions with Burter, as though; *What's HIS major problem in life?*  
  
"Jeice…" Racoome started.  
  
"Just because you got to keep your hair and I didn't…" Jeice started to snarl quietly.   
  
"Jeice." Racoome frowned. "You're taking this WAY too hard. It's kinda scary. It's only hair."  
  
Jeice bit his lip into a thin, bloodless line, refusing to start an argument. He was just so flipping outraged about everything. People thought he was crazy! People thought he was a loser who couldn't fight! People thought he was a screw up, a bleeding, bald screw up! He might never ever have hair again! His amazing, popular reputation was lost forever.   
  
Burter added, "Racoome got to keep his hair because it was so thin and short… it was easier to treat. They HAD to shave your head, man…"  
  
"Besides…" Racoome tried to make peace. "…the hat really IS cute. That backwards ball cap look is really you, tiger."  
  
Jeice admitted, he could look worse. He looked exactly the same… only… minus the huge white hair. However, every time he had to look at his bleeding, blistering scalp, he felt ill. It was take forever to heal and even longer for the hair to grow back… and it would probably never return to its former appearance. If it grew back AT ALL.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Guldo rising to leave, saying his good byes… "Oh, and Jeice…" he smirked. "Skull Suckers!" with that he dropped the tray and ran.  
  
Jeice didn't react.   
  
Burter sighed, "How immature." He then turned to Jeice adding, "Besides… keeping the hair would have meant bleeding to death… after mere hours they'd done serious damage and you KNOW it… I just don't get how you guys didn't know something was up sooner. I mean…"  
  
"Shut up." Racoome cringed, grateful he couldn't see his wounds.  
  
"Those damn things were crawling in the sand the entire time. It's a good thing the rest of us don't have hair…" Burter trailed off.  
  
"Shut up." Jeice bitterly agreed with Racoome.  
  
Burter sighed. Jeice had always been so extremely vain when it came to his hair. Brushing and styling it had consumed almost all his free time - what little of it they had. Secretly, he'd never really liked the wild mane… He'd found it sort of… ugly… but hey, whatever suited his friend.   
  
"I bet you feel much better now, though. All that hair must have been heavy and hot… and…" Racoome tried in vain to make the younger soldier feel better.   
  
Jeice was suddenly upset, speaking quickly while slamming his tray away and gathering his stuff to leave, even though he was trying to mean what he was saying. "You guys are right. It's just hair. There only words. I know that. I just need time to deal, OK?"  
  
With that, he semi-stormed out.  
  
"I meant it… the backwards ball cap looks is good for him." Racoome admitted.  
  
Burter sighed and rolled his eyes. Something weird was up with Jeice… something that went beyond his vanity…   
  
  
Jeice was digging through his closet for all the hats he owned. If he had to deal with this… he'd deal with it stylishly. He'd just have to take it one day at a time. "Day he day." he sighed to himself. He needed to be more positive. He kept telling himself his hair WOULD grow back and people would eventually, with time, forget the whole thing.   
  
Everyone thought he was insane because of the wacky story about the temple and the crystals. Admittedly, he had no idea how he could have believed such a freaky tale himself… but at the time it had been as REAL as the world now. They also thought he was stupid and weak because he'd finally taken pissing off his superior too far and gotten his ass kicked. As a warrior he was disgraced. His antics had finally gone to far and had cost him. Lastly, he looked ridiculous with his bald, bleeding skull. It was hideous. His agenda had been booked with dates for months to come… and now… it was empty. No one talked to him anyone, it seemed. Everyone was as grossed out as he was. He glanced in the mirror and shuddered.   
  
He scolded himself, as he always did these days when his mind was too negative for too long. "Be positive…" he told himself. "It's always darkest before the dawn." Since he'd become an outcast… he'd resorted to talking to himself a little. The truth was though, he rarely talked in public or private at all these days. Too depressed… too ashamed…   
  
As he gathered the last of his decent caps he sighed and went to the bathroom to do the only sane thing he could in the situation. Deal with his eyebrows… he had these big bright eyebrows and no hair - it just looked wrong. Maybe he could develop a new look for himself and people would stop being freaked. Then he reminded himself… even now, he covered his head as best as he could in public… but people KNEW. He didn't wear caps in private because they hurt.   
  
He decided to treat his arching scalp first. His eyebrows could wait. He had all time in the world suddenly. No hair to style and no one to hang out with. As he gently medicated his head - which was a painful task - he let out a trembling sigh and finally… silent, perfect tears spilled down slowly. He felt like SUCH a loser these days for sinking so low and constantly crying…   
  
He muttered something through his tears, something inaudible. Unfortunately, his ego wasn't bruised - it was dead.  
  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: KI, Cards and Computers!  
  
A/N: If you feel he's being melodramatic, please remember what an egomaniac Jeice is. Anyway, I wasn't sure about this chapter so please give me some feedback. _ There's more comedy next chapter. Enter Zarbon! ^_^  
  



	5. KI, Cards and Computers

  
READING BEDTIME STORIES  
  
Chapter Five: KI, Cards and Computers!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: The Dragonball Z characters belong to Akira Toryiama. The other characters were pulled outta my mind. ^_^   
  
A/N: Well, I have no idea if I've ruined this story or not. Let me know. I might rewrite this chapter. HM…   
  
***  
  
ONE YEAR LATER…  
  
***  
  
Jeice grinned as he glanced up from his grand hand. A strand of jelled white hair came down his perfect brow contrasting his shocking orange eyes. He noticed the stranger in the game was looking at him blankly. He pretended to look slightly flustered and then slipped into a pathetic poker face. The stranger frowned, taking the bait. "Fold." He tossed his cards in.  
  
Burter frowned. "Me too. I've got nothing."  
  
The other player, Zarbon, had played Jeice many times and now always observed and analyzed him carefully. After a moment he cautiously stated, "I'm in."  
  
Jeice flicked his cards out for all to see. A pair of fours.  
  
"Shoot." Zarbon tossed his hand in. He had a pair of twos.   
  
"That's ALL you had!" the stranger gasped. "That's trash!"  
  
"Of course." Jeice grinned.  
  
"You tricked me." he snarled. "I thought…"  
  
"That's what it's all about, pal. Deception." Jeice winked.  
  
Jeice had a secret theory he thought of as The Chain. The Chain is deception when there are only two possibilities. One could forever think, "That's just what they want me to think. Or maybe THAT is just what they want me to think. Or maybe THAT is what they want me to think." It's a never ending cycle of second guessing Jeice found impossible to explain so he kept it to himself. The whole "They know that we know that they know that we know" is a similar concept. Jeice had worked his way up the chain enough with Zarbon and the stranger that he deceived them both in different ways. There were only two possibilities, but which one depending on which link of the chain he was playing… and when a master played… it was impossible to tell.   
  
Zarbon, Freeza's handsome left hand man, tucked a shiny green strand of hair behind his ear. "Your luck will run out yet, J…" He said this was an air of friendly rivalry, so Jeice smiled.  
  
"Hey, they don't call him Ace for nothing." Burter replied.  
  
The stranger sneered. "I'll beat ya, kid. This time I won't fall for your petty tricks. Such tactics show you don't think you can win with sheer skill!"  
  
Before Jeice had been attacked by Skull Suckers he would have said something arrogant, but he'd changed. He'd changed entirely. He shrugged. "Making and judging poker faces is all part of the game. It's one of the skills that help you win."   
  
Suddenly, Jeice and Burter heard beeps and rose to leave.  
  
"Rain check, mate." he told the stranger. "Duty calls. Later, Z."  
  
Zarbon nodded a good bye and then smirked.  
  
The stranger watched them go and muttered, "MAN, that kid is a pro… Does he EVER lose?"  
  
Zarbon was indifferent, "His only skill."  
  
"What's with the shades?" He was referring to the shades in J's jelled hair. He'd never seen anyone sport them indoors or in gloomy weather.   
  
Zarbon shrugged. "Fashion statement, I guess. Their always resting on his forehead. Looks rather juvenile, if you ask me." He enjoyed Jeice's company most days. At least he wasn't trying to be a rocker, bad ass anymore.   
  
"Jewelry?" The stranger mused, "Rather girlish, if you ask me."  
  
The other stopped shuffling, "It's a cultural trait, thank you."  
  
  
"There you are…" Ginyu smiled, more at Jeice than Burter.   
  
"Greetings, sir." Jeice also smiled, saluting. "What's up?"  
  
Ginyu had to admit, Jeice had really turned things around. "Oh - nothing major, obviously. Just your bi-weekly scan."  
  
Burter sighed and Jeice grinned.  
  
"You first, Burter." Ginyu instructed. Burter stepped into a little room where all sorts of scans were taken, mainly power readings, but also things of medical nature.  
  
Ginyu nodded and let Burter out after about ten minutes, when he'd studied and recorded all the data into the soldier's files. "You're up, Jeice." He motioned for Jeice to step in now.  
  
Jeice passed Burter, who was on his way out, and climbed in. He hooked himself up for all the scans as he'd done so many times before and waited patiently. He could hear the Captain's voice in his ear informing him everything was normal - pulse, weight, blood pressure… everything was well. His power level had risen again.   
  
Jeice smiled. This was why he loved scans so much now. He could scarcely recall the old days when he'd despised them - Ginyu snapping in his ear all the time. Now, things were the way they should be. He was prospering and enjoying every glorious moment of it.  
  
Ginyu had suggested several times before they'd taken a certain stroll through an infested desert that he cut his hair… as a great amount of energy went into one's hair and it was a weakness. Jeice had at the time dismissed it as a myth… but once the hair was gone his scan had shown him nearly as strong as Racoome! Suddenly, he was the third strongest Ginyu. Scary.  
  
His training was so much easier now. His hair had been using so   
much of his energy - it had been holding him back. It had also been in the way, making certain moves very difficult to impossible. With months of hard work and blazing ambition he'd managed to surpass Racoome in power somehow… still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't breath fire. That, and his uncanny brawn, would always be Racoome's special trademarks, he supposed. Burter was still a speed demon. All the training in the world would never give J that sort of natural ability. Burter was lightning.   
  
Jeice loved short hair for so many reasons. He had so much more time to do other things - when before his only hobby had been desperately trying to maintain his wild 'do. Plus, Racoome had been 100 percent right about not having to carry around all that hot, heavy weight. He was so much more comfortable now. He hosted a head of wash and wear hair! A quick jell job in the morning and he was set for the entire day. It never distracted him or got serious tangles anymore. His neck was singing soprano these days 'coz his hair was so light he couldn't even feel it. That was the weirdest part… he couldn't feel it!   
  
However, while he adored all the pros of his new hair, his former vanity had not returned. The first blow had wiped it out and taught him a terrible lesson in humility.   
  
Jeice stepped out… it was warm in the little booth-like room. Racoome had arrived while he was in and was next. He was frowning. He had NOT taken being passed by Jeice in the Ginyu power race well and just HAD to win back his position. Jeice was totally oblivious to this rivalry though and smiled at him. In his mind, Racoome was a superior warrior, always would be. In short, J would never lose himself to arrogance again.  
  
While the red head hooked up, the Captain suggested Jeice do some more sparring to prepare for the planet they were going to conquer in a few days. Even though Jeice was already training triple time, he always obeyed Ginyu now, even his mild suggestions. He couldn't afford to fall out of favor again. Not now, not ever.   
  
To be very honest, he liked Ginyu now. Sure, the guy was really weird sometimes… but he was likable. Amusing. As he headed out he agreed with Ginyu and headed off to spar.   
  
As Jeice made his way down the corridor, wondering what sort of power he'd be sparring against next, he ran his hand through his hair subconsciously. That was another pro that had been impossible a year earlier. Plus, there were all sorts of amazing styles you could experiment with - so much more fun then just struggling to brush his old hair.   
  
  
Jeice hit the showers, dripping sweat and worn out from his match. The alien beast they'd dragged in from the other side of the system was really something. It had taken his all to blow him away. It hadn't been a spar, it had been a fight for his life!  
  
He relaxed in the heating water as the slight blood and dirt slipped down the drain. Jeice adored long, hot showers and as the shower steamed he smiled, remembering the warm southern climate he'd grown up in.   
  
He noticed a small notice on the wall and furrowed his brow, frowning as he tried hard to read it. Since when had simple reading required so much effort? He squinted and squinted, but the font remained blurry. Just blurred enough that he couldn't read it. However, he could tell there was black text there.   
  
A headache formed at his temples and he shook his head, not caring what it said anymore…   
  
However, he had no idea he would regret this indifference moments later. As the water's temperature continued to rise, he started to hum softly to himself absently… oblivious to the fact he would soon be seriously scalded by the shower, which was 'Out Of Order.'  
  
  
Jeice winked at a passing female as he made his way down the corridor. Life was good… and in his line of work, that was hard statement to say and truly mean.  
  
Suddenly, Zarbon passed him quickly from behind, turning him around by the shoulder so they were walking in the opposite direction together. Since Jeice's personality change he'd befriended Freeza's pretty boy. However, it had been a long time coming, so it was hard to truly think of high-toned warrior as a friend.   
  
He was so… judgmental? Arrogant? The word he was searching for was just out of reach. When they'd first met over a game of chess, Zarbon had been so incredibly rude to him. He had completely judged him before they had even met. It was hard to put stuff like that behind you.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jeice couldn't hide a grin.  
  
"Oh nothing." Zarbon smiled. "I just need a favor."  
  
"Oh no." Jeice started to pull away.  
  
"Relax. This won't be like last time, I promise."   
  
Jeice sighed, giving in. He just couldn't say no to the guy. A year earlier he'd hit rock bottom and Zarbon, out of a sense of duty, had been there for him. Z had snapped him back into shape. Sure, he was often snobby, but when it came down to it, Zarbon had saved him from self-destruction.   
  
"That's the spirit." Zarbon encouraged cheerfully. "Now, take over my computer shift." He added quickly.   
  
Jeice started to whine. "You can't be serious…"  
  
"Jeice, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept a wink or eaten a bite in 54 hours. I've worked 4 shifts in a row."   
  
"Oh, my heart cries out to you…" Jeice was sarcastic as Zarbon continued to lead him down the corridor.   
  
"Jeice… that damn flu is going around again - everyone's ill. I've been filling in for every Tom, Dick and Harry on base. I'm worn out and need a break. Please."   
  
"Oh, you know I'll do it." Jeice sighed.  
  
"You're simply ace, Jeice." Zarbon smiled.  
  
"You know it!" Jeice was cheerful again, ending with a wink and the click of a pretend finger gun. He slipped into the computer lab and his expression changed. He let out a tired sigh and slumped in front of the monitors.   
  
  
Jeice glanced at the time and furrowed his brow, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand. He was responsible for transferring all the data from the old computers to the brand new cutting edge system. He could scarcely believe Zarbon had kept to it for 54 hours… it was so totally boring. He'd only been at it 7 hours and he was fed up.  
  
In the beginning he'd attempted to read the information, expecting it to be valuable and possibly interesting… but his eyes just weren't able to focus. He assumed it was fatigue or perhaps the typical haze of staring at a screen too long.   
  
Then again… perhaps it was his vision in general. That shower incident had been only one of many cases in which a temporary sight failure had caused him trouble. He would have to see the optometrist soon.  
  
Even though Ginyu had sworn up and down during his scans that his vision was excellent - Jeice couldn't see very well occasionally and was convinced he needed glasses. The idea of glasses would have made the OLD Jeice shudder vainly. However, the new Jeice didn't care. He just wanted to see. The strain was horrible. If glasses were the way, so be it, though he preferred the idea of surgery or contacts.   
  
Jeice found himself humming as he finished the work for the older system. He crossed the room, now whistling, preparing to load the data into the new system. He looked at the foreign keyboard and was perplexed. Someone had assured him the keyboard was self-explanatory. All he had to do was read the keys - it was just like the old board, only a few were switched around a bit.  
  
He sat down and slipped the information in, hoping he wouldn't botch anything up. He stared at the keyboard a moment longer, realizing the print on the keys was blurred just enough that he couldn't read it. He squinted, but it only became blurrier. Annoyed he pulled his face very close to the keys, but still couldn't read them. Ginyu was SO wrong.  
  
He studied the keyboard for a moment and he could ALMOST read it. He concentrated, looking hard. His mind wanted to just give up - just like it always did when his eyes failed him. WHY had his mind gotten so outrageously lazy when it came to simple reading? It just wanted to shrug it off and move on… but he couldn't this time - he had a job to do. No matter how eye straining it was.  
  
He figured the top, right corner key was what he needed… he could almost read it… he convinced himself it said TRANSFER. As he clicked it sirens started to sound and he panicked, falling from his chair.  
  
Zarbon rushed in… he'd been returning. He'd had a meal and a sound sleep and had been ready to resume before Jeice messed anything up. Too late, the sirens informed him.   
  
"What…" he started, the red lights illuminating them every other second. "OH NO! Cancel! Cancel!"  
  
Jeice stared at the keyboard - cancel?  
  
"Can't you read!?" Zarbon screeched and lunged over, pressing it himself at the last possible second. He sat, trying to regain his composure as the blaring whoops and flashing lights ceased. He was panting lightly from panic and was trying to get a hold of himself so he could answer the questions that would follow when people hit the scene.  
  
As expected, Ginyu, the closest superior to the lab, stormed in. "What in the other dimension is…?" he trailed off seeing Zarbon and Jeice were already present and on top of it.   
  
"Computer glitch. Everything's under control." Zarbon explained instantly. Only a half lie. As he said this he was so tempted to glare at Jeice, but couldn't risk it. Ginyu was practically staring him down, unintentionally of course.   
  
Captain Ginyu was relieved it wasn't serious. He took another look at the situation and told them he'd inform Freeza immediately, as the Lord would be wanting answers for the disturbance right away. Zarbon rose, "No, no, Captain. That won't be necessary. I'll handle the matter myself, as I was just on my way to report to his excellency."   
  
"Very good." was Ginyu's reply as they saluted one another.  
  
When the golden eyed officer was gone, Ginyu turned to Jeice, "Good work, Jeice. Nice to see you on top of things. You reacted quickly and efficiently, soldier." Jeice could see Ginyu was proud to have a member of his force *on top of things*… because it made him look good. He could just picture Ginyu, 'Yes, Lord - taught him everything he knows.'  
  
Jeice sighed, ashamed of the truth, but not stupid enough to confess. "Really, Sir… Zarbon solved the problem."  
  
"Of course he did. He was on duty… but to see you arrive to an alarm… well, faster than even *I*, the leader of the mighty Ginyu Force… that's impressive, kid."  
  
Jeice realized if he didn't start playing along it would get suspicious. Who in their right mind in this sort of lifestyle wouldn't take whatever credit they could get from a boss? "Thank you, sir."  
  
Ginyu nodded, they saluted each other and he exited. Ginyu was the only one who enforced saluting. He was so proud… Jeice could see he was a shade from declaring, 'Ginyu Pride' all misty eyed.   
  
Feeling very sad and ashamed, Jeice wasn't sure how to proceed. He knew he couldn't possibly resume the work - he couldn't see worth a damn - he'd just mess up again and this time no amount of lying could get him out of trouble, whether Zarbon pulled strings or not. He knew he couldn't just walk away and do something else. Sticking around would be suspicious though.  
  
Whatever he did, he knew one thing for certain - Zarbon would be paying him an unhappy visit later on…  
  
***  
  
Chapter Six: The Clash of the Classes  
  
"Game, set and match to Zarbon." Zarbon, Zarbon Transformed.   
  
A/N: Does the title and quote imply what happens next? ^_^  
  



	6. The Clash of the Classes

  
READING BEDTIME STORIES  
  
Chapter Six: The Clash of the Classes…  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: The DBZ characters belong to Akira Toryiama.   
  
A/N: As the title implies, Jeice and Zarbon are about to have a bit of a blow out. Please read and review. Here goes nothing…   
  
***  
  
Jeice was watering his plants. As secret as his passion for drama was his green thumb. He was too distraught to hum to himself as usual, though. He kept expecting Zarbon at the door. Occasionally he had even jumped, thinking he heard the buzzer.   
  
As he watered he glanced at the mirror. He couldn't help it. He had a habit of checking his legs. Now that he was taking care of himself again… he worried. He was still well-toned but his legs weren't the tree trunks they'd been a year back. He'd managed to build muscle back over the course of months… but there was still a noticeable difference. In his depression… he'd stopped caring. He'd stopped eating.   
  
While he'd been silently starving himself to death and refusing to train, never leaving his dark and miserable quarters… Zarbon had taken an air of authority and forced him to care again. Burter and others had tried to reach him… but somehow… his superior had been the only one able to break through. To force him to live again.   
  
He sadly considered how much he owed Zarbon, who by rights should have done what Dodoria and others did - "Piss on the punk." Everyone knew he was shut down, letting himself die… but they did nothing. All but Zarbon. Jeice had always assumed it was because they were of the same race. However, he learned quickly Zarbon hated southerners. To this day it remained a mystery. All he could imagine was Z had done it all in a sense of duty. After all, he'd been a hard superior about the entire thing… for the most part, anyway.   
  
He was startled yet again by the buzzer. His heart starting pounding loudly in his throat as he approached the door, dreading an angry Zarbon. Even though he was more powerful… the pretty blue had a power over him that went beyond KI. Jeice owed his life. Also, Freeza had a special spot for the pretty boy. J didn't understand their relationship exactly… but he knew Zarbon was someone not to mess with. A favourite.   
  
He opened the door and again no one was there. This time he KNEW he hadn't been hearing things. Perhaps someone was toying with him. However, he couldn't imagine someone using such childish tactics in the military. Then again… he did work with Guldo…  
  
Jeice sighed and as he turned to go back inside the stranger from the card table passed, hurriedly. He caught Jeice's eye and they exchanged a quick nod. Jeice still owed him a hand of poker. For some reason J felt the need to watch the stranger walk down the hall. He wanted to see where he lived. To his mild disappointment the stranger rounded the bend, as he always did, when walking in either direction.   
  
The reason he cared to know was… for the past few months this stranger had been popping up everywhere. These days he seemed to roam Jeice's hall. However, he was certain he was imagining it.   
  
He slipped back into his pad and put his watering can away. As he headed towards his kitchenette, the door buzzer sounded again. He stopped and waited for a moment. It rang again. No prank. He simply KNEW it was Zarbon this time. Jeice hesitated. Perhaps he'd pretend he wasn't home. He didn't want to talk. He was so unhappy and embarrassed about the whole ordeal.   
  
"Jeice…" he heard on the other side of the door. "I know you're in so open up." He didn't sound at all in good humor.  
  
Jeice hesitated a moment longer before he snapped his fingers and the door slid open with a soft whooshing sound. Zarbon entered and the door closed behind him. He didn't look at all happy either.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" Jeice broke the horrible silence.  
  
"What the hell did you go and press DELETE for, you ass!?"  
  
Jeice blinked, shocked. Delete? Wow. He couldn't answer… it would sound completely insane, but from the look on the other's face… he needed to explain - immediately.  
  
"I need reading glasses."   
  
Zarbon bit his lip, obviously trying to control himself, before he finally snapped, "You bloody well don't and we both know it! You're eye sight is just fine - now explain yourself!"  
  
Jeice didn't reply. He'd told the truth. Even though all the tests said his vision was awesome, he couldn't read certain print.   
  
Zarbon calmed, sighing. "Jeice… if you screwed up… just say so."   
  
Jeice frowned. It was true… he had screwed up, but not out of sheer stupidity. He couldn't read properly at the time. Then again, pressing ANY buttons when he couldn't read them was REALLY stupid.  
  
"You know something…" Zarbon was growing angry again. "…if there's one thing I can't stand, it's when people won't own up to their mistakes. They make all the excuses in the world, when all they have to stay is: 'I screwed up. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir.' Why do you have to stand there and LIE to my face?"  
  
"I'm not lying." Jeice said softly.  
  
Zarbon sighed, "I didn't want to make an issue of it, Jeice, but you leave my no choice… Over the past few weeks it's come to my attention that you can't read."   
  
Jeice was shocked. "What?"  
  
"Jeice… it's nothing to be… ashamed of." It was obvious the other had never dealt with such issues before and was having a little trouble. It was clear he really felt it WAS something to be ashamed of, but he was trying not to hurt J's feelings. Jeice was the only person who really talked to him outside of orders.  
  
"Of course I can read!" Jeice couldn't believe the accusation.   
  
"Jeice…" Zarbon grew very serious. "There you go again. Just admit you can't read. You're pride is in all the wrong places, mate."  
  
"No, Zarbon, seriously. I…"  
  
"I just finished telling you how much this annoys me and…"  
  
"I can read. I really can." Jeice tried not to snap.  
  
Zarbon tried to soften, even though he despised being interrupted. He understood why Jeice would want no one to know. One was required to read in order to be part of Freeza's army. It was mandatory.   
  
"Jeice… You can't help the way you are and I understand that."   
  
Jeice was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"You can't help it. You're a nice guy and all… but you're just stupid, that's all."  
  
Jeice was struck dumb. It wasn't WHAT Zarbon had said at all, many people called him stupid. It was the WAY he had spoken the simple phrase. He'd meant it 100%… he'd said it softly and not unkindly. He truly believed Jeice was stupid and couldn't help the fact.   
  
Zarbon saw his reaction and continued, trying to repair whatever he may have done, "We can't all be brilliant. Some of us are born diplomats… others warriors… some both." He, of course, considered himself both.   
  
Jeice continued to stare at him, so Zarbon added, "As I said, I don't hold what you are against you. I mean, your type can't help it. You're certainly one of the better ones though."   
  
Jeice was hurt. Very hurt. He realized for the first time how differently he and Zarbon saw the world and he didn't like it at all. THAT was what he'd been unable to put his finger on. They were as different as night and day. Zarbon was prejudice.   
  
The chess game came back to him… Zarbon had decided instantly what "type" he was before he'd spoken a word. His orange skin said he was from the south. Poor and stupid trash for the south.   
  
How could Jeice have missed the totally obvious snobby streak in his so called friend? How? He'd always known Zarbon was a snobby Northerner, but he'd never imagined it was so deeply ingrained in his character. He was brain washed! Zarbon had been raised in an rich, upper class Northern family. He'd been taught to think he was better than those from the South. They were lower class and inferior. It was a simple fact of life Zarbon had never thought twice about growing up. He'd probably never even really contemplated it. HOW could someone as intelligent as Zarbon be prejudice?   
  
"I can read." He replied seriously. "I'm not stupid." Zarbon didn't reply, so he snapped, "Why would I have all those damn books if I couldn't read?"  
  
"So you could pretend you could." Zarbon suspecting the worst, as if the world were really that black and white.   
  
Jeice stormed over to the shelf and opened a book. "I'll prove I can read…"  
  
"Wait a second." Zarbon approached. "I want to be certain you aren't just making it up." He wanted to read over his shoulder.  
  
"You could tell, dammit… coz my eyes wouldn't move back and forth across the page!" Jeice hissed.  
  
"You fool! You can fake that. See? You're making excuses again so I don't prove you an uneducated liar."  
  
"Yes, how like my 'type'…" Jeice muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure if Zarbon had heard him and frankly, he didn't care.  
  
Jeice sighed, to calm himself down. He was an excellent reader and he knew it. He read the title and author aloud. He looked at Zarbon for approval, but the other was not at all impressed.  
  
He flipped to the first page and realized to his horror and dismay that it was all a blur. He'd been able to read the cover and title page perfectly… but nothing on the pages. He flipped through the book slowly.  
  
"I'm waiting…"   
  
Jeice just stood there staring at the blur. He felt himself start to tremble with frustration… his face started to redden until finally he cried out in frustration and embarrassment, hurling the old book across the room. He would have screamed again, had Zarbon not interrupted.  
  
"Stop this, Jeice. It's pathetic. Now, what you've got to do is learn to read before someone else calls you on it and then you'll be out of the army - or worse - dead."  
  
"Learn to… dammit, I can read!"  
  
Zarbon sighed, obviously losing patience. "I knew I should never have mentioned it, but I cared Jeice. I wanted to warn you. If I noticed, anyone could notice at any time. It's amazing you made it this far in. How did you pass your tests or even the eye exam?"  
  
"I passed because I can read." Jeice insisted, firm and cold.   
  
"Oh, REALLY Jeice… I entirely expected this sort of stubborn stupidity from you. You all have it! That stubborn, ignorant streak."  
  
Jeice felt himself redden again. This was too much.  
  
"Look, Jeice…" Zarbon calmed down. "There are lots of people in the Universe at your… your level. People who flip burgers and use their fists rather than their minds. People…"   
  
"I can read! Get out!" Jeice shouted, losing his cool at last. He'd had more than enough. He certainly wasn't stupid, as far as he was concerned, and there was no way he'd listen to a word more.   
  
"We're not all scholars, Jeice. Don't take offense. We can't help what we are and what we aren't… I told you - I don't hold it against you."  
  
"Oh! You're too kind!" Jeice snapped, so sarcastic.   
  
"Easy, Jeice. Don't you dare cross me after I put my life on the line to save you today." Then he added, bitterly, "It's not the first time, either." He was referring to the eating disorder.   
  
Jeice almost lost it altogether. "YOU…"  
  
"Oh, enough. Jeice… I could kick you out of military, instead, I save you time and time again. Today I…"  
  
"It was the LEAST you could do for me! I was doing you a favor!"  
  
"NO. That's the least YOU could do for ME! I cannot believe I keep risking my neck for an ungrateful, ignorant-"  
  
Jeice stood in the doorway, Zarbon in the hall. People didn't dare come out into the hall to gawk, fearing death. They listened, standing silent in their rooms. It was interesting.  
  
"If you're so smart and I'm so stupid - why can't you beat me at a simple game of cards?"  
  
With that the door slammed.  
  
Through the door, "Cards has nothing to do with intelligence!"   
  
"Bull." Jeice muttered as he flopped down on his couch. He listened to the sound of Zarbon leaving, very angry. When the footsteps were gone he sighed bitterly, "I can read."   
  
He grabbed a TO DO LIST he'd written earlier. He knew he could read. No one was going to kick him off The Force or execute him. He wasn't stupid.   
  
He looked at the list and gasped.   
  
He could only read the parts of the note he remembered…  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven: Metaphors and the Days of Darkness  
  



	7. Metaphors and the Days of Darkness

  
READING BEDTIME STORIES   
  
Chapter Seven - Metaphors and the Days of Darkness  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you know DBZ is all Akira Toriyama. BTW, I would like to formally apologize for spelling his name wrong all this time. I had the I and the Y mixed up. ANYWAY, the other characters belong to yours truly.  
  
A/N: Finally! More comedy! OH… and as the title suggests, more misery.   
  
***  
  
Racoome heaved a great sigh and wiped mounting sweat off his brow. He hurled another shovel of Freeza 79 over his shoulder, muttering, "Why is it so hot suddenly?"  
  
Guldo was panting and soaked as though they were back on the desert planet. He wiped his face on his dripping, smelly shirt and turned to Racoome. "How should I know? Last night it was chilly, like always. Today I'm baking like a potato!"  
  
"Guldo, enough clichés." Ginyu sighed from his lawn chair. "Stop whining, boys. This planet doesn't usually oblige the tanner."   
  
"Sir, my race doesn't tan…" Guldo almost whined, watching his leader relaxing with a cold lemonade in a deck chair.   
  
"This unexpected heat wave is a blessing." Ginyu was wearing shades and a visor, looking quite content. "HM…" he added. "I need sun screen."   
  
Burter approached, shovel over his shoulder. "What's with the weather?"  
  
"You're late, soldier." Ginyu ignored the question. "Where's J?"  
  
All four of the green one's eyes lit up suddenly. He grinned, remembering something. "You'll never guess what I heard last night."  
  
"No, I probably won't." Racoome was honest. He resumed digging.  
  
"Nor do we care, but you'll probably tell us anyway." Ginyu sighed, annoyed. He stirred his iced lemonade and muttered to himself, "Rather tart. Needs more sugar."  
  
Guldo ignored this and started right in, "Jeice and Zarbon were fighting last night. Zarbon's a snob and Jeice can't read!"  
  
"And just how would you know?" Burter was skeptical.  
  
"I listened in." Guldo shrugged.   
  
"I can just see you, ear to the wall." Ginyu snorted. He was still stirring his lemonade, not looking up at them.  
  
"Of course, with a glass." Guldo snorted back. He resumed, "They had a nice little spat and Jeice threw the pretty boy out. Zarbon is SO racist and Jeice is illiterate, I swear!"  
  
Burter was annoyed, "None of that true, Guldo, and you know it."  
  
"Well…" Racoome stopped digging - the only one actually working. "Zarbon always seemed a bit racist to me. Have you seen him around Sayians?"  
  
Everyone agreed in nods and hushed hums. Someone whistled negatively.   
  
"And Jeice can't read a word!" Guldo reminded them, disliking J.  
  
"Nonsense." Racoome shook his head.   
  
"Of course he can read." Burter also sided with Jeice. "We've seen him."  
  
Ginyu slipped his shades on his forehead, his lavender eyes still not looking at them. "He can read. He passed all his entrance exams. He takes regular eye tests. He performs all sorts of everyday tasks that require unassisted reading. He's read aloud spontaneously before us several times in the past and present. Enough said."  
  
Guldo wasn't satisfied, but said nothing.  
  
Burter sighed, starting to dig. He returned to the subject of the weather. "Planet Freeza 79 has never been this hot before. Last night I was grabbing extra blankets. I woke up drowning in my sweat!"  
  
"Unexpected, unexpected." Racoome muttered, tossing more soil. It was as though he was talking to himself and not paying attention to what he was actually saying. It was true nonetheless.   
  
Ginyu was lost in thought, his eyes hard suddenly as he watched the sun finish rising. Jeice still hadn't arrived for duty and probably wouldn't.   
  
***   
  
Jeice lay in bed, sweating insanely. He was staring blankly at the ceiling too worried to wonder about the mysterious heat. He knew he'd missed his morning shift and was more nervous than ever because of it. He'd woken up for work, sweating buckets, worrying instantly about whether Zarbon had stormed to Ginyu or worse yet, Freeza himself.   
  
Zarbon had left very angry. He may he went to Ginyu and had him booted from The Force, or even the army. The idea of him actually going to Lord Freeza wasn't likely, as he was still alive. Maybe he would go to Freeza today. Either way, he had been to afraid to report for duty. Maybe his death or dismissal was waiting for him there.   
  
These thoughts had never crossed his mind at the time of their spat. He'd been so insolent to Zarbon - now he'd pay. After Zarbon had left and he'd realized he could only read parts of his notes… he'd spent the evening looking at all the written word he could find around the apartment.  
  
He'd only been able to read about 10% of what he looked at. Bits and pieces. Parts of sentences. It was so creepy. He'd been very concerned and arranged a appointment with all his doctors. His eye doctor had been quite troubled by the symptoms and had booked him for this afternoon, bumping people out.   
  
Jeice wanted to slink to the appointment, get his evidence and have the doctors send it to Zarbon… and maybe Ginyu is the poison had spread far enough. He sighed and realized he was using very metaphorical language suddenly. Much like he had in his dark, starving days. It was a bad sign, he realized. He was losing hope again.   
  
He glanced at the clock and realized he should eat some lunch and get up and ready for his appointment. He didn't budge. He wasn't hungry. Not at all. He was too worried to eat. Too upset. He lay in his sweaty bed for another thirty minutes before sadly hauling himself across the pad to his bathroom for a shower. He was too worried to sing in the shower though. He left without styling his hair, brushing his teeth or eating.   
  
***  
  
Racoome again wiped some sweat from his brow as they worked away in the heat - this time to clear away debris. It was all that remained of west wing of the Ginyu building.   
  
"It's hot." He muttered to no one in particular. He was stating the obvious, as people often did. It had been hot for hours and was getting progressively worse, even though it was evening.   
  
"I don't understand it…" Ginyu muttered from his chair. "I've never seen anything like it. That damn storm… and yet it was still blazing hot… all through it… totally unexpected…"  
  
"Right out of the blue, sir." Burter agreed.  
  
"Personally…" Guldo was irritable in the heat. "I feel it's all rather freakish. I never saw that storm coming."  
  
"Didn't surprise me." Racoome shrugged. "Thunder storms always seem to happen in really hot weather. The lightening was different though. I don't know. Too bad about the west wing."  
  
Ginyu sighed, "Ya, but there was no warning signs of a storm. It hit hard and furious in an instant… lasted forever… then vanished in a flash without a trace of having happened."  
  
"In this heat… it was like it had never rained at all." Burter agreed. "The lightening was sometimes blue. I think I even saw lavender. Weird, huh?"  
  
"It was such a sickening crack… the one that took the building…" Racoome said, sad, staring at the blackened mess of frazzled materials.  
  
"And where's Jeice through all this?" Ginyu asked the rhetorical question quietly.   
  
They worked in silence for a few moments before Guldo slammed his shovel down in frustration. "This is insane! The weather was impossibly PERFECT for months and months… and then this heat… and that storm… It's just insane!" He stormed off.  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally, Ginyu turned to Burter. "Get me some sugar and sun screen."  
  
***   
  
Jeice sat on the floor of his quarters, staring out the window. He had been almost oblivious of the storm. He'd been far away, lost in the thought, the thunder in the background. Anyone else on Planet Freeza 79 was trying to save their hearing though. The storm had been outrageous.   
  
He'd almost failed to notice the colorful lightening flashes illuminating his room. White, blue, lavender. It had been beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time. The lightening seemed somehow… "furious". It was more powerful than any lightening ought to be. It was strange how all it damaged was the west wing of the Ginyu building. Burned it to the ground.   
  
Jeice didn't know this though. He'd been too lost in worry. Admittedly, the "sickening crack" had startled him from his depressed little zone of blankness. All on the planet jumped at that strike and their hearts had raced as the world illuminated red. The flames angry. Very angry.   
  
Jeice was lost in himself for several reasons…  
  
Firstly, his eye doctor hadn't come up with ANYTHING. He told Jeice the same as Ginyu - everything was just fine. He hinted the only doctor J needed to see was a shrink. Now he had nothing to save himself from Zarbon. Maybe it WAS all in his head and now he'd pay for it.   
  
Secondly, even if Zarbon had been decent to him again and said nothing to anyone… he had missed a full day's work with no explanation. He thought of the storm and red light… and knew something horrible had happened. Something he hadn't been there to help with. If Zarbon didn't have him killed… Ginyu would now.   
  
He just sat, lost in miserable nothingness. He sighed a trembling sigh. The orange youth was a mess. He hadn't eaten in over 24 hours and couldn't sleep. He hugged his knees and started to rock subconsciously. Just as he did in the days of darkness. …Metaphorical language…   
  
***   
  
N/A:   
  
Poor Jeice… _  
  
I'm going to stop feeding you the next chapter titles here for a while. I just don't have things planned like that anymore. One of the reasons I rated this story PG13 is… I have SOME idea where I'm going with this… but I'm more or less winging it. Anywho, I'd rather be safe than deleted. ^_^  



	8. Deep Reflections and Dark Mutations

READING BEDTIME STORIES

Chapter Eight: Deep Reflections and Dark Mutations

***

Disclaimer: You people know DBZ belongs to Mr. Toriyama by now. Whatever other characters appear belong to yours truly, thanks. ^_^

A/N: This is interesting… hopefully… Sorry for any typos, etc. Don't have as much time to EDIT as I'd like.

***

Ginyu rubbed his temples. His building had burned down and Guldo insisted on starting a paranormal debate about it. Headache. Jeice hadn't reported for work, even when the west wing was on fire. Headache. Freeza was demanding answers. Freeza hated it when things were out of his hands… and lightning was just one of those things. Headache.

He buzzed Jeice's door and waited with a very leader-like posture. Jeice hadn't answered any communication from Burter and he'd had enough. It was time to see what was going on. Even when Jeice had been the rebellious Ginyu he hadn't been this bad. Maybe he was taking their new friendship for granted. Well, Ginyu considered it friendship.

He buzzed again before becoming irritated. "Jeice… open up."

Silence. He waited, but to no avail.

"Jeice! Open this door or I'll open it myself!"

After a moment, the door opened and there stood Jeice. Ginyu was surprised. Jeice looked terrible. Sickly. The youth's eyes averted in shame.

Ginyu let himself in and the door closed behind him. He studied Jeice a moment more before commenting uneasily, "Uh, J… you don't look so good. What's wrong?"

Jeice answered, weak with fear and sickness, "The doctors don't know. I'm sorry I didn't report for duty, sir. I'll understand if you wish to…"

"Cool it, soldier." He seemed to ponder everything for moment before asking, "What didn't you just tell me you were sick?"

Jeice didn't know what to say. Had Zarbon spoken to Ginyu?

Ginyu sighed, "I heard you and Zarbon had a fight."

UH OH.

"However, it must have been minor, as Zarbon never said a word to me."

"How…"

"Guldo. These walls are thin."

Jeice understood. "Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't report for duty because Zarbon and I fought and he was very angry with me. I thought he might have said something to you or Lord Freeza and…"

Ginyu laughed, hard. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh Jeice, as if such meaningless matters would be brought to Freeza. No offense, buddy, but you aren't worth it. If the pretty boy had a problem with you he'd have to bring it to me… and I wouldn't listen to him anyway."

"But, Sir… I disrespected him…"

"We all disrespect him, Jeice. He got the job because Freeza is attracted to him."

Jeice frowned. It felt wrong to disrespect Zarbon. That was just a rumor. Still, Zarbon was in an extremely powerful position and wasn't very powerful… then again, neither was Dodoria. He didn't know what to think, but he wasn't going to question Ginyu. His superior knew things he couldn't even imagine about the inner military.

Ginyu saw the look on his face and sighed, "Relax, Jeice. Zarbon can't touch you. He'll have to answer to me. I know for a FACT you can read and that's all that matters."

OH. So Ginyu did know the specific issue... Jeice felt sick to his stomach...

And then uncertain - "With all due respect, Captain… why would you go out of your way to protect me?"

"Lots of reasons, kid." Ginyu shrugged. "Besides, Zarbon thinks he's better than everyone else around here. Just because he is Freeza's lefthand and he was raised rich and powerful. I know what he thinks of me. I also know he only hassles you because you're from the South. You are the same race as the guy and yet he deems you inferior due to your accent and colouring... I can't stand behind that kinda BS..."

Jeice sighed. He knew this was true, except for the fact Zarbon was harassing him. Zarbon had been looking out for him. However, Ginyu hadn't come to kill him or kick him out… so… he would go with it.

"Now, I don't want you to fear him anymore. Just because he's tight with Freeza doesn't mean he can touch a Ginyu. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Jeice was relieved to an extent. Yet his dread about Zarbon wasn't gone.

"I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning to help us clear debris." He turned slightly stern.

Jeice looked surprised, "Debris, sir?"

Ginyu snorted, "I figured you wouldn't know. We lost the west wing this afternoon to lightning."

Jeice vaguely remembered a strange storm, but said nothing.

Ginyu seemed to remember something. "Oh! You're sick. Right…"

"No, no, sir. I'll be there at first light with the others."

"That's my Jay!" Ginyu was proud. "No mysterious ailment would ever stop you from doing your duty." He saluted Jeice and left, muttering to himself, "…the mighty Ginyu Force… shoveling dirt… clearing debris… ridiculous… outrageous…"

Jeice stood staring at the closed door for several moments, thinking. Ginyu wasn't angry at him. Zarbon couldn't ruin him.

Suddenly he was HUNGRY as HELL... he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours... and he needed a shower, etc..

And just like that, he could live again. As young and upbeat as he seemed to the world, Jeice was driven by his emotions. He was not the rock he pretended to be when he was conquering planets and killing people. Life was ugly and under his facade, he wasn't REALLY that strong...

***

Zarbon sat silently meditating on his bedroom floor. He unfortunately couldn't concentrate because of inner issues. For the first time in his life he found himself questioning his upbringing…

He would never apologize to the likes of Jeice… but still… it was enough to make him think. Deep down he felt badly over the whole thing. He would never be able to set foot in the recreation rooms again. No more cards, no more social life. What little of a social life he'd had.

He was very disciplined. In this line of work it was impossible to have a social life or true friends. Such things were distracting and got one killed. How could he sit and watch television and then go out a slaughter people? He couldn't. He just couldn't make that transition from professional to personal. He was all business now. He occasionally slipped into the recreation room for a game or cards, or chatted casually with Jeice, but for the most part, he was all soldier.

His thoughts skipped along, remembering his childhood on Slixen. Those of the North had been aristocrats, like himself. Those of nobility were truly grand and wore jewelry to show their social status, male and female alike. Zarbon had been raised a noble - the son of an Ell'sook, which was a Duke in earth equivalence. He'd been raised with the heirs of knights, barons, counts, dukes and other nobility. He'd occasionally even had the honour of meeting a prince or two. His graceful, well spoken nature all originated from this upbringing.

Unfortunately, bad traits had originated from this upbringing as well, it seemed. He'd never seen the South with his own eyes, but he'd heard all sorts of strange stories. The Southerners, unlike the Northerners, had all the children they wished without regard. They surrounded themselves in dirty, ragged children they couldn't feed. They were poor, dirty and uneducated. They were radical and ignorant of tradition. Their communities were overpopulated slums. They were immoral and their streets were filled with poverty and crime. Their culture was sex obsessed and abusive of substances. They were associated with violence, intoxication, poverty and stupidity. They were disrespectful to all, especially their own… a concept a Northern couldn't understand. They were shades of orange and red with white hair. They seemed almost primitive. There was something disgusting about the very idea of them, really...

And then he's met Jeice. Jeice was orange and he had that accent... and that way of speaking... and YET... YET...

Jeice was funny and charismatic and likeable. He was witty and clever too! Sure, he was no rocket scientist. He'd had no formal education or training... but he was full of life and he sparked with an intelligence that couldn't really be measured in familar ways...

Jeice made Zarbon question what he knew about the South.

Or at least all he THOUGHT he knew of the South.

Those of the North had blue skin and were more reptilian. They mated for life and could only have one child. Only one. Therefore, parents and their offspring were incredibly close and affectionate. Extreme respect existed here. So unlike what he'd heard of the careless South… children running wild, bastards constantly being popped out with no regard. No respect for family, authority and enemy alike. Rebels.

He thought of his parents and his heart warmed for a moment, until images of dark destruction flashed painfully through his mind and he subconsciously touched his braid. Those of the North grew long braids when in mourning. Under the order of Freeza the Sayians had come and destroyed his world. Survivors scattered all over the universe and a few with freakishly high power levels were kidnapped into the Freeza military in early childhood.

He and Jeice were such children. They'd been spared because they showed potential as soldiers. The war machine needed to be fed.

It wasn't hard to see why Zarbon despised Sayians. Yet, people misunderstood him. They failed to see it wasn't genetic make-up that truly made him the way he was - it was environment. The age old debate of nature versus nurture came to mind. He sighed and opened his golden eyes, wondering if Jeice hated him.

In the beginning there had been several of their kind among Freeza's army. Now, he and Jeice were all he knew of. He disliked the South, but couldn't resist the company of his own kind. For this reason he had attempted to put aside Jeice's colour and background and become acquaintances. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, he'd slipped and out hurled some prejudice remark.

He supposed it was impossible to change a condition of heart. His feelings about the South seemed inherent. Innate.

Regardless, he wished he could carry on like it hadn't happened. He was surprised it bothered him at all. Usually he was too proud to let anything eat away at him… but this was different.

Jeice was the last of his kind he knew. Orange or not, Jeice was the only other he knew. Some sort of brother, he supposed.

It sad, really. Now he was alone again. All due to his judgmental pride. A condition of heart.

***

Lord Freeza glared over the horizon, furrowing his brow. Dodoria stood silently behind him, waiting for orders that would never come. Freeza seemed to be staring at his reflection, but in reality, was watching the sunset.

His voice came, icy, "When that mysterious storm struck… I sensed a great power…"

"Sir?"

"A force unlike any other. Something KI can't stop. Something mortal power can't withstand…"

"The elements are unstoppable, Lord." Dodoria agreed.

Freeza's long black nails rapped the glass. "Weather is fascinating. However, it produces undetectable power. This was different. This was chaos. This was..." he trailed off. He couldn't find the word.

"Sir?" Dodoria repeated, confused.

Freeza bit his lip before turning away from the window. The sun had set and the land was dark. "Nevermind. Dismissed."

As the pink soldier saluted and left, Freeza turned back to the darkness and resumed his glare of concentration. Perhaps he was overreacting. However, he'd never been wrong before. Something was out there… something powerful that was out of control…

***

"How could it possibly be this hot so early in the morning? The sun is still rising…" Guldo groaned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "It's even hotter than yesterday… It's almost like we're back on that desert planet-"

"Shut up." Jeice and Racoome warned in unison.

"Oh right. How are those skull wounds coming along, boys?" Guldo smirked, loving to taunt and tease whenever the opportunity arose.

"Mine are all healed up now, thanks." Racoome answered honestly, not knowing any better. Guldo got no satisfaction from the indifferent answer, so he dropped it.

Jeice had been practically silent all morning. He hadn't smiled once and was slamming his shovel into their earth almost in frustration as he dug. He hit a hard rock and attempted a few times before slamming his shovel away.

"We're the Special Forces, damn it!" Jeice snarled viciously. "Why are we digging like convicts?"

"What's put you in such a grump?" Burter half whispered when Ginyu was out of range, barking orders at common soldiers who were helping clear the mess. Freeza wanted it all taken care of by noon. No more excuses.

"What do you mean?" Jeice pretended to be ignorant of his mood.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. You haven't been like this in a long time... People are noticing..."

Jeice sighed. "It's a lot of things. My eye sight is screwed suddenly and no one believes me. All the doctors think I'm crazy."

"OH… so that's why Zarbon thinks you can't read." Burter suddenly understood everything.

"And that's the other thing. I feel super crappy cause I've got Ginyu all mad at Zarbon and he really didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to help me out... He just sucks at dealing with people... He's under-socialized, ya know?"

Burter snorted. "RIGHT. Jeice, he hates you because you're orange. He's not trying to help you… he's… he's…" Burter sighed. "Don't waste your guilt gut on him, pal. He's not worth it."

Jeice said nothing for a moment. He had resumed shoveling and was calmer now, thinking. Burter was half right. Zarbon didn't like Southerners, but that was the only way he knew. He'd been trying to overcome his Northern raising by looking out for Jeice. He'd said half a dozen times he didn't hold it against Jeice. In other words, Zarbon was trying to overcome how he felt about Southerners. It was crappy and bogus - but on some level, Zarbon has been clearly trying to overcome his upbringing to help Jeice. At least, that's what J now assumed.

Burter spoke, "Jeice… over the past year you've changed moods like the tide. I mean, before your 'problems'… you were WILD… then you were depressed… then you were upbeat and cool… now you're all serious… and possibly transitioning into something ELSE... oy... "

Jeice didn't answer. He continued to shovel, thinking deeply.

Burter spoke, "It's his heart, Jay. It can't be changed. Despite what people say, you really can't have a change of heart. Not a real, true condition of heart…"

Jeice didn't believe that. He sighed and kicked a sheet of twisted metal aside. "If I ask you something… will you swear to tell me the truth? Absolutely swear it?"

Burter looked a little surprised. Then serious, "Of course."

"Am I stupid?"

Burter stuck his shovel in the ground and turned to Jeice. "Jeice, you might not be a brilliant man, but neither am I. You are a lot of things… but STUPID is not one of 'em. You are NOT stupid."

Silence.

"Who said you were?"

Jeice didn't answer. Burter assumed this meant 'Zarbon' and it was his turn to shovel hard. He seemed to seethe before he growled, "Don't you ever listen to that snob, Jeice. He thinks we're a joke. I heard him calling us 'the disgrace of the military'. Now he's going too far. This is personal."

"Come on, man…" Jeice tried to shrug it off. "It's just a word."

"A word that made you miss work yesterday. A word that struck a personal nerve. A word that hurt because he's prejudice, Jeice. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know us. I'm sick of his judgemental streak."

Burter slammed his shovel in the dirt again and let out a loud sigh before wiping the sweat from his brow. "Sorry, man. I just lost my temper. I mean… I was worried about you yesterday. I find myself worrying about you again. It's also that guy… I mean, he just gets to me. His whole attitude. It really pisses me off."

"It pisses the Cap off too…" Jeice said uneasily.

"Ya… well… I'm sure you're troubles with Zarbon are finished…"

Jeice sighed, feeling all the more guilty. Now Burter seemed mad at Zarbon too. He had to zip his lip about the entire issue from now on or something bad was going to happen.

Jeice had a foreboding feeling about everything these days. He looked a little better after food and sleep, but he was still chronically worrying. What would happen to him if his ability to read didn't return to normal? How would he be able to carry out his duties to standard?

***

Zarbon found himself in the bar. He'd been avoiding such areas the last few days because he didn't want to run into Jeice or any of his friends. He wasn't sure why he cared. He wasn't afraid of them. He just felt really bad.

He ordered his second drink and tried not to 'sip' as he usually did. He was trying to blend in with the lower class people of the bar. He'd come to the bar because he was tired of his quarters and had run out of liquor there. He didn't realize it, but he was very dependent on the drink. He needed his booze after every long day, whether he realized it or not.

Someone sat down beside him and he was instantly uncomfortable. Then he noticed who it was - Jeice.

Jeice, the Ginyu, was sitting beside him. How horrible. He had purposely sat down beside him. After he got over the initial shock he realized Jeice seemed just as uncomfortable. Why had he done this then?

They sat in silence for a very long time. He'd expected Jeice to be among friends and they all might 'gang beat' him. He'd heard of such things occurring in the South. However, it didn't happen. They just sat in uncomfortable silence.

He realized what they both wanted and cleared his throat, starting in an apologetic tone, but not wanting to actually say the words. "UM… J… about what I said…"

Jeice interrupted quickly, "Don't worry about. It was my fault too. I was ungrateful and disrespectful… and I refused to see the situation from your perspective."

Zarbon was quite surprised. Firstly, that Jeice owned up to his side of their argument. Secondly, that Jeice actually had some fault in their argument. Lastly, that Jeice could speak so intelligently. Well, perhaps not intelligently, but concisely.

He instantly was more comfortable, "Well, some of the things I said were inexcusable…"

"Don't worry about it." Jeice repeated. "You forgive me, I forgive you. Truce?" He extended his orange hand to shake.

Zarbon actually smiled and they shook. "Truce."

Things were HOPEFULLY back to normal... ?

***

The next evening, Jeice hummed cheerfully, his hair jelled and his eyes lively again. He looked healthy. His inner problems were invisible.  
He felt reconciled with Zarbon now. However, he still wouldn't call them friends, even in his mind. Zarbon didn't have friends. He had work. It was just his way.

Jeice was working in the lab with some common soldiers on a top secret project Ginyu had asked him to oversee. Jeice had glanced at the files and seen it was some sort of mutation research. He watched the men tinker with a large machine and he smiled, happy to be happy again.

He flopped into a chair and watched them, not sure what he was suppose to be watching for. He didn't know anything about science or math - especially mutation. All he knew was Ginyu had ordered him to supervise their progress and he did whatever Captain Ginyu wanted. No matter how late the shift. He stifled a yawn and glanced at his watch.

He was a little hungry. It was good to eat again. Southerners were typically grazers, therefore he constantly snacked. He glanced at his watch again and bit his lip. He couldn't resist. Just a quick break. "Eh, boys… take five. Have a quick bite - I'll hold down the fort."

"Yes, sir."

He knew the Captain wouldn't like him leaving the major project alone and unsupervised as it was, so he flipped a coin to a passing soldier. "Grab me something."

"Yes, sir."

He was a little surprised they trusted him alone with their project… but then again, this was the military and people thoughtlessly followed orders or else. He was the boss and they did whatever he said. They probably were chattering about how nice he was for letting them have a snack. Or not. They might be chattering about how lazy he was, or how suspicious the whole setup was.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, his eyes starting to droop with fatigue. He started to drift off… when he bolted upright in surprise. Someone had just run into the open mutation machine. He stared at the open vessel-like invention and debated whether he'd been imagining it. How could someone have gotten in without him noticing? There was no entrance from that side of the room. Perhaps they'd always been hiding…

He waited a moment, unsure. Nothing happened. He relaxed a little…

That is until he saw the capsule illuminate with a faint light. Startled again and this time certain, he blazed across the room. He was unsure what to do when he reached the intruder, but he had to stop them.

He entered the machine and to his surprised there was no sign of anyone or anything. However, before he had time to even THINK,

SLAM!

He whirled around just in time to see the enormous metal door crash closed behind him. He gasped as he heard the padlock seal him in. Everything was happening so fast! He started to call out, but stopped when the thunderous sounds of the machine starting up overtook his voice. Panicking, he thought about blasting his was out…

Unfortunately, it was too late…

Again, the world lit with power… nuclear power… and again, all went black…

***

Next Chapter: A Condition of Heart

A/N: Well, hopefully Zarbon fans don't hate this story... blah...


	9. Rumored Conditions of Heart

  
READING BEDTIME STORIES  
  
Chapter Nine: Rumored Conditions of Heart  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragonball Z stuff belongs to the talented Akira Toriyama. All the other stuff belongs to yours truly, Tabby J.   
  
A/N: Questions, questions. What happens to Jeice? Does he REALLY die this time? Does he get mutated? Who did this to him and why? How many of the questions will be answered this chapter? Stay tuned…   
  
***  
  
Zarbon was pouring himself a glass of alcohol after a long, stressful day of barking commands, following orders and killing soldiers over minor mistakes. He hated his job so much sometimes… yet, it held promise and power. Freeza would probably conquer the Universe someday.   
  
"I'd rather be at the right hand of the Devil than in his path." he said softly to himself over his glass before he sipped. He wasn't sure where he'd heard the old saying, but it rang true to his life. He constantly found himself thinking the motto as though it were encouragement to get up and fight for all the wrong reasons for yet another day.  
  
He closed his eyes and savored the sensation of the drink when suddenly he was startled by his beeping scouter. He sighed heavily and set the glass down before hurrying across the room to answer it. One mustn't keep work waiting. The Devil was calling and to ignore was to just step right into his way. His path was littered with lost lives, sadly.   
  
The muffled briefing caused his tired face to awaken with surprise. He fumbled for words, "I-I'll be right there." Without hesitation he left his quarters in a hurried stride.   
  
***  
  
With a soft sound the door whizzed open and the light blue warrior entered the medical lab devoted to only the most serious emergencies. He approached Captain Ginyu and three of his Force. They were waiting outside the ER, looking uneasy. Ginyu was pacing back and forth, his arms behind his back. His eyes, for once, were cast down. His energy seemed to come in bursts. He'd have a calmer pace one moment… and then a sudden burst of worried speed stride. Ginyu had always been a little peculiar, but in situations like this, he was off the wall weird.   
  
Zarbon wasn't sure how to approach or address them. He'd never handled a situation like this - it was almost personal. He was uncomfortable when the Force didn't rise. They just looked up at him, expecting him to say something. Ginyu didn't stop pacing. For a strange second, Zarbon had an impulse to join him in his futile quest to wreck the floor. Instead, he cleared his throat and spoke.   
  
"Gentlemen. What's the story?" He knew this sounded cold and professional, but it was all he knew. What else could he say? He hoped they wouldn't… make things anymore awkward then they already were. After all, the Ginyu were strangely close. Such professional closeness was uncommon in their army.  
  
"What did they tell you?" Guldo was his typical self. This, for some odd reason, struck a nerve in the golden eye. He needed information pronto and the green toad was curious.   
  
He answered all the same though. He did his best to keep his voice even and impersonal. "I was informed there had been an accident with the mutation project. Jeice was supervising and apparently was the victim of said accident. I was ordered to report to ER immediately to get the story to report to Master Freeza."   
  
Ginyu refused to stop making his groove in the tile as he related the events that had come to pass, "That's all true, kid. J was in charge of the mutation project tonight. It was my shift, but Lord Freeza ordered me to meet with King Kold over an upcoming issue of great importance. I needed someone I could trust to take the job. As you all know, I've taken a shine to Jeice over the past year and I gave him the responsibility. Unfortunately… well…" he trailed off.   
  
"Yes?" Zarbon prompted. Ginyu, in all situations, was still Ginyu.   
  
The lavender leader continued, obviously not wanting to relate all he knew, as it was incriminating to Jeice. "Apparently Jeice told the boys working on this project to take a break. He stayed to guard things. They returned and he… well, the machine had been used on him…"  
  
Zarbon's green eyebrow raised. He could tell Ginyu was wording things carefully to protect Jeice. This looked VERY bad. "In other words, Jeice asked the scientists to leave him alone with the machine for a few minutes while he tried it on himself?"  
  
Ginyu didn't answer.  
  
Burter was starting to boil inside. He was extremely worried he would never see his best friend again. He'd always considered J his closest friend… and now the kid was almost certainly dead. His temper flared, finally losing it with Zarbon's attitude. "You assume too much! We have no idea what happened! I bet someone tried to murder J in that machine!"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Ginyu also lost himself to angry. He was also upset over the almost definite loss of the youngest Ginyu. A year earlier he wouldn't have batted an eyelash if the cocky rocker had lost his life… but Jeice had really grown up. He'd really turned things around. It seemed like such a cruel twist of fate.   
  
Ginyu had been addressing Burter, who silenced. However, Zarbon kept on coming, feeling he didn't have to answer to the arrogant Captain. Something inside him was just as upset as they were… only in a different way. He was upset with Jeice for being so senseless and stupid. Again! "That's ridiculous! After all, this isn't the first time Jeice has messed with top secret equipment!"  
  
Ginyu had no idea what Zarbon was talking about, but Burter saw a flash of a panicked Jeice in front of a monitor, illuminated in red light. J had trusted him with that scary secret. He grew all the angrier. "Are you implying Jeice is out to sabotage…"  
  
"That - is - ENOUGH!" Ginyu bellowed.   
  
Zarbon, for once, felt a twinge of fear. The Captain had been addressing them both and was really angry. Z had never seen him like this before… It was startling. He was reminded of how powerful the purple one actually was, even if he didn't always act like it.  
  
They stood in awkward silence. Zarbon had cooled down, not used to Ginyu being like this. Burter, knowing his leader all too well, was still fuming inside… Unexpectedly, Racoome left the room, upset. This made things all the more… uncomfortable.   
  
Ginyu finally cleared his throat, "Let's all calm down and wait for word." Though things were still touchy, the boys took their seats to quietly wait for the doctors to report.   
  
***  
  
Dodoria was slobbering all over, food flying from his mouth, as he devoured drumstick after drumstick of roast fowl. "Rumor has it it's something with his eyes." He said unexpectedly.   
  
Zarbon snapped back to reality, having been lost in his own thoughts. His pink partner had noticed him thinking distantly and had guessed right when he thought it regarded J's accident. Zarbon had looked almost concerned, as though debating. "Huh?"   
  
"Jeice. His eyes. Rumor has it it's something with his eyes…"  
  
"If he's even alive." Apple approached suddenly. "Besides, I heard it was his ears."  
  
"Eyes, ears, all the same." Dodoria dribbled like a toddler, hesitating before he practically attacked his chicken again.  
  
Zarbon's expression showed agitation and annoyance, but he said nothing. Dodoria failed to notice nothing and commented lightly, "You seem concerned. Rumor has it you and Jeice had something going on."  
  
"No, no, no… Rumor has it he and…" Apple trailed off, valuing his life.  
  
"Jeice, Freeza, all the same." Dodoria shrugged, before realizing his mistake. He chuckled nervously. "Correction - Jeice nothing. Freeza - everything. I didn't say that. Got it?"  
  
Zarbon bit his lip into a bloodless line. He'd expected Dodoria's apology to be to him, not the absent Freeza. He couldn't believe even his partners thought he and his Master were involved. It wasn't that he had anything against homosexuals… it was just… he wasn't one, especially not with his Master. He was the butt of every gay joke around the Base and it hurt. People meant it in a degrading way. Worse yet, it meant no one believed he got this job on his own.  
  
"So, Zarbon, is it true?" Dodoria asked suddenly, slurping.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and the boss?"   
  
Zarbon lost it. "NO!" He was so angry he couldn't say more. He stormed from the room abruptly, before he realizing he should have stayed calm and denying. Now they really wouldn't believe him. Then again, he doubted they ever would. He had long hair, jewelry and wore a little pink now and again. They were too closed minded to believe he wasn't…  
  
Then he stopped dead in his tracks. They were judging him, just as he judged Jeice. He shook the thought from his head and carried on. He reminded himself it was all a condition of heart.   
  
***  
  
Guldo was tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for word all morning and unlike Ginyu and Zarbon couldn't come and go as he pleased with higher orders. He'd heard that Jeice was still alive, but he wasn't certain of anything.   
  
He glanced at Racoome, who was holding his head, elbows propped on his knees. The giant hadn't been taking this well at all. He had never been all that close to Jeice… but he seemed to have some personal issue with ER. The atmosphere was just too much for him. He was constantly bursting from the room, only to return reluctantly later on and act as he was now. Troubled.  
  
Burter hadn't left the ER waiting room since they'd been first summoned and informed of the situation. He was silently staring at the window, expressionless. Guldo just wanted to slap him. Guldo tapped his foot faster, fighting the urge.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and they all looked up. It was only Ginyu. There Captain didn't even bother to say 'At ease, men.' as they were already casual and this situation was unique. In fact, he said nothing at all, sitting down.   
  
The silence was unbearable for Guldo. He was so bored. He kind of liked Jeice, but for the most part, wanted to conquer planets or hit the bars right now. He was tired of sitting around waiting for what they already knew. At worse, Jeice was dead and they needed a replacement. Life would go on.  
  
He tried to lighten the moment, "Well, looks like we'll miss the bowling tournament this weekend."  
  
All were silent. Not even a glimmer of emotion.   
  
The door whizzed open again and Zarbon entered, wearing his typical, serious frown. He sat down beside Ginyu instantly, without so much as a sound. Not even brushing fabric or rustling chairs. Creepy silence.   
  
This silence lasted for endless moments… until Ginyu said in the strangest, unexpected tones of depression, "He's dead."  
  
Guldo nearly snapped in frustration. Why was everyone acting so strangely?! Jeice wasn't that important. Why were they wasting precious time sitting around in a waiting room to learn his fate? Why were all the other Ginyu so unnaturally close? Guldo realized then and there, if he died, no one would so much as flinch.   
  
Ever since the change in Jeice… everyone seemed to… care about him. It was so different from the status quo. Typically in the military… no one mourned anyone. Life went on. He couldn't understand why any fuss was being made over some expendable punk. He supposed it was just one of those moments in life he'd never understand. Just some kid. Some expendable kid.   
  
He supposed the real reason they were sitting around was because they needed to know if Jeice was a saboteur. They were waiting for evidence. This made him feel much better. No one would ever get choked up over some meaningless youth. No way.   
  
Before Guldo could mentally ramble further, the head doctor emerged from ER with his clipboard. "Captain." He addressed Ginyu.   
  
"Is he alive?" Ginyu stood, almost concerned. Guldo found himself debating the strange situation again. How close was the Force?  
  
The Doctor replied calmly, "We've managed to save him."   
  
Silence.   
  
The Doctor wasn't sure how to proceed. Typically, people in their military never waited around to see if their teammates lives or died. They found replacements and moved on. They might even kill the failing Force member for their weakness. Life was cold and these… 'Ginyu'… were different.  
  
"Is he a mutated freak?" Guldo couldn't resist.  
  
Very different.  
  
The Doctor cleared his throat and replied seriously, "He's awake. You're welcome to see for yourself." He didn't feel he should have to hold their hands through the experience. It wasn't his job to comfort them. He was a Freeza Doctor, not a Family Doctor.   
  
No one moved.   
  
The doctor sighed, realizing he didn't have much choice. "Whoever programmed the machine programmed it to just radiate him to death. They didn't have any mutation goals. No extra limbs, outrageous changes."  
  
"Then there ARE changes…" Burter frowned. Though he was thankful Jeice was alive. He had been rolling ideas around in his head and had promised himself he'd except a changed Jeice. No matter what. However, this was easier said than done for a soldier of Freeza's army.   
  
"Yes, there are definite changes. Permanent changes."   
  
Silence.  
  
Ginyu cleared his throat. "Is he his usual self?"  
  
"You know him, not me." the doctor was blunt. "He's been awake most of the morning. He seems decent enough. Dazed and confused though. He remembers very little of what happened to him."  
  
"Is he radio-active?" Guldo wasn't sure if he wanted to enter.  
  
"Not anymore." The doctor was now impatient. "He should be just fine according to our knowledge. Though, this is a very unique case. We're lucky we managed to save him, let alone revive him so well. I say again, whoever fired up that machine had NO IDEA what they were doing."  
  
"How is he changed?" Burter insisted, not wanting any shocks. He wanted to be prepared so J didn't see a look of horror on his face. After all, he'd made a promise to accept whatever had happened.  
  
"Just a few physical changes, gentlemen." The doctor cleared his throat and was tempted to glance at his watch. "However, only time will really tell how the radiation effected him."  
  
Silence.  
  
The Doctor was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Alright. I guess we'll see him." Ginyu muttered.   
  
"Do you suppose he'll ever remember what happened?" Zarbon was business.  
  
"Eventually, I suppose." the doctor started as if to go.  
  
"Will he remember US?" Racoome asked timidly.   
  
"Probably…" the tired expert replied flatly. He just wanted them to enter and figure out things for themselves. The military was never this personal. Soldiers never usually required news 'broken to them'…   
  
"Enough chat. Let's go." Zarbon was the first to enter. He understood the Doctors perspective and practically shared it.  
  
The lab reeked of hospital smells that would make any non-desensitized person shudder. Zarbon was indifferent as he entered a room filled with professionals and monitors showing scans that bleeped sadly.   
  
He noticed Jeice, sitting up and having his blood pressure taken. At first he noticed nothing different about the orange young man. However, when Jeice turned to look at him, he did an obvious double take. However, it wasn't until he heard Jeice's voice ("Hey Z…") that his jaw literally dropped…  
  
***   
  
Next Chapter: Hunting the Green Storm   
  
A/N: Note the Chapter titled changed. RUMORED Conditions of Heart. Like anyone pays attention anywayz... ^_^ Alright… so this chapter beat around the bush. Next chapter won't. Promise. Instant answers, ladies and gents. Please keep reading… Let me know what you think.   



	10. Hunting the Green Storm

READING BEDTIME STORIES  
  
Chapter Ten: Hunting the Green Storm  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is all Akira Toriyama. The rest is mine. ^_^  
  
A/N: When you finish reading, I'll explain… _  
  
***  
  
"Hey Z…"  
  
Zarbon didn't answer. He just stood staring at Jeice.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jeice asked in the thickest accent.  
  
Captain Ginyu approached his officer without hesitation, putting on the air that he was totally comfortable with Jeice's change. "How ya feeling, kid? You don't look so bad. The accent is a little surprising, admittedly, but hunter green is a good colour for you." He said this all with the confident Captain G flare that he was famous for.   
  
Zarbon continued to stare at Jeice. His change in appearance wasn't extremely shocking… though the eyes were kind of creepy… It was the voice. He'd never heard such an accent before. It wasn't nasal, or articulated… or flowing… or like anything he'd ever heard. It was harsh and… from the back of the throat.   
  
"WOAH!" Guldo froze in the doorway. "Freakish!"  
  
Ginyu sighed. All his efforts to keep Jeice from feeling like a weirdo were for nothing. "Shut up, Guldo…"  
  
***  
  
Jeice lay in the Emergency Room, silently staring at the ceiling. The orange alien was studying the cracks above him… seeing different images… as though it were a sky of stars. He smiled a small smile as he recalled enjoyable nights on the farm when he'd lie in the cool, green grass of the pastures and enjoy the beauty of the heavens. He'd felt so safe then. He'd never dreamed something… so evil… could come from those heavens…   
  
He'd been moved from the actual Emerge to the Intensive Care of ER. Here he would spend the night. In the morning, he'd be sent to his personal quarters where he was ordered to remain for a few days to rest. The intensive care ward had yet to be renovated and as he stared up, he hoped nothing would drip down into his new eyes.  
  
He'd thought long and hard over the changes he'd underwent. In the end, he was just grateful to be alive. The eyes weren't so terrible. At first they seemed to clash terrible… but he was warming up to them. His ears were a little odd, but he'd get use to them too. It was the new accent he was certain he'd never accustom himself to. How did one's voice change through radiation? He sighed, remembering one of the nurses from a far away galaxy commenting, "It sounds Scottish."   
  
He'd been visited by different people throughout the day. Spencer, the annoyingly attractive and preppy officer, had been the only positive highlight of the entire day though. He'd entered in the room, flirting loudly with a nurse over his shoulder while he sipped a coffee… he'd turned, saw the new J, and starting choking on his drink. He spilled the piping hot java all over himself and was burned. He then, looking like a fool, had been forced to fumble for words to explain his rude reaction. ("MAN, that coffee's hot!") Jeice had found the entire episode very amusing. The uncomfortable, fake laugh had been the best part. Unfortunately, all other visitors, including his own Force, had been depressing.  
  
Nobody wanted to make eye contact with him suddenly. Admittedly, he hadn't gotten to look at his new eyes much, but when he had… as stated, he'd found them acceptable. He was warming up to them. Others were uncomfortable. His eyes looked alien, penetrating. Dark and evil, perhaps. His former, happy-go-lucky orange eyes were gone. His eyes and ears forever altered. He knew he'd get use to them. He can handle it. The voice was something else though. Something else altogether. It wasn't him AT ALL.   
  
Absently, he rubbed his newly shaped ears and wondered if people were going to tease him all over again. He silently debated what it would be like to go back to work. He wondered if there were any strange side effects from the radiation that hadn't come out in him yet. He lay in the darkness and wondered until he fell into a dreamless sleep…  
  
***  
  
Jeice jelled his short, white hair, deep in concentration. He'd been back to work a few days now… and things were normal enough. Not a soul had teased him to his face this time around. It seemed people didn't find it amusing, just creepy. He occasionally caught a glimpse of people whispering and glancing at him, almost as though it was a scandal.  
  
He smiled an adorable smile after he finished his hair, satisfied with his work. He was gradually adapting to his new look. He'd realized the pointed ears were an improvement. They really complimented his style. His new eye colour hadn't come so easily. Hunter green and orange hadn't seemed like an great combination… but now… he'd adapted his wardrobe colour and it seemed to fit well enough. He'd always loved hunter and forest greens. This hunter was so dark it looked almost black… only in certain light did the charming colour come out. However… sometimes he missed his orange eyes and wanted to wear an older outfit. Those days, he wore shades.   
  
His door buzzed and he sighed, snapping his fingers as finished preparing his appearance for the day. The door slipped open and a formal messenger entered, actually saluting. "Good morning, Sir."  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" Jeice smiled, turning away from the mirror.   
  
"Please report to Office #272 immediately."  
  
This was a first for Jeice. Typically messengers had messages. This guy was giving orders. However, it was obvious the orders came from some superior. However, he had a shift he was already running late for…  
  
"Don't worry about duty. Captain Ginyu is well aware, sir."  
  
"Uh… thanks." Jeice replied, growing more surprised. Having his routine tampered with felt like being uprooted. This year he'd become comfortable with his daily schedule and didn't like it disrupted. Stranger still, he had no idea who wanted to speak to him or why. "What's it in regards to?"   
  
The soldier gave him a strange look and then cleared his throat, "With all due respect, sir… it's not my place. Please report to 272."  
  
***   
  
Jeice approached the appointed office and beeped to enter. The door opened instantly and he entered the reasonably nice office of some higher-up. A comfortable desk chair rolled around and Zarbon was looking rather stern within it.  
  
Jeice was relieved somewhat. "Z… what's all this?"  
  
"This isn't a personal call, Jeice." Zarbon wanted to state up front this was business. "I don't enjoy calling comrades in for interrogations… but it's all part of the job…"  
  
Jeice was taken aback. He couldn't imagine what Zarbon would have to accuse or question him about. Unless of course… it was his accident with the mutation project. With further thought, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. He regretted not filling out his forms about the incident more carefully… but then realized he'd done the best anyone could under the circumstances. He could barely remember what happened. He was well aware of how sketchy and suspicious his account sounded, but it was the best he could put together without many memories.   
  
"Just wanted to talk to you about… the incident." Zarbon worded this carefully. He flipped to a fresh sheet of paper on his notepad and prepared to record every syllable for his superiors. However, he hated the fact he had to be the one to question J. Why couldn't some other officer handle it?  
  
"Just wanted to talk to you about… the incident." Zarbon worded this carefully. He flipped to a fresh sheet of paper on his pad, ready to record every single syllable for his superiors. He had tried to get out of this assignment, without success. He didn't like questioning Jeice, especially when he really was suspicious of him. He was nearly certain something shady was going on and didn't want to find out about it. This was the very reason he didn't want a personal life!   
  
Zarbon motioned for Jeice to sit in the across the desk from him. Jeice didn't want to talk about the strange happening at the mutation lab. He also didn't like the way Z seemed to be avoiding his eyes. Just like everyone else did these days. "Fine, thanks." he answered.   
  
"Jeice, I'll be frank."   
  
"Who?" Jeice wasn't familiar with the expression.  
  
Zarbon cleared his throat, annoyed. Deep within his inner stirrings about Southerners grew a little more negative. Jeice was confirming himself ignorant yet again. "I'll be blunt."   
  
"Oh." Jeice felt stupid suddenly. Why did Zarbon always have the ability to make him feel inferior? It wasn't his fault he'd never heard the phrase. Last time he checked Frank was a name. He supposed he was a little ignorant sometimes. However, Zarbon needed to understand no one knew everything and even the smartest are far from perfect.  
  
"Jeice… the paperwork of your accounts… is extremely sketchy. Dare I say suspicious…"  
  
Jeice felt himself start to sweat. This wasn't good. Something in Zarbon's tone told him so. He cleared his throat uneasily and replied, "It's sketchy because I can't really remember what went down, Z."  
  
"Right." was Zarbon's traditional response. J's accent was bugging him.  
  
Jeice glanced at the door and wished he was at work. "Seriously, Zarbon. I don't know what happened. I remember bits and pieces. I assure you… whatever happened wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yes, yes…" Z was skeptical as he produced the reports and started flipping through. "Attempted murder, you feel?"  
  
"Someone tricked me inside that machine and slammed the door. I remember a moment of panic and then… nothing more."  
  
"Interesting. After a week you're certain nothing more has come to you?" Zarbon pressed. Jeice's story was very suspicious. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. However, he wanted to give J a chance to spare himself. There was still time to come clean.   
  
Jeice shook his head.   
  
Zarbon sighed. "Jeice, why did you send those boys to break?"  
  
Jeice answered, "As I reported… I was hungry myself and wanted a snack brought back-"  
  
"It takes half a dozen scientists to bring you a snack?" Zarbon always had an amazing ability to rewording things. He saw through things and twisted them. Jeice was starting to feel inferior again…  
  
Freeza's left wanted answers and J realized suddenly… he didn't have them. He had no idea why he'd sent ALL the guys out because HE was hungry. It didn't make sense. He couldn't really remember his reasoning of the time… the thought process was lost. He noted Zarbon was clicking his pen on the pad, waiting for an answer with an expression that made him want to scream in miserable frustration.  
  
"I can't remember-" he started. Spelled phonically the phrase would appear: 'Ah can'na ruh'member-' with a unique accentuation.   
  
Zarbon cut him off, annoyed. "Naturally. You can't seem to remember much of anything, Jeice. Not only is your story suspicious… you can't back up your reasoning. The entire affair lacks logic."  
  
Jeice seemed to search for words. He knew he wasn't responsible for what had happened. In fact, he'd been a victim, if anything. However, when Zarbon doubted the logic of the situation… he was sadly reminded again how different their worlds were. Sometimes bad things happened and they just couldn't be explained. Sometimes all the reason in the world doesn't make sense. Before he could stop himself, he sighed regretfully, "Stuff happens."   
  
He realized his mistake too late. The words had just flown out of his mouth. Zarbon clicked his note pad shut in a silent and serious manner that let J know he'd gone to far this time.   
  
"Stuff happens." He repeated, trying to conceal his angry with a calm, cool tone. "Stuff happens…"  
  
Jeice tried to quickly repair, almost rambling, "That's not what I meant. I meant that sometimes bad things happen and they just don't make sense. Reason and logic can't explain every accident. I wasn't being indifferent and uncaring about the situation, my tone was regretful, Zarbon. It came out wrong… because… the accident wasn't my fault and at this time we don't know whose fault it is… Sometimes-"  
  
"Enough!" Zarbon slammed his first down on the desk, unexpectedly.  
  
Jeice was startled into nearly nervous silence. They sat without words for some time… the Northerner speechlessly stewing. Jeice realized he was in quite a corner now. Zarbon had been tip toeing around the fact he was in serious trouble… and now he'd accidentally ticked Z off.   
  
The jeweled young warrior finally spoke. "You realize you're suspected our very serious treachery, Jeice."  
  
Jeice knew his response would come out quivering, so he didn't speak. He may have been humbled and taught some humility the past year, but he still had enough pride to refuse to show fear, especially to someone weaker. A year earlier J had been quite cowardly. He'd been the type to take a cheap shot if he could get it. However, things were different now… He had dignity.   
  
Zarbon, whether Jeice liked it or not, could tell he was pushing sensitive buttons. He wanted to frightened Jeice into a confession. He continued to push, "High charges, Jeice…" Push. "Sabotage… Treason… Disloyalty… Sedition…" Every word was another push. "…Perfidy… Deception… Treachery…" Push. Push. Push.   
  
Jeice's lip started to quiver slightly. He refused to cry, though old cowards die hard. Many say a soul can change - and surely they can - but they seldom do. Jeice sat there, frightened more and more with each accusation… each word of betrayal… and…   
  
"Freeza is personally involved in this case." Zarbon was honest. He was pushing ever so gently. He was an expert at pushing people over the edge. Slowly, but surely, he always made them cry. "And you know how Lord Freeza treats… annoyances…"  
  
Jeice's lip worsened with the tremble… He had nothing to confess… if he were to crack… what would he say? What would he do? He was trapped. Absolutely trapped. He had to hold on. He couldn't snap… he…  
  
"Just imagine how he treats traitors."  
  
SNAP.  
  
"I'm not a traitor!" he lashed out, his eyes wetting. "I would die for Freeza and his cause! I've proven it countless times, damn you! I risk my life everyday! Through Freeza's Army I stay alive! It's MY LIFE! I wouldn't risk everything - I wouldn't throw it all away - trying to stop an invincible, ALL POWERFUL force! I'm telling you the truth! I wasn't responsible for whatever happened in that mutation lab! I'M the victim here! And that computer crap was a mistake-"  
  
"Freeza KILLS mistakes!" Zarbon snapped back. He was so angry. He'd never had someone lash out irrationally like this before. Jeice wasn't crying - he was shouting. All others caved in and confessed… sobbing for mercy… Jeice fought bitterly, clinging to whatever hope there was he'd be found innocent. He was nearly crying, but not going to. He was obviously enraged and upset beyond all control. His disrespect screamed volumes.   
  
Jeice and Zarbon sat in panting, outraged silence for a few moments, glaring at one another…  
  
"Come on, Zarbon! I was just nuked! You're suspicious I can't remember stuff?!"  
  
"You're a liar, Jeice." Zarbon was calming down somewhat.  
  
A small part of his Northern heart was pained by hurting Jeice and bringing about his undoing. The rest was all business. He would do anything for Freeza. Even kill the only person who ever smiled at him sincerely. The only person who had ever sincerely asked 'How are you?' He didn't look at it in that melodramatic manner. That personal crap got you killed. So many soldiers fell to feelings. He would gladly turn on anyone. He wouldn't die.. Zarbon was NEVER going to die.   
  
Jeice felt himself losing it again. There was only one thing his no-good father had ever taught him and that was: Never call someone a "liar" or "shallow". One insulted their honour, the other their soul. However, before he could snap back, Zarbon continued…  
  
"You're a liar and it's time you learned how the military works. Military justice isn't like civilian justice. In public justice you're INNOCENT until proven guilty. In the army… your GUILTY until you prove yourself innocent. That said, you haven't a leg to stand on, you ignorant fool."  
  
Jeice was seething mad now. He couldn't even speak he was so enraged.   
  
Zarbon continued, "We've only got circumstantial evidence against you right now, Ginyu. I never squealed about the first "accident". However, this is strike two in my books. Strike three and I tell everything. Strike three and you're out. You're gone."  
  
Silence. Jeice was so obviously angry. His closed mouth his clenched teeth. Pearly whites trembling with pressure. He had never been so angry in all his career. He was walking a very thin line… a line of life and death… a line about to hang him dead… and here stood this flake from the North… his hangman.   
  
"Now get the hell outta my office." Zarbon almost spat.  
  
Jeice was gone, almost instantly.  
  
Zarbon sat silently behind his desk, listening to an approaching storm. The thunder and lightning would be upon them any moment. He sighed, feeling horrible. He hadn't meant for things to blow out of control the way they had. He'd wished some other officer had handled it. He still liked Jeice to some degree… and now… things were worse than ever between them. However, that was the way things had to be. He had a job to do and no goofy Ginyu was worth dying over. NEVER.   
  
***  
  
Jeice had stormed from the office in a raging whirl of heat. He was sweating and trying not to screech. He stumbled through the halls, wall to wall, until he staggered into his own home. He was extremely feverish and near insane. The pyrexia had sprung from nowhere in his running anger and had totally consumed him now.   
  
Lightning flashed, illuminating the apartment.  
  
"I'm… sick…" he was inaudible as he stumbled towards the mirror. He was so flushed and trembling. He managed to see his feverish face in the steaming glass… but his mind was a blur of delirious heat. He almost failed to notice his eyes were behaving very strangely. They were changing colour. First hunter to orange. Than orange to hunter… and visa versa… as he stood barely about to breath. His breath was on fire. He leaned his sweaty self against the glass for support… but started to slide down, blazing. "I'm… I'm… sick…" he collapsed.   
  
He lay barely breathing, a boiling and sweaty red mess on the floor.   
  
Another skybanger flashed across the sky with a sickening crack that illuminated the room red. The world crackled with red… and people started screaming…   
  
***  
  
A/N: Thank you for the support.   
  
Firstly, I'm sure you've all noticed how I've tied his appearance on the actual show with his appearance in this fic. Ya, Silver tells me J-kun has dark green, almost black eyes on the show. Anyway, don't worry, Jeice fans. You just have to trust me. ;)  
  
Secondly, please continue to let me know what you think of stuff. Do you understand the chapter titles? "Hunting The Green Storm" has many meanings. Even aside from hunter green and the storm that's started up. That title has several meanings if you think about it. ^_^  
  
Lastly and most importantly, please be patient with me. I'm very busy and I try and take my time when I post my work. I don't like to pump out crap as fast as a can just to please people. I'm so sorry, but you won't like it if I don't take my time and think about stuff. I need inspiration to write. I need to be in the mood too.   
  
Anyway, I hope all this stuff makes sense. Thanks again, everyone!! ^_^  
  



	11. Soaking Wet and Stressed

READING BEDTIME STORIES

Chapter 11 - Soaking Wet and Stressed

* * *

Disclaimer: I remind you all the DBZ stuff belongs to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

The sense of crashing through an unreal layer of life screamed through him with a silent splash. The water was absolutely freezing. He couldn't breath. As he slammed in… he slammed up as well - bolting upright in bed and crying out in alarm. Later his nurse would explain he had reflexively yelped for help and that he'd muttered about drowning in a inaudible, half crazed mumble.

Jeice sat in his hospital cot, trembling and panting as though he'd been suffocating. As the world spun he could recall a strange sensation of falling and then a burst of reality - very cold and shocking. All he could think of, as the world went wild, was of some near-drowned animal who'd managed to struggle out of the cold, dark water against all odds… with all the world watching with indifference.

Pain shot through him and the dizziness persisted. The back of his mind believed himself sopping. He quivered, shivering from imaginary cold and shaken from the experience. He felt the water dripped and his teeth chattered, heart racing. He could see the hospital, but feel the delusion. His breathing slowed, but became more labored as he weakly called out, "Nurse! … Nurse!" Trapped between reality and illusion the young soldier's mind was in shambles.

* * *

Freeza screeched like a banshee as he smashed a chair over Zarbon's back. It shattered and the handsome blue officer nearly crumpled in pain and surprise. The pretty boy was on his hands and knees, bracing himself in case there was anything more. Fortunately, one chair was enough.

"Get the hell out." Freeza spat.

Zarbon rose, determined to have dignity as he left. As he made his way down the corridor he remembered his confusion when Lord Freeza had ordered him to the floor. SMASH! It had come to the point where Freeza wanted all to suffer, all to bleed, for his inconvenience. Even his favourites. No one was safe, it seemed.

He couldn't resist rubbing his bruising back, wondering why something as simple as a chair across him had hurt so much. Perhaps it was the surprise, more likely though, it was Freeza's strength. There would never be another like him.

He stumbled into his office and found notes about the mysterious fire on his desk. It wasn't the first of its kind. Freeza clung stubbornly to the concept of a conscious force attacking him. The Lord was fascist in his principals and frustrated with the situation. He wasn't accustomed to the inability to fight back. Who could stop the weather? However, he was determined to punish whoever was responsible once he found them. He wouldn't accept anything else - someone was to be blamed. They say lightning never strikes twice… but in Freeza's mind… lightning never struck once. Even at the first blow he'd suspected enemy activity.

His ego refused to allow the possibility of a force he couldn't fight, couldn't control - no matter what. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

"HMPH…" Guldo sipped his soda and listened to Burter convey the information he'd picked up from the night nurses of Emerge. "There's always something wrong with that boy. His life's like one of Racoome's soap operas. Frankly, I've had enough."

Burter snorted, but said nothing. Guldo constantly muttered about Jeice's mental and physically frailty - it was certainly nothing new. However, even he was forced to admit Jeice had been too much over the past few weeks. If Jay wasn't careful he'd have a funk as bad as last year and that would certainly be the end of him professionally.

Racoome started to speak, but Guldo interrupted, angry. "Every single time we turn around that feeble fool is holding us back. I can't believe Ginyu hasn't exterminated him, let alone let him stay on this team. He's unfit for the army, let alone our elite force!"

Guldo, on a roll, would have continued had Ginyu not blasted from nowhere, slamming the pop can from his warty hand, shouting, "Shut up!" The scenario was very startling. Ginyu stood before them heaving, almost seething, trying to control his temper. Realizing the awkwardness of it all, the Captain cleared his throat, "Get back to work."

He watched them resume their orders, his arms crossed with an air of authority. He was so infuriated with the situation he could scarcely stand the sight of any of them at the moment, let alone listening to them tear down one of their own. It was a sickening display no Ginyu should… _Oh, shut up. _

It was more than that. His annoying Ginyu flare was faltering under all the stress. The fires had put him in an awful state. He couldn't fathom where the mysterious lightning was suddenly coming from. Why was it picking off their buildings one by one?

His mind wandered to a painting from his childhood on the wall of his grandfather's cottage. A strange painting of decaying gray log barns from the pioneer days in a lonely field... the sky dark... a beautiful fork of lightning striking one of the ancient buildings... It had been such an interesting art peice...

He shook his head, hard. That life didn't exist anymore. That cottage was gone. That planet was gone. His entire family was gone. And he needed to forget about it all once more. He scolded himself for allowing his mind to slip away from the present so. His mind tended to drift to the past when he was particularly stressed out. He hadn't always been a murderous military commander and sometimes he actually _remembered_ that fact... which wasn't healthy for him to do...

He watched his warriors scurry about. They all looked so serious, as though a smile would be their undoing. He realized this was the case - he'd set that mood himself. He observed Guldo huffing and puffing like a wolf before a house of bricks. The sweaty little toad was too comfortable, too cocky. The lavender leader had heard almost every word he'd said about Jeice.

That was another factor to his great stress. Jeice.

Presently, the team was down a man… and if things didn't improve… Ginyu would find himself pressured to select someone with elite potential. How annoyingly awful it would be. Especially considering he'd just gotten comfortable with his team over the last few months. Gotten comfortable with Jeice. Initially the guy had been an annoying pain in the ass... a prima donna and a brat... but he's grown up fast after his first real taste of his mortality. The near death experience a year ago had changed him for the better.

That orange punk had really become an asset. He'd cleaned up his act and trained hard and gotten extremely strong this year! No one had predicted he'd rise to his full potential so quickly. He and Racoome were in tight competition now for second spot. It was a shame to face the possibility of losing the kid.

He had to admit to himself he'd taken a shine to the kid. He really seemed to understand what it meant to be Ginyu. He shared the Captain's sense of fun and style. He showed true Ginyu attitude, like none before him ever had. He was young and he had the ENERGY level to keep up with the Captain's craziness!

Ginyu silently predicted he would never find a replacement who was even a shadow of the fiery, foolish Jeice. That lead to the biggest problem of all. He was forced to question his personal bias. At points he'd thought the world of Jeice… He enjoyed working with his entire Force… but Jeice was definitely his favourite now. Such biased wasn't good. He'd never known it before. It was troubling. _I'm starting to risk my neck for this kid. I'm starting to care WAY too much... _

Ginyu had been like Jeice's mentor all year as he grew to his full potential. And Jeice had been with him several years now.

But he remembered the kid from long, long ago. He'd been so memorable. His appearance, for starters. The striking orange child.

Then he heard Guldo muttering under his breath again, "That Jeice is a liability. It's gone too far. We-"

Racoome finally interrupted to say his peace, "In case you've forgotten… Jay was nuked the other day. Sure, he's been really vulnerable the last little while, but I assume it's a streak of bad luck. I mean, if you were mutated, I doubt you'd bounce right back."

"How can you defend that traitor?" Guldo spat the words before he realized what he was saying. They all froze as if frightened and waited for Captain Ginyu to lose it.

However, the Captain stood his ground and pretended to have missed the entire conversation. If they continued, he would snap at them to shut up… he couldn't handle it.

Ginyu innately knew Jeice was no traitor. And yet he couldn't help but play the possible scenarios through his head. Under what circumstances could Jeice BE a traitor? Were there any?

_I am really biased... He COULD be a traitor, after all... And I'm sticking my neck out... _

Being a traitor would explain much of his behavior. However, no matter how long the leader debated the issue he couldn't picture Jeice being evil. He'd seen Jeice angry… but never hateful. Hurt… but never vengeful.

Maybe someone had promised him a way out of his deadly enslavement... err, promising military career...

NO. Jeice had finally been prospering. He was working his way up in their world. Why would he risk it all? Why would he blow it now?

Ginyu unknowingly sighed aloud. He turned away from the smoking ruins. All the above subjects had been talked dead. He was all talked out about it, frankly. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Freeza's temper was frightening and the lavender leader's personal stress level was rising rapidly. Between the Base's troubles, the Force's failings and Jeice's antics… he couldn't take much more. His arrogant smile fell into a troubled frown. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Jeice rubbed the sleep from his mouth and eyes, knowing that he was an unkempt, embarrassing mess. He felt as groggy as he looked grubby. He glanced into the next room and noted two female doctors chatting quietly over their clipboards. One, was the pretty little doctor he'd been dealing with all morning… the second was an unfamiliar face. As far as he knew, he'd never seen her around the Base before.

His doctor was smiling somewhat as she tapped her pencil on her notes. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair and eyes a warm rose colour. She was so pleasant. The second doctor wasn't smiling at all. She looked extremely serious behind her intellectual spectacles. Her skin was pale green, which complimented her hunter green hair and eyes. Her hair was in a professional bun, not free and lovely like the first girl's. Jeice shook his head, scolding himself for staring. He loved women. Always had. He couldn't help himself.

He watched them discuss his case, their lips moving silently through the glass, hoping the pretty pink would return. Fortune smiled and so did she as she reentered, "Good news, sir."

"Oh, the respect…" he smiled, charming in his jest.

She smiled back professionally before continuing, "You're free to go. All symptoms have gone and your tests have come back perfectly normal. Originally, we assume it was just a brief bug - a fever that passed. Then we noted your eye colour and voice have returned to normal. Obviously, the radiation caused a little glitch, but now everything's fine. You can resume your duties without concern."

Jeice liked her smile, but couldn't stand the bull it fed. He was certain there was much more going on then she was admitting. Why had they spoken of him so long in private? Did the other doctor always look so grave… or was something serious going on? He finally asked, "What if it happens again… you know… a relapse?"

She sighed, "If there's a reoccurrence I'll have to sign you over to Doctor Vallen. She specializes in unique cases. No other physician on the Base has the expertise to analyze such a case."

Jeice didn't respond right away. He found himself looking out the window. Black smoke slowly snaked across his faint reflection. He barely noticed the dead fire outside… he stared blankly at his orange eyes. Eventually, he turned back to her, "What happened last night?"

"To yourself, sir… or the base?" Jeice finally registered that something had happened to the base AGAIN. Another fire.

"Both."

* * *

The officers private bar was deserted aside from the three. Zarbon sipped his heavy liquor, watching Apple and Dodoria devouring something very much like spoiled yogurt. Normally he'd look away with turned stomach, but not today. Today he was staring right at them blankly, filled with a sense of hopelessness. He stopped sipping and took a good, long swig… knowing as the moments ticked by he would sooner or later have to go "home". It was so disheartening.

He played the scene repeatedly in his mind and still couldn't understand the disturbing smile his master had given, personally informing him of his new living quarters. Freeza claimed there was a housing shortage with all the fire, therefore, Zarbon had no choice but to relocate to the Ginyu Building… right next to Jeice and Guldo. It was the most awkward situation he'd crossed in a long time. In truth, he'd rather continue without quarters, rather than live with those idiots. Those… those…

His expression darkened, knowing very well it wasn't protocol for Master Freeza to inform someone of new living arrangements personally. Nor was there a housing shortage. In fact, a few rooms in Dodoria's wing were available. Apple had applied for a move and they hadn't hesitated to except. It was obvious Freeza had had a few days to collect himself and was now searching for some cheer. He knew placing his snobby left hand among the freakish and despised Ginyu would amuse him for months.

"So, who wants to help me move?" Apple slobbered. His quarters had been lost in the most recent fire.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I have to work overtime that day." Dodoria answered instantly without a thought.

"I didn't even say the day!" Apple started to accuse. "You lazy-"

"Be grateful you missed the _housing shortage_…" Zarbon unexpectedly entered the conversation, his tones calmly bitter and sarcastic. He was tired of the two bothersome simpletons and couldn't stand their constant bickering. They squawked back and forth like filthy birds. Stupid, filthy birds. He almost said it aloud.

"What's your problem?" Dodoria suddenly turned to him, accidentally spitting food upon his smooth blue cheek.

Zarbon felt the slop on him...

... and suddenly lost it, shattering his glass on the counter. He fumed from the room without looking back.

It wasn't until he was alone in the corridor that he realized he had nowhere else to go and still had slop on his skin. He sighed and leaned against the wall, wondering what he'd done to deserve such circumstances? Working with imbeciles and now living with imbeciles…

Jeice hated him. They all hated him.

Had his life always been so crappy? Yes. Every since he'd been pulled from the rubble by mercenaries. Life had been crappy since then.

* * *

Jeice was drying his bright white hair, head tilted on a strange angel, as he thought. His bathroom was too warm and steamy and he would never dry if he remained in its humidity. He'd expected the shower to make him feel better, but it hadn't. He still felt disgusting. The phlegm in the back of his throat and the sleep and other gunk throughout the rest of him was driving him mad.

He felt sticky and ill, wanting nothing more than to go to bed. He was almost tired enough to have that 'skeleton-eye-socket syndrome' he despised.

He stepped out into the cool living room of his apartment and flopped into a comfortable chair. He would air dry and feel much better, hopefully…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Jeice fell from his chair in panic. It took him a moment to realize someone had given up the doorbell and was now banging on his door. He'd fallen asleep. He'd fallen asleep and was two hours late for work!

By the time the orange youth had wrapped a white housecoat around himself and was about to open the door, Captain Ginyu barged through it. Seeing a very tired Jeice in his bathrobe irritated the arrogant officer. Jeice looked like hell. Absolute exhaustion. "You've missed duty again! I've had it. Get dressed."

"Captain…" Jeice tried in vain. There was no excuse.

"You're coming with me!" Ginyu snapped.

Chapter 12: Black As Pitch


	12. Black As Pitch

Chapter 12: Black as Pitch

A/N: I felt it was time for a little comedy again… just a little… ^.^

***

Ginyu quickly weaved through the grid of corridors with a nervous Jeice in his shadow. Eventually they stopped before a door and Ginyu rang the buzzer. As he waited, humming and glancing about, he seemed suddenly cheerful. Jeice was surprised and then immediately confused. There was something in this cheerful humming... and Jeice suddenly suspected there was someone special on the other side of the door...

One of Ginyu's glances fell of the uneasy youth and he vaguely explained, "I'm sick of your health issues holding the team back, kid. These doctors of yours have no answers… you should have been cured long ago. Time to take matters into our own hands. Ginyu style."

Jeice should have been reassured, but he wasn't. The best he could hope for was some bizarre form of alternative medicine...

The door opened slowly and a mysterious female voice called out, "Welcome…"

***

"…But she's a quack…" Jeice said through gritted teeth as he forced a smile. A strange, short woman was circling him, muttering strange incantations to herself. His comment had been directed to Ginyu, who stood back, certain the woman would restore his officer's health.

"Nonsense, Jeice. Show some respect. I have every confidence in this woman. When I was going blind from a rare plant on some backwards planet she was the ONLY one who could save my sight."

And then he coughed loudly, "Not that I - the marvellous Captain Ginyu - have had tons of medical ailments. Sickness and injury are for the weak, Jeice!"

"How's that collar bone, Captain?" the woman absently handed him medication in a paper bag.

Ginyu hacked, embarrassed. He attempted to clear his throat.

"Of course, Captain." Jeice couldn't resist a sarcastic tone.

The short woman was petite and extremely unique in appearance. It was tough to determine her age, but she was older. Jeice suspected he'd find her pretty if she did things differently. He wasn't sure what sort of culture she came from - but the clothing, make up and accessories were strange to him and he didn't find them appealing. If she dressed like someone from HIS planet, though... she'd be pretty... (for someone older, anyway)...

She spoke suddenly, voice as mystical as her movements, "Greetings, young man… Welcome to my humble abode… Please, tell me your troubles…"

"Actually, I'm just fine, thanks…" Jeice glanced towards the door uneasily. Her dark and mysterious room was filled with all sorts of strange and intimidating decorations. Right now, the severed hand floating in a jar of green eye gook was his focus.

She took his hand. "My third eye sees your peril, young man. Please do not lie to me… tell me your troubles…"

Jeice glanced at Ginyu, "Third eye?" The woman only had two visible eyes as far as he could see. Ginyu gave him a serious look, warning him to silence and humor the lady.

Jeice cleared his throat, "Troubles. Yes, troubles…" He tried to sound grave, but it was clear he was barely holding back laughter.

"Don't be shy, my dear… Tell the eye…" she patted his orange hands.

Jeice couldn't resist, "If your extra eye really knows all and sees all… why do I still have to tell you what's wrong with me?"

Ginyu looked very annoyed and then shook his head, turning away.

The woman squeezed Jeice's hands too tightly,"You are skeptical. I understand that. If you'd like a full explanation of-"

"Alright, alright." Jeice interrupted, not wanting to hear another word. "I'm sick. No doctor on the planet has a clue what's wrong with me."

"Describe your symptoms, my child." She released his hands and started flipping through a very large, ancient book of spells and incantations. She began mixing powders and colored sands, muttering under her breath strangely.

Jeice was growing more uncomfortable by the moment. He failed to realize he was a hypocrite. He condemned Zarbon for judging others, when really he could be JUST as closed minded himself. He was judging this woman's culture and beliefs.

Ginyu decided to point the fact out bluntly to him. "This lady is a Remae, Jeice. Their race is known for their premonitions and alternative medicine practices. It's incredibly rude of you to snub her culture, eliefs, traditions... YOU didn't like it when YOUR culture was judged, after all..."

Jeice frowned, looking embarassed, but did not apologize.

He instead mumbled his symptoms, "I'm suddenly unable to read text I don't already know. I can sleep for days and still be drained - it's like I can't rejuvenate anymore. I keep waking abruptly after horrible night terrors. There's no dream, I just wake in terror. The food I eat doesn't seem to be… fueling my body… I'm wasting away, sick as a dog."

She stopped, looking up. "These are truly grave and unique symptoms... My eye senses it is not a cancer or a traditionally draining disease... Whatever is wrong with you is something rare or new that the doctors do not recognize..."

"AND?" Jeice had hoped for more.

"I'm telling you..." She said patiently. "This is not your imagination. You are gravely ill, but the problem is rare or unknown..."

"AND?"

"It is life threatening in that it refuses to let you rest and nourish yourself, child. You look terrible."

"AND?"

"Jeice!" Ginyu smacked the boy abruptly.

She studied his face and finally said, "You haven't much time left. This MUST be cured immediately if you are to survive." She turned away fromh im and began mixing things. "Allow me a moment to make an elixir..."

Jeice made a face, "Elixir?"

She handed him a cup to sip from. Jeice looked at her, hesitant. She gave him a reassuring smile and urged the spoon towards his lips. J glanced toward his leader, but only saw his distracted back. Ginyu was carelessly toying with magical nic-nacs on the middle aged woman's coffee table. At least Jeice assumed it was a coffee table… everything in the room was so freakish…

As Jeice watched Ginyu, he suspected something was up. The Captain was acting funny. Hmmm...

"Please, child, trust… Trust the eye… I shall say a short incantation for you. Just please, sip from the moon spoon of-"

"The moon spoon?" Jeice disrespectfully interrupted again.

"The moon spoon." She repeatedly seriously.

"JEICE." Ginyu snarled."

"Alright, alright." Jeice quickly took a large swallow from the spoon, making a face of disgust. He cried out in alarm as the cool liquid started to burn his mouth. "AH!" he spit the elixir out onto the carpet. The potion had once been a strange orange… now it was hunter green.

Jeice wiped his mouth and realized there was a small trickle of blood slipping from his lips. His eyes (temporarily hunter green) glanced up over his reddened hand to look at the mysterious woman. She was shaking her head regretfully. "That's not a promising reaction."

Jeice's lip quivered, as it traditionally did when he was growing upset. His inner mouth hurt so terribly his eyes were beginning to water. He blinked back reflexive tears that made his beautiful eyes sparkle. He watched as the hunter green liquid started to eat away at the carpet, creating a disturbing white foam. It reminded him of acid.

"Next time I'll try something.." She was talking, but Jeice wasn't listening.

Jeice started to inform her there wouldn't be a _next time_… when blood spilled over his lips again. He started for the door, but Ginyu stopped him. "Relax, Jay. Give it another try. It's a very difficult art... but the Remae possess medicines no one else in the universe has... All the hocus pocus crap really works..."

The woman glared at Ginyu for saying 'hocus pocus crap'... She suddenly returned to her potions and started mixing powders. "I'm going to have you inhale a very special…"

"That's alright, thank you." Jeice interrupted again, very quickly. The last thing he wanted was to get high on another bizarre and burning concoction, collapsing in her living room as he continued to bleed from the mouth.

She ignored him, turning around with a beautiful and sparkling bowl of rainbow powder. "Please inhale this, young man…"

Ginyu gave a lethal look and before the youth knew what was happening, he found himself sniffing, his face almost in the little bowl. He continued to inhale the strange content until… he sneezed. He sneezed and sneeze and sneezed. Eventually the fit passed and a large drop of blood dripped from his nose to the carpet below. Right beside the hunter green stain that had finally settled.

He looked up, mouth and nose bleeding a little, nearly glaring at the medicine maker. She had her small back to him as she mumbled little spells under her breath and burned flower petals. "I sense your doubt, my child. As long as you doubt you will not heal. The power of the mind-"

"This is ridiculous." Jeice muttered to Ginyu.

"And that is why you shall never be healed. Don't you realize your life hangs by a frail thread? _Believe_ you will heal." She turned back to him. "Now, please rub this cream on your lovely orange skin."

Jeice almost smiled at the compliment, but he was still bleeding from the mouth and nose, burning, still inflamed. Hesitantly he took the cup of peach cream. It smelt of all sorts of wonderfully natural scents… tempting scents. Jeice, against his better judgment, gave into the pleasant aromas and started spreading the cream on his arms. The smell grew stronger and more sensual as he continued to rub it on. Unfortunately… the odor turned alarmingly putrid suddenly… and started to sting. Jeice started to cry out in pain, dropping the container.

"Jeice?" Ginyu was surprised as his officer dropped to the floor in pain. As he stood over the young warrior he gasped. Jeice's 'lovely orange skin' was discoloring. In fact, it was downright changing color. Within moments, he was almost entirely green.

Surprisingly, she lost the mystical, melodramatic tone: "What the hell?" She said bluntly.

Ginyu helped Jeice rise to his feet. He looked skeptically at the medicine maker, "Are you sure you can help him, Minny?"

"Unless these are allergic reactions..." She trailed off gravely, thinking to herself.

Annoyed, Jeice teetered on his wobbly legs. "Get me out of here…" he managed, his voice shaking. His skin was stinging and starting to itch.

"Relax, kid." Minny turned on a light and the room suddenly wasn't so mystical or intimidating. The room suddenly seemed like regular quarters that someone had decorated. The atmosphere was gone.

She rose her dark, mysterious shades, revealing rose coloured eyes. She rolled up her sleeves and yanked a curtain away, revealing a strange machine.

She sighed, turning to Jeice. "Last resort, fella..." She said in her more casual voice. "This should at least reverse all the nasty stuff that just happened to you… if not cure you of all problems. However, I warn you… it's quite dangerous. It's still in the experimental stages and…"

"Yes, yes. He's ready." Ginyu was blunt as he shoved Jeice into the machine's chair and pulled the large metal helmet down over J's eyes, which were changing orange as he worried.

The middle aged Minny pushed her shades back down, unrolled her sleeves and hit the lights. The room was plunged into eerie darkness again and she prepared to push the starting button. She resumed her dramatically ways and began a spell. "Black as midnight… Black as pitch… Fair is foul... foul if fair..."

"Just push the button!" Jeice snapped rudely. This was total BS in his opinion.

She shrugged and slammed the large black button. The strange machine instantly started to work on Jeice. The clocks, computers and other technology in the room started to fritz, proving the machine wasn't magical at all. The sounds of electric overload built… Jeice began to hurt… and finally blacked out.

Suddenly, all was normal… the machine stopped, silent and smoking…

Minny and Ginyu approached through the smoky darkness…

"Oh my LORD…"

* * *

A/N: Please pardon spelling and other errors.


	13. A Little Bit'a Everything

Chapter 13: A Little Bit'a Everything!

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama! (I hope that's spelled correctly - I haven't worked with his stuff in so long I can't even remember!) Anyway, the rest of this stuff belongs to me. ^_^

A/N: Serious/humor… lots of characters! Brought back Zarbon…

* * *

The carpet… Jeice was falling forward onto the carpet… only… it wasn't real. It was clearly a dream. He was falling to the floor… falling-

Hands out, he caught himself as he hit the rug and stared at the strange symbol formed from the different medicines that had failed them. The blood, the powder, the cream… the elixir… something about their formation triggered a horrible vision within him. The instant he saw the image, it all flashed violently before his frightened eyes.

_A bright light… masked faces… metal… silver… darkness, yet overpowering light… sleepiness… fear… _

He was pulled away from the vision slowly… and then in turn, he was yanked from the very dream itself. He struggled, like one who didn't want to wake… "NO!" he shrieked - the sound dragging out - true to dream formula… loud, echoing and not his own.

* * *

Jeice awoke, the world in blur.

"People keep trying to KILL ME..." He groaned weakly. He felt like crap.

"Glad you're alive." Ginyu said dismissively. "She's gone to lie down and meditate. Try to figure this out for us."

Who? Oh GOD. That's crazy woman. Right. He suddenly realized he was lying down in her bizarre apartment. Right.

Suddenly she emerged from her room, looking very serious. "I can't help your friend, Captain. I'm sorry." She announced.

"Why not?" Ginyu demanded. "He's dying."

"He HAS to die in order to live." She said gravely. "The message is strange, but very clear. He cannot be saved and it is for the best."

"That's... reassuring..." Jeice said slowly and sarcastically. What the hell?

"I'm terribly sorry, young Jason."

"JEICE." He corrected her sourly. "And THANKS for NOTHING. You almost killed me and now-"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Ginyu interrupted. "We've ALL almost killed you. That's old news."

"I sense the problem is with your brain." She told Jeice gently, kindly. "I'm sorry."

"My BRAIN?" Jeice snapped. "Oh forget this..." And he stormed out of her apartment without another word.

* * *

Jeice tossed and turned, unable to sleep...

Minny's stupid machine had returned to skin to orange as promised, but everything else had been total garbage. She was crazy and a quack. He didn't care how much the Captain preached about being open minded about other cultures... He didn't believe a word she said. He wasn't DOOMED. He was going to find a way to beat this... whatever it was...

The Captain probably only went to Minny because he had a THING for her. He'd been acting so STRANGELY about it all, after all.

It was just stupid. Plain and simple. He needed to forget about it and get out of this funk. He needed to get healthy again.

But deep down he suspected these health problems were extremely serious.

_My body is exhausted and eating itself..._

* * *

"I'm in SERIOUS trouble, Burter…" Jeice sighed gravely. He hadn't touched a bite of his lunch. He just sat there sore and wishing they'd put him in a rejuvenation tank for a few days!

Burter spoke, graver still, "I've noticed. 1) You may be charged with high treason. 2) You're terminally ill."

Jeice groaned.

"Did he mention you're terminally ill?" Guldo asked cheerfully, popping up behind them.

"No matter what happens - I'm doomed!" Jeice moaned, covering his frustrated face. He tried to recall how horrible he'd felt the last few rough spots in his life… but this overshadowed them all. Except the invasion of his planet, he supposed. This was LIKE that though.

So much that had bugged him over the past few years seemed like NOTHING. He saw the big picture now and regretted taking things for granted in the past. Had he really been devestated about losing his HAIR? Oh man.

Guldo chuckled under his breath with a malicious smirk. Jeice and Burter altered their body language slightly, cutting the toad from their conversation. However, he failed to take their subtle hint and just started blabbering, loud and obnoxious, in the slobbery tones only he could muster, "I heard Zarbon talking as he moved in down the hall, Jeice…"

Jeice froze. He'd forgotten all about Zarbon moving in a few doors down. ANOTHER fire had destroyed Zarbon's quarters. Things were getting super crowded and uncomfortable suddenly. His spirits sank all the lower, figuring the snob was moving closer to HIM speficially spy on him. As if Guldo's noisiness wasn't enough - now he had to watch out for the authorities.

"Do you know what your old buddy said, Jay?" Guldo was grinning wickedly.

When the youth, whose accent has shifted slightly Scottish throughout the conversation, didn't respond… Guldo just started blathering on, "Apple and Dodoria were helping him move and Apple just couldn't believe a successful soldier like yourself would throw it all away for inevitable death. Zarbon instantly mentioned how you were already dying of some terminal illness and had nothing to lose."

Jeice took a double take. Had it really come to that? His spirits sank lower still. Now he looked all the more guilty.

Guldo chuckled at his expression and decided to rub it in loud and clear - leaning in with a measured and malicious whisper, "He thinks since you're dying from something already… you really had nothing to lose in making some kind of power play."

"Oh, that's ridiculous!" Burter shoved his tray aside, angry. "Jeice didn't do anything that would personally benefit himself. He just botched up two of Freeza's projects by ACCIDENT. There's enough idiots around here - you'd think it was something Lord Freeza dealt with on a regular basis!"

"Well, Jeice happened to hit two very important projects too close together, I'm afraid. It looks awfully suspicious, I'll agree." was Guldo's smirking response.

Racoome sat down on their other side, "What's up, team?"

Jeice moaned again, dropping his face into his arms on the table. "I'm damned, buddy. Absolutely damned."

"Is that like DOOMED?" Racoome frowned.

"Only with spiritual connotations." Burter whispered. Though he doubted Jeice was very spiritual.

"If the sickness doesn't kill him… Freeza will." Guldo carelessly took a fry from Racoome's poutine.

"Done for." Jeice sighed absently… as though sadly thinking.

*Freeza KILLS mistakes!* Zarbon had snapped at him.

Jeice blinked and slowly looked up. He had to see Zarbon. Immediately.

* * *

The case had been handed over to Dr. Vivica Vallen after all. Her soft, tropical melon-green face with contrasting hunter green hair and eyes didn't look so serious without glasses and a lab coat. Her professional bun was now a careless high-pony. She looked a different girl.

She'd been studying Jeice's symptoms for a few days now and wondered how she could have been slammed such a horrible case. She was almost positive it was terminal now, whatever the hell it was. Too bad… the kid was so young and was finally starting to shape up. Had real potential.

"That's the saddest part." She muttered to herself without realizing it. Potential. When someone turned evil, or threw everything away, or died for whatever reason… she tended to consider potential and feel sorry. Sighing, she moved onto the next folder.

She'd run many tests on the young warrior's eyes and accent. They tended to change based on mood - a bizarre nuclear mutation - she'd never seen anything like it. It fascinated her and she hoped he held out for the traits to be studied in detail. She flipped through page after page of notes, reviewing the reading disability that had developed. It was clearly connected to the sleeping disorder. It was ALL, in fact, connected to his brain refusing to let him sleep properly.

"They were right." She sighed, giving in. "It must be brain damage."

Ginyu had given the boy a horrific blow that had thrown him in the tank. There were two accounts of tank hallucination. The first had been reported by Captain Ginyu a year earlier. The second had occurred that very morning and had been reported by the patient himself. "Odd. Must be due to the damage." Despite what fools like Captain Ginyu said - there was a major difference between tank hallucinations and tank dreams. Tank hallucinations were extremely rare and tended to only happen in cases with brain damage.

She rubbed her temples, a headache coming on. There was something very strange about the kid's tank records. Very strange. She glanced over another report and noted how many horrific injuries he'd had over the past year. She then took a good look at his tank records. It was baffling!

"In a little over a year… he's only been in the tank TWICE and he was severely injured DOZENS of times. The years before… he went in the tank… 172 times as an average…"

She decided to compare his past and current tank records with those of others, especially those under crazy Captain Ginyu. She read aloud as she scanned the page for the year before, "Racoome… 98… Burter… 120… Guldo… 143… Jeice… 164… MAN, these Ginyu LIVE in the tank."

She glanced randomly, "Dodoria… 53… Zarbon… 24… Apple… 203… YIKES…"

She wasn't a fighter herself and knew very little of about it, however, she did understand how much injury came with war and even training. The Ginyu were notorious for bloody battles. She couldn't understand how Jeice had dropped from 164 to 2 with an average of 172!

She sighed, leaning back in her chair, her head still hurting. She had to solve this mystery… and the only way was another interview with Jeice. She jotted down an appointment and would have him notified immediately.

* * *

"Freeza is STILL having nightmares. I swear, something weird is going on around here." Dodoria was muttering to his partner. He was standing uselessly in the center of the room while Zarbon moved furniture and unpacked the last few boxes. It had taken a while, but he was almost established in his new living quarters.

"Oh, please, you gossip like a gander." Zarbon was annoyed his so-called friend was just standing their wasting space instead of helping him finish.

His pink partner snorted, offended - though he had no idea what a gander even was. He crossed his arms and watched Zarbon plug in a lamp. The corner was instantly lit. As Dodoria watched, he noted the young warrior didn't have any personal items really. Just necessities. He really WAS all work. It was almost creepy. Nothing to signify home or race… another side of the guy… just quarters to eat and sleep in.

As Zarbon pulled another lamp out of a large box… a vision slashed across his line of sight and he gasped, nearly dropping the breakable. Déjà vu from a nightmare the night before, it seemed. He closed his eyes for a moment and was a little dizzy. He turned back to Dodoria and frowned, "I've been having some terrible dreams myself, actually."

"Me too." Dodoria shrugged. "I mean, a killing space pirate is destined for nightmares… but I've been in this line of work for decades and decades… and I've never had dreams like these. It's unreal."

Zarbon nodded, silently agreeing. Troubled over the vision, dreams and the all around place his life was at the moment, he just stood silently, the lamp was pressed against his face, deep in thought.

Dodoria continued, "Apple mentioned freaky dreams too. Lots of people have been having these kind of nightmares. I'm suspicious."

"You're ALWAYS suspicious." Zarbon turned away quickly, plugging in the lamp. He decided right then and there to drop the whole thing. It was nothing. He wouldn't feed into Dodoria's constant paranoia. He added lightly, "Do you remember last week when you were suspicious of the cafeteria food and almost started some sort of comical revolution against the staff there. It was insane! You're lucky Freeza didn't catch wind of it."

"Hey, Ginyu agrees with me. I still think those people are suspicious. Something is in that food, damn them! They have EVERY REASON to want to kill us and escape. We can't trust them... HMM... Perhaps it is a mind-altering substance." Dodoria replied heatedly.

"Oh, Ginyu is a lunatic. He'll support any bizarre campaign against-"

The doorbell rang. Zarbon sighed, interrupted. "I mean, just remember… this dream thing isn't the FIRST time you've jumped to conclusions about something insignificant. You tend to blow things way out of proportion, Dodoria."

"No, no, no… this time is totally different… it's been on my mind for months and months. Everyone-"

Zarbon signed him to shut up as he opened the door. There, to their shock and disbelief, stood Jeice.

"How can I prove my innocence?" he entered, dead serious.

"My, you are impulsive, aren't you?" Dodoria almost laughed. He turned to Zarbon, "I'd best be off - give you pair some privacy. Later."

"Bye." Zarbon said absently, wondering what the hell to say to Jeice.

Dodoria, without turning around, gave a casual hand gesture that in his culture said: 'You got it!' Zarbon smiled slightly inside, loving the pretense Jeice was getting. The concept that he had friends - though he really didn't. It was very sad, but very true.

Now… what to say to Jeice? An awkward confrontation had not been on the agenda tonight... ugh...

* * *

Spencer was taking a short stroll before his next shift. The evening was quickly approaching, the sky already darkening. He rarely went outside these days… but the air was cool and crisp. Really refreshing. He closed his eyes and smiled. A beep disturbed his peace and reminded him he had to get to work.

He turned and started in, opening a metal side door. As he stepped in he almost collided with Ginyu. The crazy Captain looked strangely serious, barely acknowledging him. He glanced over his shoulder and noted Ginyu was heading for the tower. Hm…

* * *

"A lie detector test." Apple explained.

Zarbon, arms crossed stubbornly, looked unimpressed. Jeice, since he wasn't lying, looked quite relieved though. He only hoped Zarbon would accept the results and let the charges go.

Apple smiled, "Zarbon - trust me. This isn't your typical, primitive technology. We're talking a "TRUTH" or "LIE" black and white answer. This is how Freeza decides whether people live or die these days when he has no proof either way. Makes sense?"

Zarbon snorted, "Only when he wants a bit of sport. Typically, he blasts anyone he's even suspicious of. Like he needs anyone."

Jeice and Apple exchanged slight, surprised expressions. What was with Zarbon suddenly?

Zarbon sighed, missing their exchange, "Well… let me sit first… I want to be certain it works correctly for Jeice. This is a case of great importance and-"

"Ya, ya, ya…" Apple ushered him into the chair. "Let's go…"

Zarbon said nothing, buckling himself in and pulling down the helmet. As Jeice watched he remembered the mysterious medicine woman Minerva and her machine. He shuddered and wondered what had happened to her and what her connection was with Captain Ginyu.

"Alright…" Apple started the test. "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions to test the machine. If you tell the truth you'll hear this sound:…"

BING!

"…and if you lie… you'll hear THIS sound:…"

BUZZ!

"Got it?" Apple finished, satisfied the machine was in working order.

Zarbon nodded, "Let's get this over with. Nothing too personal."

Apple and Jeice exchanged another expression and wondered how someone like Zarbon could have anything interesting to pry into. Apple actually muttered, "Don't say that - sounds like you've something to hide."

He cleared his throat before Z could counter, "Now - first question: What is your name?"

"Zarbon."

BING!

"Are you a member of the Ginyu Force?"

"Of course not."

BING!

"Do you drink?"

Zarbon subconsciously flinched. He definitely drank… in fact… he failed to realize it was a problem. A problem that was worsening everyday…

"Yes."

BING!

"Last question… hm…" Apple paused thinking. "Are you partners with Dodoria?"

"Yes."

BING!

"Now, lie on purpose: Are you partners with Dodoria?"

"No."

BUZZ!

"Excellent. Everything seems in order. Jeice's turn now…"

Zarbon started to leave the chair and then realized he had the perfect opportunity to prove himself. "Wait. Ask me…" he hesitated. Did he dare? It WAS the only was to clear his good name. "Ask me… if I'm having relations with Lord Freeza."

Apple almost choked in surprise. "UM… ok… Are you having relations with Lord Freeza?"

"NO."

BING!

Apple instantly felt guilty. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't… instead he replied carefully, "Next time anyone says otherwise, I'll support your denial. I'll tell people about this..."

Zarbon didn't smile, though he wanted too. He knew this was an apology and that he'd proven the rumors untrue. He left the chair and motioned for Jeice to sit next.

Jeice slowly buckled himself in and pulled down the helmet. As his did, he remembered Minerva's apartment and the strange symbol they accidentally created on her living room floor… he recalled looking up into the strange vision of light and masked faces. He frowned.

"Ready?" Zarbon took Apple's seat. "I'll be interrogating you, Jeice. Apple will run the machine…"

Apple rolled his eyes. What was there to run? And even if so, weren't their roles obvious enough to avoid explanation? He sat somewhere off right and said nothing.

Jeice became all the more uneasy and hoped it wouldn't effect his results. He also hoped Zarbon's questions would be direct and fair. He sighed, "Really only one question is necessary."

Zarbon shuffled his paper and didn't answer. Jeice felt all the more uneasy and glanced at Apple. Apple shrugged from the sidelines. Jeice realized this was going to be much more difficult then he'd anticipated. He had to prove himself… or else.

It dawned upon him he was driving a two way street. This either saved his life or would be his death.

* * *

Ginyu sighed, smoking on the tower wall. The tower really served no purpose, but it was where all the great speeches were given. He also spoke there, but certainly never uttered any greatness. He sat in the darkening eve… cool and comfortable. He'd been craving a smoke for days.

Smoking was against the rules, strictly prohibited… but he'd been hooked his entire life and couldn't stop. Not even for Freeza. He took many long evening strolls and stopped at the tower for a cigarette towards the end. He would often sit for hours, thinking.

Tonight he was thinking of the horrible nightmares he'd been having. He couldn't understand what they meant. Past nights he'd thought of troublesome Jeice and the mysterious fires… of his past, present and future. He thought of many things…

This train of thought always depressed him. When his planet had been conquered by Freeza's army… his family had been killed. His wife and children. Well, there was a chance one of his tiny daughters have survived. A chance. But he'd never know. His planet wasn't destroyed. It had been harvested for precious metals. She might still be alive somwhere. It was tough to think about.

And then he thought about Jeice.

Sometimes he felt like everything was always about Jeice. The kid was so distracting. Why was everything about Jeice?

_I feel like a secondary character in someone else's story... _It was a troubling thought.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Jeice."

BING!

"Are you a Southerner?"

"Yes."

BING!

"Did you deliberately sabotage Freeza's master computer?"

"No."

BING!

"So… it was an accident?"

"Definitely. I screwed up. My eyes-"

BING! BING!

"Finish that thought…"

"My eyes aren't working properly these days…"

BUZZ!

Jeice froze, startled. "It's true!" he snapped, scared.

BUZZ!

Apple felt for Jeice, "It must be your wording then."

"Fine." Jeice calmed a little. "I'm sick."

BING!

Zarbon was impatient, "Oh, please. You were faking the eye disorder. You can't generalize like that and expect-"

Jeice almost glared. "Alright, alright. I can't sleep - so my body won't rejuvenate. My food isn't nourishing me. I can't see certain text sometimes, despite the health of my eyes. How's THAT?"

BING! BING! BING!

All was silent for a moment… and Jeice couldn't resist, very sadly, he added, "I'm dying."

BING!

The orange warrior's heart secretly sank. It was true.

Zarbon felt momentarily uncomfortable, but carried on, "Did you deliberately sabotage the top secret mutation project?"

"No."

BING!

Zarbon almost growled, instead he added, "Did you have any knowledge of treacherous goings on regarding these issues?"

"Not at all."

"Regarding ANY issues?" Zarbon was asking a dangerous question.

Apple interrupted, "Ask the full question. Might not work if-"

Zarbon rolled his eyes, quickly clarifying, "Have you ever known of any serious conspiracies, Jeice?"

Jeice was grateful for the word 'serious'… "No, never."

BING!

"So, both the specified events were accidents. 100% accidents?"

"110%, sir." Jeice was feeling more confident and starting to enjoy his victory over Zarbon.

BING!

Silence. Suddenly, Jeice glared coldly, "I can read. I can read WELL."

BING!

Slap. Zarbon felt Jeice smirking inside now and nearly slapped him back physically. The brat was enjoying this suddenly. Zarbon sensed for the first time that his former friend was actually… innocent. He suddenly was reminded of all the wretched things he'd said and done over the past few weeks. His heart hardened though and he realized his professionalism and pride were on the line. He decided to draw blood.

It wasn't fair, but… he had to win. "Jeice… are you loyal to Freeza?"

Apple cringed. The wording was brutally unfair! Yet the concept crucial.

No one willing wanted to work for Freeza - they were all conquered. Yet, this question was vital! He thought carefully and remembered the point he'd been so happy. He'd been prospering under Freeza and had been proud of his position. He focused all his thoughts on this feeling and answered as confidently as possible…

* * *

Suspense!

BING or BUZZ? Find out first thing next chapter.

Thank you very, very much to everyone who's posted encouraging reviews. I appreciate your kind support. You all rock! Lotza love for ya!


	14. Marauders of the Bruising Black

READING BEDTIME STORIES

Chapter 14: Marauders of the Bruising Black

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z isn't mine… and after 14 chapters you KNOW who owns it. ^_^

A/N: Sorry I don't update often, people, but I'm always busy. Besides, I have several stories in progress, so even when I do have time, there's no guarantee I'll be inspired to work on THIS one. Anywho, I apologize for keeping you in suspense. (Sorry this chapter isn't great. I didn't edit. In a hurry to post.)

* * *

Jeice felt feverish. His health was poor and this intense questioning under lie detector was really not helping.

Zarbon was staring him down: "Answer the question."

Are you loyal to Freeze? What a brutal, unfair question... Jeice was visibly floundering and he felt SO sick...

"Something's wrong…" He heard Apple's voice. He must have still been monitoring the equipment.

"Everything's riding on this machinery, Apple. If I find out-"

"No, no. Something's wrong with Jeice."

Both officers turned and looked at the feverish youth. Dizzy and disoriented, Jeice's vision floated in and out, the haze overwhelming… He could scarcely hear their voices. It was all a murmur in the distance, barely registering…

_A bright light. Masked faces._

"Something's wrong." Jeice managed to mutter. He was going to vomit. Any second now he was gonna...

Zarbon looked at Apple. "What's wrong with him?" He demanded, getting a little worried things would fall apart.

Jeice slowly returned to the present and realized if he hurled all over himself he would look incredibly guilty. OY.

"He's getting a fever..." Apple answered simply. "I dunno if we can continue... It's gonna mess with his results!"

"Are you kidding me?" Zarbon hissed in an uncharacteristic manner.

And then Apple blinked. "UH. Fever's dropping rapidly. What the hell?"

"I'm OK." Jeice rasped out. He still felt sickly, though.

Zarbon cleared his throat awkwardly. He could feel his power trip slipping away.

Jeice suddenly experienced clarity and looked at Zarbon with comprehension.

"We're good." Apple announced after a second. "That's weird, Jeice."

"Ya. Dying. You'll have to pardon me." Jeice said bluntly.

Apple was amazed, "Seriously - with your temperature jumping around like that you are DAMN lucky you didn't go into convulsions!"

After a moment's silence Zarbon asked: "Mind answering my question now?"

Apple started to interject, "You'll have to repeat-"

"Jeice, are you loyal to Freeza?" Zarbon repeated, frustrated.

Jeice let all emotion slip away and focused. He pressed his lips and thought a moment before he replied carefully - "I've never once considered betraying him, if that's what you mean. I admit, like everyone else around here, sometimes I don't feel like following orders… but I do. I always do. I'm too afraid not to. So… yes, I'm loyal to Lord Freeza. Perhaps that loyalty is for all the wrong reasons - but motive is irrelevant - I'm loyal nevertheless."

Silence.

BING!

"He's NOT a traitor." Apple declared as though it was absolutely proven suddenly.

Zarbon scowled. "Nonsense, something's wrong with the machine, you fool. Fix it!"

Jeice gripped the sides of his seat uneasily. When he'd approached Zarbon demanding a test… he'd expected the results to clear him without question. However, the elite was certain of his guilt and, as always, couldn't admit he was wrong.

Apple glanced over the readings and shook his head with a frown. "Sorry. Everything's in working order. He's innocent."

Zarbon started to snap back, but stopped himself, fighting to retain dignity. He'd made a mistake. He had to accept the fact he'd been wrong all along about Jeice. DAMN. He'd lost his only real comrade. He'd tormented a loyal soldier who had very little time left to live. A Ginyu had made a fool of him. Each time he considered it, he added a new repercussion to the list and no matter how he looked at the situation… it was all his own fault. He was shamed. He'd been wrong about everything - even the reading. Jeice could read. The kid had been telling the truth about everything, always. It was all a stupid mistake… something he could have avoided had he not been blinded by prejudice. A mistake!

_Freeza kills mistakes. _

His own words hit home. Fortunately, he hadn't filed a report. As a final favor to his former friend he'd kept everything from Freeza (despite his bluff to the contrary - an intimidation tactic). He'd wanted to be certain before reporting… for, Lord Freeza didn't hold trials, he didn't consider evidence - testimony was enough. A whisper would have the likes of Jeice blown to bits. He was expendable. Replaceable. Many were waiting in the wings to join the Force…

Jeice just sat there, eyes downcast. Thankfully he wasn't smug, he was trying to make this easier on them, still playing the friend perhaps.

Friend? Zarbon had probably destroyed his only friendship. He'd done horrible things to Jeice. He'd been wrong about everything. Jeice was DYING and he'd put the kid through hell. It was an uncomfortable thought. What the HELL did he say NOW?

Lip quivering, frustrated and ready to burst, Zarbon turned and walked calmly - but sharply - from the room…

* * *

Styling his growing hair before the locker room's largest mirror, Jeice had his back to his teammates.

He decided to tell his arguing pals the good news… "Eh, mates…" He started in his Aussie accent. (It was the dominant one. The Scottish came out rarely... typically when he was angry...)

Burter was blabbing, "I don't care how many times you offer your bubble bath, you're not using my shampoo-"

"MATES!" Jeice snapped, his reflection in the mirror was irritated.

Everyone froze mid-word and gesture, eyes on him. His back was to them, but they could see him in the mirror.

Jeice announced: "Zarbon dropped the charges. He accepts that I passed a lie detector test and that I'm innocent."

"You're actually innocent?" Racoome was shocked.

Jeice froze, taken absolutely aback. His hands still in his hair, a trickle of water slipped down his orange arm and all was quiet. The muscles in his bare back tightened and they could see his eyes in the mirror. He was hurt. He lowered his arms slowly.

Immediately his eyes shifted and he tried to hide his reaction. Turning around, his voice a was cold mask: "Of course. You thought I was guilty?"

No response.

"You thought I was guilty?" He repeated, raising his voice and once again hinting at hurt.

Eyes downcast, they all nodded silently and seriously. Everyone. Even Burter. Even his best friend. All this time… all this - NO ONE had believed him. He'd been alone through the entire ordeal. He'd been relying on their support only to discover now that he'd never had it!

Beginning to tremble with miserable rage, Jeice realized his life was all one big melodrama. Things couldn't go right for more than five minutes!

"Thanks a lot." He said quickly as he bolted out of the locker room. He didn't want them to see him upset or hurt like a child.

Racoome blinked, surprised his words had hurt. "Why is he so moody and childish these days? Well, he was always childish… but at least he could take stuff. The old Jeice either joked or bitched everything off, he never got emotional. He was a rocker punk. I-"

Burter interrupted. "Nobody cared if he was guilty. No one is actually loyal to Freeza. I was impressed he had the guts to take a stand before he died. I really was. I never asked him if he was guilty coz I didn't wanna know! But I hoped he had taken that stand before the end came."

"He clearly didn't." Racoome frowned. He also felt let down. "If you're dying anyway... why not take a stand against this crap?"

"He's just a kid." Guldo snorted. "He still has daydreams of a noble brotherhood. A loyal army. He better learn fast though - there's no honour among marauders."

Racoome looked unhappy suddenly. "He's young and not so bright, but I figured he'd still have the guts to go out with a big bang."

Back and forth the pair continued, trying to make themselves feel better, Guldo adding, "I mean, we all knew he could read, but I wouldn't have been surprised if he couldn't. I mean, he strikes me as-"

Finally, Burter snapped. "Knock it off! He could be listening at the door right now, you morons!"

"Fine, let him cry." Guldo smirked, loving conflict.

Burter was angry. "Ya, Old Jeice and New Jeice contrast greatly. He's practically a different person now - but, GUYS - look at what he's been through the past year. The amount of misfortune that keeps hitting is just unbelievable. What are the odds of so much suffering to slam down on one kid in one year? Cut him some slack. He's soft coz he's dying."

"It comes with the territory. The risk and the suit are one." The larger man muttered.

"Racoome - he's sick. He's been through hell and he's DYING on top of it all. He's not in the most rational-"

"What's your point?" Guldo was ready to leave.

"That we should all do our part to make his last months with us bareable. We can't keep making him CRY, for goodness sake."

Raccoome sighed, "I suppose his case is somewhat different from dying in combat. I mean, it's dragged out slowly and painfully… and he is a lot younger…" Looking back, he remembered the look of pain on Jeice's face. The eyes in the mirror. "Maybe you're right. Go apologize to him for all of us. He'll still talk to you, Burt."

"I'm not so sure - my betrayal was probably the most painful." Burt frowned. He suddenly was worried about talking to Jeice.

* * *

Tossing and turning in bed, Jeice was so tired he felt terrible. His eyes felt dead in their sockets. He could feel the sockets. He kept rubbing the sleep out of them, for he was sleeping, it just had no benefit. He wasn't rejuvenating. He was like a car running on fumes… maybe, just maybe, he'd reach a gas station somehow, but he doubted it. He didn't really believe in miracles anymore. Sure, his name was cleared of all accusations, but what did it matter? He was still dying…

Everyone thought he had months, but in reality - he had DAYS…

Food, water and sleep had no effect. He was starving, dehydrated and hadn't slept in so long he was DYING… The fact that he couldn't read anymore was the only lead they had to go on… What the hell was wrong with him?

It had to be a tumor. He didn't care what the crazy Minny woman said. It had to be a something like that... They'd figure it out soon!

* * *

A young woman in a white lab coat sat before her superior's desk. Her skin was a soft melon green, her hair and eyes and contrasting hunter green. In a loose bun today, for she'd been in a hurry, she seemed a little more casual then usual. Her hunter green glasses were the only thing maintaining her professional air this morning.

Hyson frowned. "Vivica, it doesn't make sense."

"Someone's keeping him out of the tank, I swear!" she insisted, growing impassioned. "Look at the records. All the others are rejuvenated regularly… but… Jeice has only been in twice this entire year. TWICE!"

Her superior remained skeptical, "And you want me to give you the authorization to check into it? See who orders what?"

"Exactly." Her eyes were stubborn.

"Poking into such bizarre things amongst the soldiers could get you killed. Why would you bother with this kid?"

"I don't know this fellow personally, but his case is remarkable. Something very, very interesting is going on here..."

"Vivica... this just can't happen... We've got priorities around here. We can't waste time and risk your life - we need your expertise!"

"I've treated enough young man as mere statistics this year. Let me help this kid!"

"No."

"Sir-"

"Lot's of people around here are dying - NO." He stood to leave.

She caught his wrist. "I tried to get authorization to put him in the tank. It's all that can keep him alive and it was forbidden without explanation. These mystery orders are suspicious - something's wrong!"

He tore his wrist away, "Don't ever tough me again. Do you understand?" He spoke so frosty she was frightened.

With that, he turned and was gone, the door zipping behind him in her face.

Eyes drifting down to the floor, she realized everyone was trying to keep her patient from the rejuvenation tanks without explanation. It didn't add up. She was onto something and this meeting confirmed it…

* * *

Sipping carelessly at the bar, Zarbon realized he really shouldn't be there. The lowest forms of life were sitting next to him. Yet, his misery needed some sort of company. He couldn't stop thinking about that idiot Jeice. The kid had looked so sick in the chair. So SICK. The skin under his eyes had been bruised with sleep deprivation - a bruising black that made him tired just considering it. The lines had been deep, like crow's feet. So deep they seemed permanent.

Spencer sat down beside him, cheerful. "Hey, what's up?"

Zarbon refused to answer. Spencer was a pathetic social climber hiding in a beautifully tanned costume. He smile was large, very white and very fake. He'd recently dyed his hair dirty blond and it suited his artificial skin tone. He switched color contacts depending on his outfit. He was popular in some circles these days, but not many. He tried too hard and he didn't have the right attitude for a soldier.

Spencer decided to cut to the chase, "I heard about you and Jeice. Man, what a fall out. How could you suspect that guy of-"

Unexpectedly, with lightening reflex, Zarbon had him by the throat, hard. "Another word and you're DEAD." he seethed quietly through his teeth.

The anger peaking, he tightened his grip, starting to crush the young man's windpipe. Then it was gone… it peaked and slipped down the other side of the slope into cool waters. He tossed Spencer across the room, hard, as he left. The fool landed on a table, sending drinks and poker chips flying as people cried out in alarm, recoiling.

* * *

There was a buzz in the distance, but Jeice was too exhausted to respond. He lay motionless, staring at the ceiling, his condition worsening. He was so tired he was almost starting to look forward to his death, for in it would be true rest.

Burter forced the door, entering.

Annoyed, Jeice managed to slur, "I just had that fixed…" (Ginyu had ripped through it earlier in the week, taking him to that Minny freak.)

The racer sat down, no smile. "Jeice, we're all extremely sorry we hurt your feelings. We realize it's a really rough time for you right now and you need support… and well…"

"Save it. Apologizing sucks." Jay's first clear words in hours.

"What?" Burter was surprised.

"Do you think Zarbon apologized to me?"

"NO." Burt snorted, almost laughing at the idea.

"Not a chance." Jeice confirmed. "Apologizing is for the weak. Let's just move on, mate."

Silence.

Then Burter added, "On the way over I heard Zarbon hospitalized Spencer. Apparently Spence made some comments about you..."

Jeice didn't react. Zarbon was be very touchy right now. No surprise.

Burter sighed, saying what he'd come to say - "We didn't care one way or the other. Traitor or not you're Jeice. It didn't change anything. We figured you were dying and you wanted to take a stab at the monster that blew up our planets and killed our families..."

"You're stupid. This room could be bugged. I was a suspect." Jeice said lifelessly. His voice was flat and empty.

* * *

Having forgiven them, a very tired Jeice was eating breakfast with his teammates. Though it tasted wonderful, he knew it was utterly useless. It would just run right through his system and be no help at all. Eating, sleep and drinking - all pointless now. It was sad.

Ginyu unexpectedly joined them, sitting down beside Jeice, slapping the boy's back. Jay nearly choked - he was frail these days and sometimes their leader didn't know his own strength. None of them were great with affection anyway.

Ginyu smiled, "Hey kid, I've missed ya. Work just isn't the same without ya." That was the nicest thing anyone had every said to him. It should have been extremely significant. Unfortunately Jeice was too tired to really listen. He was staring blankly, exhausted and miserable.

He'd been relieved of duty and Ginyu was holding tryouts for a replacement.

Ginyu cleared his throat and tried again - "You know, Jeice, it's sad to replace you. I don't want to at all. I wanted you to know that. With the entire team present. I take no pleasure in replacing you, kiddo. You were a great team member."

"Peachy." Jeice answered, his eyes and voice far away. Lifeless.

Ginyu said awkwardly, uncertain what to do now. He'd expected more of a response!

Jeice unexpectedly rose from the table and walked away. He'd barely touched his plate of food. Yikes.

"What?" Ginyu was shocked. "What did I say?"

Hesitantly, Burter replied, "The tests came back this morning."

"And?"

"No tumor."

"Excellent." Ginyu smiled. "What's the problem?"

Burter's tone took on an edge. "A tumor could be removed. A tumor would bring hope. Now they have NO idea what it is and he's outta time."

Silence.

Racoome finally spoke, "We need to do something really nice for Jeice."

Guldo rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, we could throw him a _going away party_. You idiot!"

"We could throw him a _We Love You _party." Ginyu suggested.

Everyone else looked extremely awkwardly suddenly. UH...

"What?" Ginyu demanded. "What NOW?"

"How about a We Care About You party...?" Raccome trailed off awkwardly.

Guldo smiled, "How about a See You In Hell-"

"NO party." Burt snorted. "He's not up for it AT ALL, people."

Spencer, his neck in a white brace, sat down suddenly. He was never expected and never wanted. "Gentlemen, I have a proposition."

"We're listening…" Ginyu sounded cynical.

"Zarbon. It's time someone knocked that arrogant, prejudice snob off his high horse. He's weaker than you all and he carries on like he's the strongest among us. Just because he's tight with Freeza doesn't mean he can rage about on a power trip. He needs to be put in his place and you guys have the power to do it."

"Brilliant, Spencer." Ginyu rolled his eyes. "But I don't feel like beating on Freeza's girlfriend. Kinda dangerous."

"That rumour had been debunked." Burter interrupted. "He passed a lie detector-"

"His PET then. Freeza's little PET." Ginyu was ticked off. "Whatever, damn it."

"It could be gotten away with..." Spencer insisted, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"No, he's onto something!" Racoome insisted. "Zarbon made Jeice's life miserable, remember? He really IS a prejudice snob on a power trip. Maybe putting him in his place could be our gift to Jay."

"They ARE from the same planet… Zarbon of the North - upper class - and Jeice of the South - lower class…" Spencer observed. "It would be a real win for the underdog. A favor that would go so much deeper than revenge. A kind of cultural thing."

Burter recalled wanting to kill Zarbon over calling Jeice 'stupid' weeks earlier… beating him to a pulp as a warning seemed alright, only…

"We can't risk it. Freeza would be furious." He frowned.

Indifferently, Ginyu corrected, "Truthfully... As long as it wasn't life threatening in any way... HMMM..."

Spencer latched onto that. "Go on!" He prompted eagerly.

"The pet likes to think he's immune. That's why he carries on the way he does. However, I've learned to read Freeza well over the years. He beats Zarbon, he never cares when someone else beats Zarbon… He's a sadist, really. He gets pleasure out of seeing that beautiful face bruised. It is kinda sick, frankly... but it might be OK... If we were careful about it, of course."

"YOU KNOW…" Guldo started, in his slippery, slobbery tones, "We could arrange for his execution. We could dig up some real dirt."

"No, no, no…" Spencer grew impatient. "I don't want him dead. I want to get even. Let him endure a neck brace a while. After all he's done to us - especially Jeice - he deserves it."

"Well…" Burter was still uneasy. "I don't like it. As pissed as I get with Zarbon… ya shouldn't bear the knife unless you're ready to take a stab in the back yourself. It'll just start a vicious circle of back-and-forth revenge… and it'll never end, attracting Freeza's attention…"

"Oh, it'll end…" Racoome smirked. "He doesn't have the power to retaliate."

"He's pretty smart. He'll find another way." Burt insisted.

"Oh yes, his revenge will be artistic." Guldo muttered sarcastically.

"So, who's in?" Spencer insisted.

"Well, as a superior officer, I really shouldn't get my hands dirty…" Ginyu explained hesitantly.

"And I'm too weak." Guldo pushed his chair back, hands up.

"And I'm against it." Burter's arms folded.

"Fine. I'll take him alone." Racoome decided simply. "After all, I am the strongest. I could take him one-on-one any day, no problem."

"Well, I was going for an intimidating gang-beat effect, people." Spencer insisted. "We DO want to send a message, don't we? Besides, surely you ALL care about Jeice…"

As Spence watched them all exchange glances, he knew they were all about to agree…

* * *

Dodoria raced after him, puffing. "Zarbon, Zarbon!"

Furious, the beautiful warrior whirled around, "Not now! I'm going for a walk and want to be left the Hell alone!"

Surprised, his pink partner recoiled.

"Fine… I just… wanted to updated you on the Nightmare Conspiracy… Last night Freeza-"

"Go whisper with Ginyu about your conspiracy crap, damn it! I'm sure the janitors are about to rebel or the showers are poisoned! Just stay the HELL away from me!" Zarbon slammed his way outside.

"Wow. Touchy." This was all Dodoria could say.

***

Studying his dying, darkening eyes in the mirror, Jeice realized if he was going to die, he should at least have a little fun beforehand. He needed to do something about his eyes though. But what? He'd heard of an interesting injection… maybe-

The door. Echoing footsteps behind. Jeice had resorted to trying to sleep in the Locker Room during the day. The atmosphere helped for some reason. It was empty, cold and relaxing. At least it had been…

"So, Jeice…" a slobbery voice came to his ear over his shoulder. "Why don't you just go to Freeza and have Zarbon killed for his mistakes?"

Caught off guard, it took the orange officer a moment to understand what the toad meant. Guldo, craving conflict as always, wanted to see him chase Zarbon's life. His eyes widened an instant with the startling realization. "Guldo! I'm grateful the whole thing's over! I don't want to start it up again!"

"He deserves it after what he did to you…" the frog insisted.

"Freeza's got a soft spot for the guy. It's CRAZY to try anything."

"You don't have to speak to Lord Freeza directly. And you've got nothing to lose. You're DYING, dummy..."

"Haven't you ever been so grateful, so RELIEVED, that you didn't want revenge? I'm telling you, I forgive him. Just like I forgave you. I don't want to die with all this negative crap hanging over me. Damn it! Don't you get that? I want to die without this DRAMA hanging!"

Silence. Guldo's smirk was so frustrating.

"He'd never kill his favourite, anyway." Jeice insisted. "It's stupid to even suggest such things."

"Zarbon didn't even apologize…" Guldo continued. "He should PAY."

"Guldo..." Jeice glared. "You're just trying to stir up some trouble. You'd like BOTH Zarbon and I to be killed, frankly."

Guldo ignored this - "You wouldn't even want him hurt? Put him in his place?"

"I'm BEYOND caring about other people. I've only got a few days left. I'm not worried about the petty things of this life anymore. I'm trying to sort out how I feel about the next one!" He was half lying. He still wanting one night of fun, anyway…

Chuckling, Guldo started to say something...

"Forget it. Get the hell outta my quarters! I don't want you coming around anymore. You don't like me! You bring me down like no one else can! And you just want to create conflict and drama for your own entertainment. I'm not as stupid as people think. So PISS OFF and don't talk to me anymore."

Guldo smirked, turned and walked out. Jeice didn't suspect his real motive.

He'd been curious as to whether Jeice actually wanted the 'gift' the team was preparing for him... the gang beat...

Now he knew Jeice wouldn't approve. He didn't want it at all.

How lovely! He was not about to stop the events set in motion… No, no - Guldo loved conflict and in ten minutes he'd have more than he would know what to do with…

* * *

Zarbon sighed, wandering outside the base. Funny, the day he'd cleared Jeice the sun had danced merrily, a beautiful day… now… all was dark, overcast and miserable. Pathetic fallacy indeed. Even the weather reminded him of Jeice! Everything felt like it was about Jeice these days. It was horrible...

Sighing, he was about to kick a rock when he heard a stick behind him break. Turning, he was startled to see Ginyu.

"Wha-" He stopped, noticing Racoome in the corner of his eye. Burter and Guldo flanked him. He was surrounded. No escape. He knew exactly what was going on… and it was going to hurt SO much… He wondered if he was going to live…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any typos!


	15. Pax in the Atmosphere of Fear

**Chapter 15: Pax in the Atmosphere of Fear**

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters or settings, etc. I am not profiting from this story.

A/N: Sorry for my long, long absence. I promised to finish this story eventually… so here is the next chapter… I apologize profusely for keeping you all in suspense. I am in school 12 months of the year.

* * *

As Jeice exited the complex, lightly humming the latest hit under his breath with a lively step, he focused his mind solely on all the fun he was going to have tonight. Absolutely no worries allowed.

The sun was setting and it was just beautiful outside, so warm and comfortable. He scarcely needed his jacket.

It was time to get back to the care free Jeice that was well known at the local clubs and pubs. He would hit all his favourite spots, see some old faces again… their would be lots of beautiful girls, lots of drinks he couldn't mix at home and lots of loud music to enjoy… he was an amazing dancer and was extremely pumped about finally hitting the dance floor again.

He would hit a pub first and grab a bite to eat. He was actually craving food again. A poutine would really hit the spot. Mmmm… poutine… and to drink… He'd start with gin and brandy. A Singapore Sling.

Jeice froze. All the music that had been bouncing around in his head faded away into startled silence. He had caught a strange reflection in the glass of a passing piece of metal that made him nearly choke…

He wasn't hungry anymore. He wasn't dancing and singing anymore.

He turned and what the reflection hinted was reality.

Zarbon was being gang beat by his teammates.

It was just starting, nothing had gotten too bad… there was still time…

For the first time in ages, Jeice used his power to zip over to the group in a flash. He was so angry, he managed to take Racoome by surprise and knock him down.

"STOP IT!" he shrieked in an inhuman voice that was not his own.

Unexpectedly, the world around them began to shake. It took a moment, but eventually the tremor passed.

Everyone was frozen in silence. Zarbon looked up. His right eye was already starting to swell and he was bleeding from the mouth and nose… otherwise, he looked decent… Oh, no, his ribs looked really bruised… the bruises were setting in already… they'd gotten a few good kicks in.

"What the hell do you people think you're doing!" Jeice demanded, lightly panting from the strain it had been to physically slam over. The fact that he was weak from illness suddenly returned to him.

"Jeice…" Racoome was still on the ground.

"We thought…" Burter started, suddenly really confused.

Guldo was slowly backing out of the scene.

"Jeice…" Racoome frowned. "I'm confused. We thought this is what you wanted."

"WHAT?" Jeice nearly spat. "Where the hell would you get an impression like that? I wanted you to beat this guy to death for me? What the hell?"

"We weren't gonna kill him, Jay… we just wanted to rough him up so he'd appreciate the horrible position he put a dying man in…" Burter fumbled for words.

Zarbon hadn't needed an explanation. The second he saw them in the corner of his eye he'd known this was pay back for the Jeice episode. He secretly grit his teeth in rage, but said nothing. Now wasn't the time to talk. Jeice would either get him out of this beating or he wouldn't.

"There are gonna be consequences for striking Lord Freeza's right hand man…" Jeice couldn't believe their stupidity.

"If anything, Freeza will realize he's too weak to hold his own against the men…" Burter insisted.

"You guys are SO stupid..." Jeice's face crumbled and his voice sounded wet and broken.

"He nearly killed you and Spencer!" Racoome snapped.

"Spencer? Who the hell is Spencer? That annoying blonde guy?" Jeice was now losing it. "Did he put you up to this!"

"We sent Guldo to talk to you, Jeice!" Burter was also getting angry. "We wanted to make sure this was exactly what you wanted… Guldo came back and said it was a go; you appreciated that we had your back…"

"GULDO…" Jeice remembered the conversation he'd had with Guldo fifteen minutes earlier and saw RED.

That's when they all noticed that Guldo was missing.

Jeice roared, "Why would you trust Guldo with that task? He hates me! And he loves drama!"

"UH..." Burter was at a loss.

"That little jerk LIED!" Jeice snarled. "I said that I didn't want this to happen. I told him I was so grateful to be alive I didn't want anymore trouble with anyone. I just wanted to DIE IN PEACE. Damn it!"

Racoome and Burter exchanged looks and then looked down at Zarbon.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Jeice insisted.

Ginyu suddenly landed within their midst. "Alright, break it up. Break it up…" Then he saw Jeice and his face rearranged. "Jeice! What are you doing here?"

"Breaking this up!" Jeice was infuriated.

"Well, you can relax. I'm on the scene. Get this guy to the infirmary while I deal with punishing these two."

It didn't occur to Jeice that Ginyu had just automatically known who was responsible and what had happened. Had he thought of it he would have been suspicious.

Ginyu had condoned the fight only if he was allowed to come in and break it up and look like he was doing his job. He needed to "punish" his men so Freeza wouldn't. Fortunately for Jeice, he was so grateful to have the scene shut down he didn't even notice the corruption.

Zarbon was very aware of Ginyu's true role, having caught a glimpse of him before the attack started. Yet he bitterly knew there was nothing he could do about it. Freeza considered Ginyu extremely valuable AND he would blame Zarbon for his own beating as it was a sign of weakness. If he paid attention to the event at all. He beat Zarbon himself for any failings... and he was preoccupied with other matters...

* * *

Freeza was ignoring Zarbon's brief spell in the tank. He was too distracted by the earthquakes. Pouring over charts, he frowned, "I can't read this stuff. You there. Scientist. What does this all mean?"

"Well, there's no rhyme or reason to these quakes, your Excellency. They just seem to come and go at random. I can't predict anything, I'm afraid. I've never seen seismic activity like it before."

Freeza scowled and threw the print outs away. "Well, as long as they don't intensify."

"There's no way to guarantee they won't, Lord."

"Captain Ginyu…" Freeza finally called Ginyu forward. "Your men are out of control. The condition of one is distracting all the others. If I didn't know that eliminating him would make them worse…" He scowled, interrupting himself. "Er, you're fortunate your force is so effective in world destruction, Captain."

Ginyu was bowing in silence.

"Get it together or else." Freeze finished. "Dismissed."

Freeza looked out the window as Ginyu left. If it wasn't storms, it was earthquakes. The elements were out to get him. He absolutely hated nature for that. It was out of his control.

* * *

So much for a fun night out. Jeice sat watching Zarbon in the tank, feeling terrible. He knew Freeza would not strike over this, but Zarbon himself probably would. The cycle of hate would continue.

He was still hungry and thirsty. He knew his body wouldn't absorb any of the nutrients, but at least he wouldn't feel-

And suddenly his stomach wasn't the only thing rumbling. The ground had been trembling off and on for hours. It was so strange.

Vivica entered unexpectedly. "Good evening."

"Oh, hey…" Jeice muttered without really looking up. He recognized her as the only doctor still actively trying to help him. Unlike the others she didn't want him to just go away and die so he'd stop wasting resources...

"I'm not allowed to put you in the tank arbitrarily for your illness… but I have pulled some strings and I AM allowed to put you in a coma for several hours a day."

"WHAT?" She had his attention now.

"I have a friend who's doing these experiments…" she began in a tone he didn't like. This sounded sketchy. "He's a doctor here, but in his off time, he conducts experiments. He can put you in a coma for several hours a day… or let life support do the work… something like that. That would mean your body would have no choice but to recuperate… That's what comas are. Emergency healing and recuperation."

"But what if the equipment fails? The life support, I mean. Then I really would die!"

"Doctor Glasgow is extremely confident that will not happen."

"But it COULD…"

"Yes, it could. You do need to understand the risks going into this. But really, you've got nothing to lose."

"Has he tested this stuff, at least?"

"Oh, yes, of course. On small mammals."

Jeice swallowed. "Oh. I see."

"They all did just fine."

"Right." Jeice continued to frown. "But, um…"

"You need to talk to Doctor Glasgow, Jeice. Not me. He has the answers to any questions or concerns you might have…"

Jeice looked down at his feet, thinking.

"Really, Jeice. I thought you'd be happy at this chance. You're dying already - what's a few risks now as a last resort to try and save you?"

"I suppose…" Jeice looked up. "I'll meet with him."

As she walked out, he considered thanking her for still working on his case... the others had given up already...

But he didn't.

* * *

The earth tremors had stopped by the time Jeice was lying down, relaxed and comfortable, chatting with the very amiable Doctor Glasgow.

"Call my Glen."

"Right, Glen." Jeice frowned. "Tell me the plan."

"Well, at first we'll put you under for 24 hours. All your physicals tell us you need hardcore emergency recuperation. Besides, I wouldn't have it any other way. We can't just snap this thing off and on like a light switch – you're heart wouldn't take it well."

"Of course…" Jeice tried not to think about his organs being shut off and on. It was disturbing and kind of disgusting.

"After that we'll do 12 hours and then the day after we'll do 8 hours and maintain for a while. My staff and colleagues – for example, Vivica here - we all want to study you while you are resting… We need to figure out what the problem is so we can fix it. I'm sure you realize this is just a band-aid solution until we can REALLY help you. We're just buying you time. This is not a permanent solution."

"Of course. Um… so you've done tests I hear…" Jeice tried to sound polite and not question the man's work.

"Oh, yes, yes. I've tested all sorts of mammals." He described smaller mammals not unlike earth's mice, cats and dogs. "They all went to sleep and woke up again just fine. Perfectly safe procedure…"

"But I'm the first actual PERSON test subject?"

"Jeice, Jeice, Jeice…" Glen smiled. "Relax. I wouldn't do this to you if I wasn't absolutely confident it was safe. I would try it on my own children if they were dying, no question. I would undergo the procedure myself if I was in your position. Mind you, it's not something to do just for fun. It's not a thing to be thrown around lightly. But you're in a very serious situation. A life or death situation. This is your last chance. I would take it."

Jeice sighed silently and agreed. "When do we start?"

"Well, we need to give you some shots and monitor your heart for 24 hours before we actually undergo the process…"

"I see. So…"

"So, as soon as you're ready, we can start that process and then 24 hours later we can hopefully – if all is normal – put you under."

"Alright, I'm exhausted. Let's get this thing started."

"That's the spirit. You'll finally be able to sleep." Vivica smiled.

* * *

"So…" Jeice was done with pretending he was looking through the magazine. He tossed it aside. With the way he had been loosely flipping pages it was obvious he hadn't been taking in a thing. "…22 more hours?"

"Yes, Jeice." Vivica didn't look up. "We've barely begun."

"I knew this monitoring period would be me just lying here bored… but jeez..."

"Well, I can bring you more to read. I can turn on the radio station."

"No, no… I just need to talk. I'm a social guy."

"I've noticed."

"No seriously. If I wasn't so angry at my mates, I'd have you send for one of 'em… but forget it… those idiots can stay away for a while."

"They've asked after you several times."

"First they think I'm a traitor… then they think I'm a hater… I'm sure you heard what they did to Zarbon?"

"No… but I saw him in the tank when I went to get you. People are more tight lipped around here then you think, Jeice. At least the staff. Our atmosphere is fear."

"Oh." Jeice realized that gossip was deadly for a staff even more expendable than the soldiers.

"Well, never mind. I won't get you into any trouble..."

"Thanks. It's just better to turn a blind eye to all that goes on here."

"Why do you work in a place like this anyway? A nice girl like you… I know it sounds dumb and cliché… but a girl like you really doesn't fit in around here."

She sighed, "Well… I'm pretty sure we all have a similar story, Jeice. My world was conquered a few years ago and instead of being killed or sold into slavery I was recognized as a doctor and added to the staff here."

Jeice was instantly uncomfortable. He was now such a soldier. He knew the scene. She would have been beaten. And possibly raped.

She could recall the feeling of the hard hands on her face, brutally turning her head about… examining her like a specimen.

She had been too weak for bondage. She had no power reading. Like most women during these raids, she was considered useless and they would have struck here down dead without hesitation… only…

_She was hiding under the debris. She was trying not to breath. She could hear them looking around and unearthing people, killing them almost immediately… the screams and sounds… she was so frightened she was convinced her thundering heartbeat could be heard… it would give her away…_

_Unexpectedly, the metal plank above her was lifted. She was dirty from the destruction, but not seriously injured, not really bleeding. She was ripped out of the pile by her wrist… her shoulder socket screamed in pain!_

_That grip on her wrist, that brutal yank. She'd never forgotten exactly how it felt. The pain and the shock and knowing this was it._

_She was on her knees. She was going to die._

_Only, they hesitated. There was some discussion. The soldier who had found her was attracted to her, it seemed. A few of the others thought she should be turned over to their Captain._

_She was forced to look at them, they examined her face. "Well, she's pretty… too bad she's green…"_

_Unfortunately, the leader of their party was going to blast her dead nevertheless, losing his temper with their petty hormones…_

_"Wait, please, I'm a doctor!" she had cried out just in time._

She suddenly remembered where she was. She looked at Jeice, "What was I saying?" She was blinking very quickly.

How the hell had she gotten through that alive? She couldn't really believe it now. She was nothing special.

"Um, Doc… you look really… not so good."

Vivica was pale. She had blocked those very specific feelings forever. That absolute terror, that desperation to live… she had blocked those horrible moments… and they were surfacing and she was going to either faint or throw up in front of Jeice.

"Doc!" Jeice repeated, sitting up. "JEEZ…"

"I'm fine." She said forcefully, getting herself under control. "I just… I don't feel very well suddenly." She rose to leave. "I'm sorry. I should go lie down. I must be coming down with-"

Jeice grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "I don't think so. You're not sick. You're spazzing. Someone is having some messy memories."

That yank on her wrist. It felt EXACTLY the same. It was the grip and brutal yank of a soldier.

She yanked her wrist away, knowing he couldn't leave the bed. "How DARE you be so… so…"

The jab in her shoulder socket, the tight grip of the hard hand.

It dawned upon her and she said it: "How could I for one second forget you're the exact sort of soldier who goes through and vaporizes every survivor in the rubble! Who lines up children… who… in one blast destroys every building and crop… That's your JOB – to slaughter begging, crying people like ME. How could I have blocked out that you yourself, Jeice, must have killed thousands and THOUSANDS of people in invasions…"

She paled. "I am going out of my way to save the life of someone who has killed so many…"

Jeice's expression darkened, "Five seconds ago you said we were all in this together! Five seconds ago you said you turn a blind eye to what goes on here; you understood your role very well. You also understood that like yourself I was pulled out of the rubble. My mother said, 'PLEASE… don't kill him… he's strong…' And they did the reading. And they let me live and scorched my family right before my eyes. I was seven. I didn't want this job. I didn't ask for this job. I was raised this way. There was no choice whatsoever. Like YOU I just… I wanted to live. And I still just want to live…"

He hesitated and added furiously, "Your job is to heal all these soldiers - you are directly contributing to the problem! You're helping Freeza as much as I am. Maybe you aren't directly killing anyone… but you INDIRECTLY killing EVERYONE…"

"ERRR!… I… I would…" She tried to scream at him, but she couldn't. There was this ringing building in her ears. It grew louder and louder and her vision blurred and unexpectedly… she was gone…

* * *

Vivica opened her eyes. Eventually she realized Glen was standing beside her.

"Relax, hun, you just… had a dizzy spell. You've been working too hard."

She realized to her humiliation that she had actually fainted. She'd gotten so worked up that she'd fainted in front of Jeice.

"We have to stop fighting." She heard Jeice's smirking voice across the room.

To her further humiliation, she realized she was on a bed in the exact same room. Jeice was sitting there looking at her. She could feel her face flushing with embarrassment. She looked away quickly without a word.

"You are SO proud and SOOO bitchy, lady." Jeice muttered.

"Wow. What did I miss?" Glen raised an eyebrow.

No one answered.

"Alright. Everyone get some rest. Vivi, here's some fruit juice. You're feet are elevated. I don't need to tell you how to do your job. Still, I wouldn't try to stand until you've had at least four glasses of juice."

"Thanks, Glen." She muttered and began to drink, not even acknowledging Jeice's existence.

Dr. Glasgow left and Jeice didn't hesitate to mock her. "Vivi? Hun? Awww... A little office romance perhaps?"

"Shut up." She didn't even look at him.

Jeice did shut up. He suddenly remembered that she was his doctor and he needed her help desperately in order to live.

So they sat in silence for an hour... he held his tongue and refused to stir any more trouble.

Fortunately, he hadn't said anything too horrible to her. Hopefully with enough silence this whole badness would blow over.

But then she awkwardly cleared her throat and spoke, "I know you think I'm a real bitch, Jeice. And I did fly off the handle. But… you… I…"

She paused. She had spent the last hour thinking about exactly what to say. She had decided against starting another argument and saying how rude and cocky he'd been. The last thing she needed was a soldier hating her. Or even disliking her at all. That was dangerous. This guy was special forces. He was a Ginyu. She did NOT want enemies in those circles.

Instead decided to be honest and hope for the best. He'd been decent always before this, after all.

"The way you grabbed my wrist freaked me out. It was exactly like the soldiers grabbed us out of the rubble. And it dawned upon me you'd been trained to apply that exact amount of force in that exact way…"

Jeice didn't apologize. All he said eventually was - "I know. I was a bit rough there. It's a force of habit."

She hesitated before sighing, "I'd forgotten you were a soldier for a while, I guess. You were more personable than my usual patients are. Downright friendly at times. Recalling your... well... It hit me rather hard. I've had my eyes shut to this whole horrible thing for a long time now. It just came back fast and furious."

He didn't answer. He wasn't going to apologize and technically she hadn't officially apologized herself. Whatever. It was over.

The weak apologized. You learned that fast around here. He remembered so many avoided apologies as of late.

Silence resumed for a long time before Jeice, still not comfortable, decided to just put it out there once and for all:

"I just want you to know I've never killed women and children directly in that kinda situation… We're the Special Forces. We don't usually do that sort of… well… Any time I've been in a situation even remotely like that… well…"

"Never mind. I don't want to hear anything about any of it. You don't have to justify anything to me." She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth and she didn't care.

She continued carefully, "Living here on the base I'd forgotten the big picture… I just lived in the small picture and did my little job here and flew under the radar to stay alive. I blocked out the big picture just to stay sane… It all just kinda came back to me like this nasty head rush…"

Jeice sighed, saying nothing. He hadn't had this kind of conversation with anyone in a long time. He was feeling sick suddenly.

"Well…" he finally spoke. "We need to be careful what we say… coz this kind of talk can be considered treachery. I was already interrogated recently over these sorts of feelings…"

"Right." She frowned. "I just wanna…"

"Call it pax?" Jeice finished.

"Ya." She frowned.

"Alright then, pax."

"Peace." she started to stand and he interrupted her,

"Hey, hey, hey… four glasses of juice…"

"I just coming to shake on it."

"PSSSH... drink your juice. Don't be such a girl."

She smiled slightly and lay back down, her feet elevated.

There was another very long silence and she finally spoke, "I'm sorry about your family, Jeice. At least I didn't experience THAT part. I just assume they are gone… As an adult I didn't live with them…"

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about this?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I hate my job and I never take it with me. I leave that crap on the battlefield."

"Sorry. I'll shut up."

"Thanks."

* * *

Zarbon unexpectedly entered and just bluntly sat down as if hesitation would make him loose his nerve. Jeice was so startled he almost jumped out of his skin, but he managed to cover it well. Or not.

"Relax. I'm not here to bicker any further. I just want…"

He stopped, his pride unable to finish the sentence.

Jeice ventured, "…to call it pax?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Coz I'm not here to thank you or anything. Or to apologize. I'm here… to… um, get on with our lives…"

"Right."

"Right."

"Well, since that was it…" Zarbon rose, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ya, um, good to clear the air…"

"Right…"

There was an awkward silence and then Zarbon turned to go. He then stopped, "Um, I hope this new medical… procedure… um…"

"Ya, thanks." Jeice ended the weirdness quickly.

"Right.

"Right."

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Cool."

Zarbon exited briskly and you could tell after the doors closed behind him he shuddered… getting the awkwardness out of his skin…

* * *

Burter frowned, glancing at the equipment. "I just wanted to talk to you before they do this thing, Jeice… I really just… you know… just in CASE… God forbid… um, something happened…"

"Right. I appreciate that, Burt."

"I kicked Guldo in the head for you."

Jeice said nothing.

"There wasn't much we could do. He kept freezing time until we gave up."

"Right."

"Jeice – how many times do I need to apologize?"

"There's been so much drama this year, eh?" Jeice ignored his question.

"SO much drama. We've been apologizing left, right and center since you started dying."

"Apologizing is for the weak." Jeice reminded him tiredly.

Burter sighed, "I'm really crossing my fingers for you, buddy."

"Right. Look. I just want to be on good terms with everyone before I do this wacko procedure today. OK? Pax."

"What?"

"You know… PAX…"

"Um, no, I don't follow."

"Peace, you idiot. It means PEACE…"

"In what language?"

"I dunno. It's just… I dunno. It's just something people say. An expression."

"A weird one."

"Is it pax or not?"

"Of course it is! I've been begging for resolution all morning!"

"Alright, good. Now I need a few minutes to myself before they do this thing to me… so send my regards to everyone – even bloody Guldo – and tell them it's all good."

"Ok." Burter rose to leave. "Good luck."

"Thanks, mate. Later days."

As Burter left, Jeice glanced at the clock and knew they'd been returning in a few minutes to put him under. He was growing nervous. Maybe Burter should have stayed to distract him. No, no, he needed this time to get his thoughts in order. He was on good terms with everyone at least, right?

The door opened unexpectedly. It was Captain Ginyu.

"They're coming in a few seconds. I saw them. I was just speaking with Doctor Glasgow…"

"ERR, Captain, PLEASE - why do you keep doing this? They aren't allowed to tell you my personal medical-"

"Oh, shut up, Jeice. We haven't much time."

"OK."

"Minny had a preminition about you today. The BAD sort, kid. I'm nervous for ya."

_Great. Just great. THANKS. _Jeice was suddenly really annoyed... and more nervous than ever...

"I'm sorry I gave ya the brain damage or whatever. I'm sorry. I just needed to say it before they put you under…"

"Why is everyone acting like I'm dying right this second?"

"Coz I suspect they're gonna pull the plug while you sleep. I think this is some way to put you out of your misery…"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ginyu panicked, looking around. "I didn't say anything!"

"WHAT?"

"I hope you've got your affairs in order. Is there anything I can do? Any last requests?"

"WHAT?"

"Bad premonition... and bad vibes all around... I'm nervous, kiddo."

"Captain, please…" Jeice whined miserably.

"Alright, I'm going." Ginyu rose.

"No, that's not what I meant. I wanted you to explain-"

"Bye, Jeice. I liked ya. I'm sorry if I'm responsible for this. But I'm just glad I didn't lose you in a battle. If I'd had an orange son… well… no… he probably still wouldn't be you… but there's love there, I think... I feel like I raised you somewhat..."

"Captain! Wait-"

"No sentimental goodbyes, Jeice. Let's just call it OVER."

Jeice was thunderstruck. What the hell?

"Good bye, kid. You were my favourite. My very favourite."

"Wait-"

Captain Ginyu exited.

"That guy is insane." Jeice muttered to himself, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "At least… I hope he's insane…"

A doom premonition? Ginyu giving a death bed goodbye?

Now he was really nervous and freaked out.

"That was basically the worst possible thing that could happen... Thanks for that, Cap..." He muttered to himself, frightened.

Then Jeice fell silent. Someone was peeking in the window. He got a good look at their face before they realized they were observed and rushed away.

It was the same mysterious man who had been snooping around for months.

Jeice felt very nervous now. Was this sketchy guy going to mess with his procedure? He'd been snooping around and at the scene of every mishap practically… since…

Vivica and Glen entered with several staff members. It was time.


	16. Comatose and Ginyu Loses It

**Chapter 16: Comatose and Ginyu Loses It **

Disclaimer: _I don't pretend to own anything from DBZ._

A/N:

_I've edited chapters 8 and 11-15._ _There have been changes. Hopefully not for the worst._

_I've tried to write this chapter many times over the past few years. I keep scraping it and starting over. Hopefully I've finally gotten it right this time around!_

_I apologize for the wait. I will hopefully finish this story this year. _

* * *

Jeice did his very best to hide how apprehensive he was about the procedure. Captain Ginyu's crazed ramblings about dark premonitions and certain doom had not helped, though. His pulse was racing and his throat and chest were tightening.

He looked away as Dr. Vallen wet his arm with a swab and prepared the injection.

"You know…" Vivica spoke kindly. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't confident it was safe. And it might even save your life."

He frowned, realizing he wasn't hiding his nerves very well. It was embarrassing. Yet at this juncture, fear was outweighing pride. He bit his lip and cursed himself for always playing the coward.

Jeice invisibly braced himself, waiting for the needle.

It was so tempting to just call off the whole damn thing. Yet he braced himself ignoring his racing heat beat, the sweaty heat and his tightening chest. He looked away and told himself sternly that he was not running away this time. He knew deep down he had a cowardly streak in him that encouraged him to avoid and evade truly difficult, frightening situations when he could. And yet he was fighting that urge this time.

_Everyone experiences fear. Bravery is feeling that fear and facing it anyway. _

AH. She found the vein first try.

"Now, just relax and count backwards from five…" She started.

He didn't recall any numbers. Slipping under quickly, he was fast asleep.

Bright lights… faces looking down at him, silhouetted against the light…

He suddenly realized his mouth hurt. They were doing something to his teeth. His gums screamed in pain and he tasted blood.

Jeice was half asleep and couldn't question what was happening.

He heard Vivica's familiar voice: "Is he waking up?"

OUCH!

His head hurt terribly, especially his mouth.

Jeice woke sharply, the back of his head was still pounding and his teeth and gums were still very sore as though he'd just had intrusive dental surgery.

Slowly his vision returned.

He saw Dr. Glasgow and Dr. Vallen standing over him still. They looked relieved to see him waking up.

"Jeice?" Glen asked cautiously. "Can you hear me?"

"What did you do to me? What the hell?" Jeice demanded groggily. He sounded uncharacteristically faint. His teammates would be alarmed.

"SHHH…" Glen tried to calm him and prevent him from moving. "Just relax and rest for a moment."

Vallen signaled silently that Jeice was stable. His blood pressure was now decent.

Glen was reading the monitors, brow furrowed. "OK, Jeice…" He was all business. "Some good news and some bad news for you..."

"Naturally." Jeice was too groggy to roll his eyes, but the tone was there.

"The good news is we successfully got you into REM sleep for a few hours. I'm sure you understand the significance of this break through. You have for sometime now been unable to reach REM to rejuvenate. So… that's definitely a step in the right direction. Very promising."

"BUT…" Jeice prompted, knowing the bad news was coming next. He sounded stronger.

"We very nearly lost you. Something went wrong for a brief spell and I'm at a loss to explain it."

"So…" Jeice hesitated. "Is it really safe to be doing this?"

"The equipment was malfunctioning." Vallen interrupted immediately. "It can be easily remedied, I assure you."

"We can iron out the tweaks." Glen insisted. "Getting you into REM sleep is crucial to your survival, Jeice. I strongly advocate you trying this procedure again as planned. It's the only chance you've got, frankly."

"You're gonna tweak?" Jeice sounded skeptical. "I almost _die_ on the operating table and you are gonna _tweak_, doc?"

"Operating table?" Glen glanced at Vivica, visibly confused.

"YA. You guys operated to save my life." Jeice didn't understand the confusion. He'd experienced some kind of surgery.

"No one operated, Jeice." Vivica assured him.

"Well… Someone did something to my mouth. Check it out!" He opened his mouth and showed them the painful spots without hesitation. "Hurts like hell. I need pain killers."

Glen smiled kindly. "Jeice, there's nothing wrong with your mouth. No one did anything to you during your sleep. It was clearly just a dream."

"You were finally in REM, after all. Your first dream in ages must have been extremely vivid. It seemed real, but it wasn't." Vivica tried to sound sympathetic.

"And my head…" Jeice touched the back of his head. "Someone hurt me. I heard your voices talking overheard."

"I assure you, it was just a dream." Glen promised sincerely.

"You can _assure_ me all you bloody like." Jeice said darkly. He left the thought unfinished.

His gut suspected them both of deceit. They kept assuring him. The equipment malfunctioned. There was no surgery. It was just a dream. It's all perfectly safe. Yet his gut knew something very strange was going on here.

Their assurances meant absolutely nothing if he didn't trust them.

* * *

Jeice ordered his typical poutine and hoped it would offer some nourishment.

"Why don't you try something healthy?" Burter made a face.

"You're always eating that crap. Maybe it's why you're dying." Racoome muttered.

"This is three food groups." Jeice said defensively, distracted by his worries.

He really hoped this procedure would make him well again. It seemed to be his only chance. And yet these crazy doctors might be doing something horrible to him in his sleep. He felt pulled in two directions and he was getting really anxious.

Spencer approached – "Apparently you almost died?" He said loudly, without sensitivity.

"I guess." Jeice muttered. He didn't really know what happened, after all.

"And you're going to try again?" Spencer was incredulous.

"Beats dying for sure." Jeice spoke without emotion.

"Well, at least you're showering and grooming again." Guldo said nastily. "It's so pathetic the way you periodically give up on yourself, you know."

Jeice chose not to take the bait. He only had an hour before he had to go back and face that scary REM coma again. He had yet to tell anyone about his concerns. Not even Burter or Ginyu.

He had no idea why he was silencing the voice in his head that was screaming at him to seek assistance from anyone who would listen. He repeatedly smothered it with the hope that it really was a very vivid dream and that the REM coma would save his life.

Ginyu sat down beside him wearing a large hat and dark sunglasses.

"Captain?" Burter blinked. "What are you-"

"SHH." Ginyu snapped. "I'm in disgui – wait, you recognized me?"

"Of course." Guldo snorted. "That's not a disguise at all. That's_ you_ with accessories."

"Did I hear something?" Ginyu looked around the table, irritably mocking Guldo.

"Sir, that's not a disguise. It's just accessories." Jeice repeated. Knowing he could.

"How unfortunate." Ginyu raised his shades to his forehead. "I really need to fly under the radar right now. I messed with a medical procedure and-"

"Excuse me?" Jeice's pulse raced loudly in hisskull. "MY procedure?"

"OH, right. I'm talking to Jeice." Ginyu frowned awkwardly.

"What did you DO?" Jeice snarled, feeling panicky suddenly.

"I'm sorry, kid. I really can't explain myself. It's gonna sound insane." Ginyu was rather anxious now. "I just want to protect you."

"By messing with my life support machines?" Jeice said way too loudly. People actually started staring at their table.

Spencer and Guldo could scarcely contain their amusement.

"No, no, no! To save your life the machines had to be _stopped_…" Ginyu whispered.

"Not once the procedure is already started." Burter shook his head in disbelief.

"They were keeping me alive!" Jeice was exasperated. Respect had flown away.

"I was trying to _save you_!" Ginyu snapped, losing his temper. "I didn't expect you to understand. And right now I need to lay low…"

"For nearly murdering me? I guess so." Jeice snarled.

"Murder is such an _ugly_ word. This was liberation." Ginyu cleared his throat.

Burter groaned and covered his face. Poor Jeice looked stunned.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sir." Guldo said sympathetically. "In fact, you should try that again. It's really for the best."

"Shut it, Guldo." Racoome snapped.

Jeice grabbed his white hair, eyes wide. "Unbelievable!" He finally managed.

"Jeice, listen." Ginyu began, trying to sound reasonable. "Minny had a premonition. And I had these strong feelings. These really, really strong feelings…"

"A premonition?" Spencer laughed aloud at this idea.

Jeice suddenly realized how many people were watching this mortifying drama.

"You should be thanking me, kid." Ginyu insisted.

"Why me?" Jeice covered his face.

"She shared the premonition with me. I had to act!" Ginyu was very animated.

"_Act?_ You freaked out and just started pushing buttons on a life support machine?" Spencer was incredulous. This was just too much.

"They shouldn't have left the room." Ginyu declared snottily.

"Are you losing your mind?" Burter asked the Captain plainly.

"Possibly." Ginyu admitted without hesitation. "Or at the very least confused."

"Just checking." Burter sighed.

Jeice groaned loudly and covered his face again.

This was the craziest thing that had happened in ages. Their captain had always been _eccentric_ and prone to the occasional irrational act… but this time really took the cake. He'd panicked about the procedure and sabotaged it? Nearly killing Jeice when he meant to save his life? What the HELL? How did that make sense in ANY possible way?

So Jeice whined, "How could you possibly think-"

"I really can't explain it fully, kid. I just knew what I had to do. I had to save you."

"Remember when you were fretting THEY were going to pull the plug on me? What possessed YOU to suddenly pull the plug on me?"

Ginyu stared at them blankly for a moment. He had absolutely no answer.

* * *

Jeice decided he needed to tell Glen and Vivica the truth about Ginyu's meddling. On pain of death they wouldn't take action again him. (Like they could anyway. They were insignificant in the grand scheme of Freeza's army.) The idea was to prevent Ginyu from interfering with future sessions.

Jeice was no longer frightened of the procedure. He was frightening of someone messing with the very, very crucial machines that kept him alive. He was sick with worry as he prepared to go under for another REM coma.

"Just relax." Vivica told him confidently. "We will never leave you unattended again."

"Like you can stop Ginyu." Jeice snorted, not meaning to be rude – he was just nervous.

"Your teammates are keeping him preoccupied for the next 12 hours. He doesn't seem to even realize you're having another session at this time." Vivica explained.

"Unless Guldo decides to tell him." Jeice snorted again.

Dr. Vallen sighed aloud. He was being so difficult tonight.

"Sorry to be pissy. It's been a rough day." Jeice mumbled.

"We've got guards at the door. They will sound the alarm-"

Zarbon suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I've got Ginyu so damn busy tonight nothing's gonna happen." He interrupted. "And I've stationed a few guards at this door. In fact, I'm going to stick around for the first few hours. Then I'll check to see if Ginyu is actually thoroughly distracted before starting my shift…"

Jeice was speechless.

He wasn't sure what the dynamics were behind the development… but…

"Thank you." Jeice stuttered, staring at Zarbon in surprise.

Zarbon shrugged carelessly and left the room.

"Everyone's apologizes in their own way." Dr. Vallen glanced at the door cautiously and whispered so quietly that Jeice barely caught it.

His eyes responded – _I guess so, eh? _

* * *

Surgical masks… a bright light overheard…

He could see blood all over their clothing, their faces.

His mouth hurt terribly…

He was too sleepy to say or do anything.

* * *

Jeice slowly woke, groggy and blinking.

Glen, Vivica, Zarbon, Burter and Ginyu were all standing over him. Raccoome and Guldo were at the door.

UM… something significant had happened…

"My mouth hurts again." Jeice muttered weakly. "I had that dream…"

"Well, it must signify _dying_." Guldo said rudely from the doorway.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Ginyu barked, grabbing him roughly.

"Easy, Captain." Dr. Glasgow eased the commander back. "He's in delicate-"

"Get a back-up generator, you dummy! You almost killed my Jeice!" Ginyu ripped away furiously.

No one dared to point out how many times Ginyu had nearly killed Jeice that year.

"What happened this time?" Jeice mumbled faintly. He felt awful again.

"Another one of those freak storms knocked the power out for a minute." Zarbon explained calmly. "Fortunately it was _only_ a minute. They saved you."

Jeice groaned. Another near death experience.

"Fate is not your friend." Spencer whistled from the back, ever the nosey intruder.

"Get him outta here." Jeice recognized the voice and was annoyed. "_He's_ not a friend."

"Naturally we all rushed here!" Ginyu said loudly, pushing everyone else back as he burst to the front of the group, taking up all of Jeice's vision. It was rather overwhelming.

"Um… right…" Jeice managed awkwardly, trying to see something other than Ginyu's extremely intense face.

"No one let the Captain unplug you." Burter sighed tiredly.

"I tried for some reason." Ginyu admitted, scratching his head in confusion.

"OH GOD…" Jeice groaned.

"Alright everyone…" Glen cleared his throat, trying not to boss around the deadly soldiers. "Let's give Jeice a little time to rest. He had another close call and he needs to regain his strength before he joins you for dinner."

"He clearly isn't meant to live." Guldo could be heard in the crowd.

"We'll save you a spot in the cafeteria." Racoome promised. "No poutine!"

"You take a nap, bud. See you soon." Burter raised a hand in goodbye.

"I want to stay-" Ginyu started.

"Actually, Captain… Freeza needs to see you immediately." Zarbon linked arms with the commander, leading him out of the room. Jeice could see from Zarbon's expression that it was a complete fabrication, but it would distract Ginyu long enough to unhook Jeice from the machines.

When everyone was gone, Glen frowned unhappily. "Sorry, Jeice. I have no idea why you have such rotten luck… It's like someone's _trying_ to kill you."

Jeice snorted. "You have no freaking clue, doc. You haven't even heard the half of it! I've been dodging death all bloody year! … First skull suckers suck my brain. Then my own Captain blasts my brain. Somebody tries to mutate me. I'm put on trial for treason. Then this crazy lady tries to _heal_ me. Then the Captain unplugs me. Then the storm… See a pattern forming here?"

"Perhaps this isn't a sign you're meant to die, but rather than your meant to live. Time and time again, Jeice, you dodge that blow." Glen tried to sound profound.

"Why does you commander keep trying to unplug you?" Vivica interrupted.

"I wish I knew." Jeice muttered. "He's really losing his mind."

"He better be careful." Glen said quietly. "Freeza doesn't tolerate mental illness in any form. If he realizes the Captain is no longer competent…"

"Ya, ya…" Jeice said sharply and dismissively. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I'm going to arrange an examination of Captain Ginyu." Vivica announced. "Maybe we can help him. Maybe there's something to his behaviour-"

"Good luck with that." Glen's eyes widened. "How will you ever get him to agree?"

"I'll think of something." Vivica frowned. Perhaps she'd tell him she was concerned he had an illness – that he looked like he had some weird symptom. Or perhaps she'd just try to be sugar sweet and see if he's oblige her. She didn't like the idea of taking that too far though. Flirting with Ginyu wasn't a good idea. Vivica wasn't sure why – she just knew it was not a good idea.

Jeice seemed to read her mind. "Undo a few buttons and ask." He smirked.

"JEICE." She scolded sharply.

* * *

Zarbon was sprawled across his bed and staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. His mind kept wandering and he knew he needed to silence it or he would never get any sleep.

The nightmares had been really horrible over the past few weeks. It seems like almost everyone was having them. Even Jeice now was dreaming about monstrous surgeries and he could _barely_ reach REM with medical assistance.

Jeice again. Damn it. Why was everything always about Jeice?

So he thought about work, despite hating it.

He liked to think he'd gotten his job because he was smart and shrewd… and there was no question these traits had been a factor in his appointment…

Yet Zarbon knew this wasn't what had caught Freeza's attention initially.

_The children had been organized according to age and processed with cold indifference. In the early days their captors had relentlessly put them through mental and physical duress in order to break their spirits. Many had died during this difficult period. Now there were only a handful of seven and eight year olds remaining – some blue and some orange – and they were considered trainable. _

_They were repeatedly forced to line up for examination. Many tests and inspections were performed. Yet all the remaining children were silent and obedient. They were still alive for a reason._

_The current inspection had been bluntly explained as the most important event of their lives. The leader of the mighty empire that had annihilated their home planet was actually coming. He was called Lord Freeza and he was going to briefly survey the potential additions to his army. _

_They were warned that this Freeza was the most dangerous individual in the universe and that that his power was so outrageously great that it could not be measured. The mind could not comprehend the awesome power that was Freeza. He was to be feared above all else. He killed on a whim without hesitation. The soldiers tried desperately to make that clear to the children. One wrong move in Lord Freeza's presence and you died. _

_Zarbon, a perceptive child, instantly sensed that these soldiers were frightened of their master. The rule applied to them as well. One wrong more around Freeza and you were dead._

_And then Lord Freeza was inspecting them. No one seemed to move, breathe or blink. It was deathly silent. Zarbon had never been so perfectly still in his entire life. _

_During those terrifying moments, Zarbon was unable to really look at Freeza and realize how tiny the great master really was. He kept his golden eyes straight ahead and held his breath and remained motionless. _

_And then Freeza was before him, looking into his young face._

"_HMM…" Freeza smiled. "Rather pretty, aren't you?" _

_Freeza turned the child's face to the side and examined him more closely._

"_Thank you, your excellency." The child answered with a lovely civility. _

"_And eloquent too." Freeza smirked._

_He turned to the soldiers now – "What's his name?"_

"_Zarbon, my lord." _

Zarbon had never been the strongest – even when transformed. Not by a long shot. Yet he'd been one of the very smartest and certainly the most shrewd and pragmatic. Freeza had kept an eye on him over the years and really came to appreciate these traits.

Smart, shrewd and pragmatic.

Yes, being pretty, elegant and eloquent had helped… but…

_I'm favoured because I'm deserving. I deserve my place. Most soldiers are complete imbeciles._ He told himself tiredly.

* * *

Vivica frowned, looking over all the results. "Well, Captain…" She announced slowly. "It looks like everything is perfectly normal. There are definite signs of elevated stress levels, but no underlying physical problems that would cause these-"

"Try again and make sense." Ginyu interrupted.

"You're stressed. Otherwise, everything's normal." She said bluntly.

"I'm stressed because my world is falling apart. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Well…" She really didn't know what to say. "Unfortunately, we don't have psychologists or psychiatrists here, Captain. If you want to talk through any issues I can try to help you… but I've got no formal training…"

"Forget it. You'll just think I'm crazy." Ginyu was dismissive.

"Not necessarily." Vivica touched his arm. "I want to help you. If you don't get these irrational feelings under control-"

"The truth, doc? I truly hope I'm crazy. I hope these ideas that premonition gave me are just bull crap and that everything's going to be OK. But deep down I know the truth. I feel it in my gut. The premonition was bang on and the end is nigh."

"Captain…" Vivica felt sorry for him. "You're out of sorts. What if I were to arrange some time off work for you? A leave of absence for some medical condition…"

"Medical condition?" Ginyu blinked. "You're going to falsify medical documents to give me a leave of absence? To buy me time so I don't get myself killed?"

Vivica felt a pang of fear now. She's offered to commit fraud for the Captain, assuming he'd appreciate the gesture. Yet now she realized he could rat her out and have her killed!

"Captain, please, I'm trying to help you." She said quietly.

"I know you think it's wacko, but I really experienced a premonition."

"What did you see?"

"Jeice can't be saved. He's going to die no matter what." Ginyu frowned sadly. "And well… the rest frightens me… so we won't go there."

"Excuse me?"

"My friend has had this vision several times and I've seen it myself now. Jeice is going to die very soon."

"You said you wanted to save him..." Vivica was confused.

"Well, that's the confusing part I really don't understand." The Captain muttered.

They stood in silence together a moment.

And then Ginyu tried carefully to explain. "I want him to live. I want to save him. And yet on some level I understand it has to be this way. That he _needs_ to die…"

"Captain..."

"Crazy, isn't it?"

* * *

"I need to talk to someone with a brain…" Vivica whispered as she discreetly grabbed Zarbon's arm and pulled him into a small, empty corridor.

"What's wrong?" He lowered his voice, glancing around cautiously.

"Captain Ginyu. He's losing his mind."

"He's always been crazy. You'll get used to him." Zarbon was now impatient.

"NO. All this drama with Jeice has really rattled him and he's spiraling out of control. You've seen it yourself firsthand. He's trying to _kill_ Jeice out of _love_."

"And you want me to have him dealt with?" Zarbon raised an eyebrow handsomely.

"Not executed!" She insisted anxiously. "I figured you're an officer of great influence and you're friends with Jeice and that you'd be able to deal with this in a way that… well… protects everyone…"

Zarbon was silent for a moment. A very BAD silent.

Finally he said, "You are an extremely niave girl."

She instantly had the sense to be frightened. Very frightened.

"It's incredibly foolish of you to make assumptions about my relationship with Jeice. Moreover, the Ginyu Force attacked me a few days ago under Ginyu's blessing. Why on earth would you consider me a safe person to plot with? I'm very likely to have Ginyu exposed."

Vivica was visibly terrified. Zarbon expected her to hit her knees and beg his pardon.

Her read on the situation had been that Zarbon cared for Jeice a great deal as a kinsmen and would respect Jeice's love of the Captain and… oh, she realized it was all so stupid now.

Her eyes dropped and she had no idea what to say next. She'd always considered Zarbon so beautiful and reasonable. Especially after seeing him go out of his way to protect Jeice recently. She'd never expected him to… well…

Zarbon sighed, "Even if Ginyu was proven to be crazy… Lord Freeza considers him downright invaluable. He's at a 100,000 KI level and he can _body switch_. I suspect it doesn't matter how dangerous and crazy that moron becomes… Freeza will find someway to keep him alive and harness his abilities…"

She wasn't stupid enough to talk. She kept her eyes down.

He cleared his throat. "The only issue really is Jeice's safety – which you foolishly assumed I care about. Nevertheless, if I _did_ care I would suggest you write me up some medical forms that pardon Ginyu from service for several weeks. And some forms prepared that state he needs solitary confinement should I need to sedate and imprison him."

She looked up, very surprised.

"I would also advise you to prepare said sedation… but of course, that's only if I cared, right?"

The doctor understood.

Zarbon rolled his eyes suddenly, "Whatever the plan – I need a paper trail from your people making it obvious I'm not out for revenge or anything petty like that. I need an excuse to deal with him. And I need some hard drugs to keep him from killing us all."

"Thank you." Vivica said very, very quietly and scurried away nervously.

Unexpectedly, she turned back –

"What will happen if Ginyu does kill Jeice?" She swallowed.

"If the Captain decides to execute one of his officers, Freeza would never wish to interfere. In fact, he condones such things." Zarbon shrugged.

Vivica looked pale and sickly… and then she hurried away…

* * *

Jeice's forehead was pressed against his living room window pane.

It was pouring rain outside, water trickling down the glass. His eyes were wet.

Officers had come and unexpectedly informed Ginyu that he was temporarily relieved from command. It had been an extremely ugly scene. Ginyu had not taken the news well at all. Jeice had shrunk away, anxious and miserable, suspecting he knew exactly why this was happening.

Zarbon had apparently tried to send Ginyu away for a few weeks on medical leave.

Or vacation maybe. Jeice normally would picture the Captain in a silly Hawaiian shirt and smirk. Now it didn't seem so amusing.

_The Captain declared, "Not without my boys!"_

"_Captain…" Zarbon started in that calm, melodious tone he was famous for._

_Ginyu interrupted, "I'm not going anywhere when Jeice is DYING. It's not the time!" _

"_Captain…" Zarbon repeated calmly. Yet he was discreetly signaling the other men that it was time to tranquilize. It was clear this wasn't going to work out peacefully. _

"_You think I don't know what this IS…" Ginyu glared at Zarbon darkly._

"_This is not revenge for that foolish roughhousing outside the other day." Zarbon glared back, referring to the gang beating. _

"_You're trying to protect Jeice from me! But I'm the only person who's actually trying to help him! You don't understand. I'm the only person who really knows what's going on."_

_Zarbon gave the signal and heavy duty tranquilizers went into Ginyu's arm. They were strong enough to knock out an animal ten times the Captain's size. Thus, immediately the large purple man collapsed into slumber._

_Zarbon turned and gave Jeice an icy, irritated expression._

Jeice now flushed at the miserable memory.

The Captain had been placed in solitary confinement under heavy sedation. Like some dangerous criminal.

Jeice watched the rain and poetically decided the sky was crying. He felt awful.

The door sounded.

"Enter." He didn't take his eyes of the wet glass. His voice was lifeless.

Zarbon entered. Jeice could see his reflection in the glass, but didn't turn around. He didn't move or alter his gaze. He just stared at the rain.

"Uncanny how the weather always matches your moods, hm?" Zarbon sighed.

Jeice said nothing. He felt lifeless.

"You're always so emotional." Zarbon informed him tiredly. "You should be thrilled I've protected you from that lunatic. He was going to kill you."

Jeice still said nothing.

"I could have done much worse things, you realize. I could have been much, much worse about this whole ridiculous business."

Still no response.

So Zarbon, irritated, muttered – "No wonder everyone mocks the Ginyu Force. This level of drama is just… horrendous…"

Jeice sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head. Yet he still didn't turn around. He sounded depressed, "Thanks for intervening. I do appreciate it. It's just… so unfortunate…"

"Blame that idiot Ginyu." Zarbon snorted. "He's barking mad."

"He's just worried about me. He seems to care about me a great deal now. Like family or something. My life hanging in the balance intensely like this seems to have pushed him over the edge."

"Don't flatter yourself. He was always crazy."

Jeice's forehead pressed against the glass again, eyes closed tightly.

* * *

Burter kicked him under the table. "EH. Your turn." He growled.

Jeice put down a card. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"A depressed pansy. Snap out of it." His friend put down a card.

"Well, come on… everyone and everything has tried to kill me this year… Every since Ginyu nearly blew me to pieces a year ago nothing has been the same."

"Ya. That was the key event." Burter agreed. "Everything changed after that incident."

"It's so weird. I don't even remember the _incident_… All I remember was my weird tank hallucination. You know, the dream about the crystals."

"What crystals?"

"Nevermind. It was just some dumb dream I had instead of actually remembering Ginyu attacking me. Maybe I was traumatized. Coz nothing has been the same since."

Burter laughed out loud. "THAT traumatized you? After all that's happened to you in life? And all you've done to others? Get some perspective."

Jeice snorted. "Everything's changed coz he brain damaged me that day."

"That's my theory. You still can't read normally."

Jeice sighed. "I suspect the Captain is right. You know, about my death being inevitable. This REM coma thing is just a band-aid. They don't know what's wrong with me or how to fix it. They can keep putting me under to rest all they like… but in the end, my body is gonna quit on me…"

"Stay positive." Burter kicked him under the table again.

* * *

Jeice, fresh out of the shower, towel dried his hair and then looked at it in the mirror. It was getting longer every week. It was fairly shaggy now and a touch past his chin. He enjoyed styling it in different ways.

He glanced at the time… it was pretty late at night now…

He considered his hair and then he considered his deep sadness…

* * *

Zarbon was brushing his long green hair. It was soft and downy.

His door sounded. Alarmed, he stood up. Who the hell was calling at this hour? He was in his housecoat with his hair down. Goodness!

"It's Jeice." A familiar accent through the door.

"Come in." Zarbon tried to mask his discomfort.

Jeice entered, also in a housecoat. He looked profoundly sad. His heart was visibly heavy.

"What is it?" Zarbon asked awkwardly.

"Braid my hair, please."

Zarbon immediately understood and sat down. He motioned for Jeice to sit in front of him. He didn't question it. He knew he should never question such a request. If anything, it should make him feel good. Feel _normal._

In their culture, the hair was traditionally worn long and it was braided when one was very sad. It was _always_ braided when one was in mourning.

Zarbon recalled Jeice's hair had been braided often in the very early years with Freeza's army. The little boy had looked rather good with a neat, bright white braid. However, as the years passed, Jeice wore his hair wild as hell in sheer rebellion.

"_Get a hair cut, damn it! This is the army!" Ginyu had barked._

But it was cultural and no one forced the issue.

In their world hair was extremely significant and it communicated much about its owner's mood or personality.

Zarbon's hair had been braided for since he was eight years old. He still braided it every single morning – he told himself it was because it was practical and manageable. He could cut if off, frankly. That would be easiest and he'd look rather attractive with short hair and he knew it.

The real issue was a deep, profound sadness. He just didn't want to admit he was chronically depressed. He just kept swigging back the alcohol instead.

Jeice's hair was short enough that it required what earthlings called French braids. One on each side of the head. And even then it looked like very tight weaving on his head and ended at the base of his skull. No little ends stuck out. It was as tight as could be.

"I miss my long hair." Jeice broke the sad silence.

"I can't imagine how _horrible_ you felt when you were bald." Zarbon admitted quietly. "At least if you die, you've got hair, mate."

Baldness was not something that occurred naturally on the planet Slixen. The elderly were always buried with a full head of hair. Baldness was a sign of serious disease and was considered absolutely ghastly. Alarming.

The two had grown accustom to seeing bald heads now… but to actually have no hair… well, that was something neither would even be comfortable with. Ever.

Jeice loved the feeling of having his hair worked with. It reminded him of his childhood. Of his family, friends, different figures in his community… The lovely feeling especially reminded him of his mother. She's done his hair more than anyone else.

He and Zarbon sat together in silence, an unspoken bonding underway.

* * *

Visiting Ginyu was almost certainly a mistake…

Yet Jeice felt absolutely compelled to do so. Nerves set in at the last minute, however, and he asked Burter to accompany him for support.

Walking through a silent, high security branch of the base, Jeice's mind wandered. Little flashes of memory pertaining to the Captain over the years.

One made him smile…

"_Why the hell have we lost power?" Ginyu asked Burter and Guldo crossly._

_An Aussie accent called up from downstairs, "A transformer's blown!" _

"_Was that Jeice?" Ginyu blinked._

"_How could there be any doubt?" Burter was wide eyed._

"_Well, Racoome's down there too…" The Captain trailed off, thinking._

"_Captain, it's ME." Jeice called up in frustration._

"_HM… really sounds like Racoome…" Ginyu scratched his head, looking thoughtful._

And then Burter interrupted Jeice's memory: "I've never seen hair styled like that before. It's pulled so tight… almost like weaving…"

"It's rather crappy, actually. My hair's too short to do anything else. There are dozens of braiding techniques." Jeice sounded indifferent.

They approached the main doors and Jeice turned to his friend, "Thanks for coming with me. Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. Worry about yourself! You're his obsession, Jeice. Did you know he wanted to throw you a _We Love You_ party before your first procedure?"

"Oh dear." Jeice sighed. _Oy-yoy-yoy… _

"YA." Burter made a face. "He's been really upset about you dying, man."

"To think – last year he couldn't live with me… and now he can't live _without_ me..." Jeice frowned.

The guard let them into the confined little space.

They approached a thick, intimidating door. The guard opened a small hatch in the door for Jeice to peek through and speak…

Ginyu sat in a tiny, high security room – heavily sedated and in a straight jacket. He was clearly half asleep.

"If they don't keep him sedated…" Burter muttered uneasily. He stood back and let Jeice take the lead here.

Jeice wrapped on the door to get the Captain's attention.

Ginyu turned and look at him – "Orange kid! Still alive…" He sounded very groggy.

"Heya Cap!" Jeice tried to sound chipper. This was so sad and difficult.

"The bastards are drugging me, kiddo. I can't see very well. Is your hair different?" Ginyu squinted. "I mean, really different?"

"Braided, sir."

"Braided? Well… don't be sad for me, Jeice… It's all irrelevant."

Jeice had no idea how to respond. He was sad for ALL of them. The Force was temporarily shut down. Ginyu was imprisoned. Jeice himself was dying.

Ginyu continued groggily, "The sorrows of this world are completely irrelevant. Stop worrying about this life. Trust me. It's all irrelevant now. You're going to a better place."

Jeice's stomach dropped.

Ginyu sighed tiredly, "You're going to a better place, kid. Stop fighting it and just let go. It's time to let go."

"Let go?" Jeice frowned – though he already knew what was meant.

"Let go of this life, kid. When it's your time it is your time. Be at peace."

"Captain…" Jeice grumbled uncomfortably. "I dunno what that Minny lady's been yammering about me, but the doctor's are confident-"

"They can try all they like, but it's happening very soon. Trust me." Ginyu sighed.

Burter put a hand on Jeice's shoulder at this point. Trying to be supportive.

Ginyu added, "Don't stay here for us, kid. Don't stay here for me. I'm not afraid."

"I don't understand you…" Jeice mumbled sadly.

"Don't stay for us. I'm not afraid. It's your time, kid." The Captain repeatedly sleepily.

Jeice turned to Burter looking very sad and confused.

Ginyu started up again, "I barely understand it myself. But one thing I've realize is that this world does not matter. It will eventually crumble. You're going to a better place. You need to die and cross over to save yourself. I'm not afraid to be left behind. You can leave me behind."

"Since when have you been spiritual…?" Jeice was astounded.

"The others will be afraid… but I'm not afraid. I actually want what best for _you_."

"What are you talking about?" Jeice tried to keep his patience.

Ginyu looked confused. "Was I talking? … Perhaps I was…"

"That's enough." The guard motioned to Jeice.

"I've gotta go, Cap!" The young man called through the opening. "Captain?"

"Are you going there now? Good. You need to go there. It's a better place. Only you can go there. Just leave us behind, kid. Trust me. You're the only thing that matters. Just leave us behind. I'm not afraid of what's coming."

Jeice and Burter were escorted out.

"You OK?" Burter asked cautiously as they walked down the silent hallway again.

"He's finally lost it." Jeice said, sounding shocked. "He was finally pushed over the edge…"

Burter said nothing.

"Is this my fault?" Jeice asked seriously.

"No-"

"He's totally barking MAD, Burt!" Jeice snapped, frustrated.

"Well, he's always been teetering on the edge of madness-"

"-and I pushed him over!" Jeice snorted darkly.

"You didn't choose to be deathly ill."

"We can make all the excuses we like. At the end of the day, in his mind, this is all about me…" Jeice felt horrendously guilty.

* * *

Jeice knew his doctors had told him point blank alcohol was forbidden at this time… but he was absolutely miserable and needed to hit the clubs to get out of the funk he was in. He didn't wanna sit around and die crying in braids.

He carefully removed each braid, styled his hair and was ready to dance.

He rRealizing he had a REM coma scheduled in 12 hours, he decided he didn't give a damn. He needed to get good and hammered!

The first few bars he hopped he was taking shots fast and furious…

By the time he got to _Jax's_ he was extremely loose and laughing and feeling good. He decided to stick around a while as the place was packed due to the live bands they had every single Thursday night.

There were tons of attractive single women and he found himself very, very busy. There was always someone to dance with, someone to buy a drink for or someone to be treated by. There were so many drinking games he hadn't played in ages. He was having a great time. He was seeing familiar faces – people were asking where he'd been the past few months. He had missed some crazy antics.

Eventually he was feeling dizzy and sick, but he laughed it off. He ignored it and kept having fun anyway. There were so many hot women willing to talk to him.

On his next trip to the bar he noticed two beautiful women chatting together. They were standing right by the bar enjoying the live music.

"Heya ladies! Can I get your next drinks?" He smiled, very friendly.

The first girl was visibly interested. "Thanks!"

The second girl ignored the question and was looking away. What was her problem?

The first girl told the bartender she wanted a _brown cow_. He didn't have any milk. So she asked for a _seabreeze_. No grapefruit juice. He could make her a _sex on the beach._

"Sounds like a plan!" Jeice teased her with a little tickle. She giggled, knowing he was being silly and overkill on purpose. He was very likable.

Her friend looked cold and irritated, knowing the giggly girl was only OK with this behaviour because Jeice was attractive. If he had been unattractive he would have been deemed creepy and the touching totally inappropriate. She was annoyed by the double standard.

Jeice couldn't ignore the bitchy girl any longer.

"Hey, hey…" He smiled his most gorgeous smile at her. "Someone's all grumpy over here. You need a drink to loosen ya up. Get you having some fun."

"No thanks." She said coldly.

Jeice sighed inwardly. She was clearly the more attractive girl. In fact, she was one of the more beautiful gals of the night. _Why are the bitches always the best looking of the lot?_

"Oh-ho…" He smiled at her. "Anything I can do to thaw the ice here?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" She asked seriously.

Jeice examined the woman more closely. She was dressed for the club. She had dark green hair flowing down long. Matching eyes.

And then he freaked out and nearly fell over in alarm.

It was Dr. Vallen.

His face was burning with humiliation. He hadn't recognized his doctor. And now he had gone and made a fool of himself. Worse – he was caught drinking when it had been forbidden.

"I didn't recognize you AT ALL." He managed to gasp out. He was practically chocking.

He'd always seen her with messy buns or pony tails. And with glasses and a lab coat. What the HELL?

"What are you doing here?" He demanded finally.

"ME? I come every Thursday night for live music. What the hell are YOU doing here? I banned you from any alcohol consumption or sexual-"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Jeice interrupted. "I'm not some manwhore. I wasn't-"

"Oh _please_." She rolled her eyes. Jeice was the type to screw women in bathroom stalls. Or possibly even in a back corner. He had every intention of ending up in somebody's bed tonight. He was so transparent. "You're a bad liar, buddy."

"I'll admit to the drinking…" He held up his glass of scotch. "But I was not-"

"Just forget it." She interrupted.

"I was just having a little fun! Give me a break!" He snapped at her angrily. "I've had a tough week. Maybe if _you_ hadn't signed all those papers to get the Captain locked up…"

"Excuse me?" She slammed her glass down on the bar. "I was sticking my neck out to save your life! Do you have any idea the risk I've taken in committing fraud? And how scary it was for me to approach Zarbon for help? He could have _killed me_, Jeice."

"Well _thank you!_" Jeice snarled insincerely. "Thank you so freaking much, doc!"

"I didn't come here to argue with you." She grabbed her jacket.

"This didn't have to be awkward, ya know." Jeice shouted at her. "There was no need for you to withhold your identity and act like a bitch. Or to pick a fight with me!"

"You're drunk…" She told him crossly as she walked away. "I'm outta here. I'll see you at 9 AM tomorrow morning. Unless, of course, you don't know _where you are_ tomorrow morning…"

"Damn straight. I'll be hung over and waking up in a strange bed!" He called after her.

* * *

Freeza hadn't slept well in weeks. The nightmares were almost unbearable. Now, sitting seriously in his thrown, he sipped some hot tea, trying to stay alert.

Storms, earthquakes and fire continued to destroy the planet. The military base was under attack and the imbeciles around him seemed oblivious to it. A force was at work here… and yet he seemed to be the only person aware of it.

Things were completely out of his control and he didn't like it. He felt… irrelevant…

An attendant entered to report: "Captain Ginyu has not improved, my lord."

"Does he still ramble about this world crumbling? About nothing mattering?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I need to speak to him." Freeza declared, sounding angry.

* * *

It was 9 AM and Jeice and Dr. Glasgow were speaking quietly.

Vivica walked in and said bluntly, "He's been drinking. We can't do the procedure today."

Glen looked at Jeice, surprised, "And you were going to tell me this… when…?"

"I just needed a night to unwind. It's been rough." Jeice shrugged, sounding light.

Glen lectured, "Jeice, you need the REM comas to live. You can't screw around here. We're giving you very dangerous drugs! You need to take care of yourself properly and follow our instructions. I thought you were taking this seriously. Do you have a death wish or what?"

Jeice sighed. "I dunno, doc… I just dunno anymore…"

Vivica sat down, "Look. I'm sorry about last night. I was just frustrated that I risked my life to save you and you were out blowing it like an idiot getting smashed. A lot of people are going to great lengths to keep you alive…"

"We don't want to see you just give up and party yourself to the grave. I'm confident we can save you." Glen added strongly.

"Not everyone thinks so." Jeice snorted. "Apparently I'm doomed."

"Are you gonna listen to doctors or a lunatic?" Glen frowned.

Vivica chose her words carefully: "Jeice, I've spoken with Ginyu at great length about this subject. I looked through his medical records. He has a long history of very strange behaviour. You can't let him upset you like this."

_A very long history of strange behaviour._

Glen nodded, "You need to recognize that you're a very reactive, emotional young man. You feel things very deeply… you react very strongly to things… You're prone to depression and anxiety. You have mood swings. Recognize these things and don't let them affect your treatment!"

Jeice didn't answer. He was considering the suspicious surgery dreams. Did he really trust these doctors? Then again… he didn't believe in premonitions either…

"Jeice – we're doing our best, but you have to cooperate with us." Glen said kindly.

"We realize this is difficult for you…" Vivica said sympathetically. "But you need to hang in there and fight this thing."

"Alright. I'll stop screwing around." Jeice muttered, looking away.

* * *

Jeice knew this was a big mistake, yet he pushed the door buzzer anyway.

Talking to Minny about Ginyu and the premonitions would only upset him. His doctors have warned him about working himself up and acting impulsively… and yet… here he was again…

_I can't help it. I am the way I am. _He grumbled to himself.

Minny answered the door with her dark shades raised. Her eyes were rose coloured.

"I knew you'd come." She said indifferently. "Come in. I'll put on some tea."

Jeice followed her inside and sat down on the couch.

Her voice came from the kitchen. "You have questions, I realize. Just know I may not be able to answer all of them."

"Tell me about this premonition you shared with the Captain."

"It would not be in my best interest to do so." She sighed gravely.

"I need to know the message!" Jeice snapped.

She came into the doorway, "It is a message you've already heard."

"Well, explain it better." He tried to be patient. "There's clearly more to it!"

"Your death is inevitable. Try as you may to evade it, you cannot. It is meant to happen. In fact, it's going to happen soon."

"Soon?" Jeice didn't like the sound of that at all. They kept saying that to him!

"Very soon." She confirmed.

"The Captain said it was _necessary_."

"From his perspective, yes. That's only because he cares for your well being. It is necessary for you and you alone."

Jeice didn't understand.

"Personally, I wish you could survive. I'm dreading… well…"

"Well, what?"

"It's all inevitable. It's meant to be." She walked back into the kitchen.

"The Captain's gone insane. Explain that!" He barked after her.

"The Captain could not handle the implications of the vision." She sounded sad.

"And what were the implications?"

"I'm not sure I can explain."

Jeice was plainly skeptical, "What _can_ you explain, lady?"

She brought the tea pot in with a tea cozy over it and sat down. "Ginyu believes you would go to a better place. I'm not convinced."

"Convinced?"

"It may be a more meaningful place, but I doubt it is any better."

"This afterlife stuff is freaking me out!" Jeice snapped. "I don't care about all this philosophy crap. I just want you to explain to me what the vision was. What did it mean? What's the bloody message?"

"The premonition-"

A deafeningly loud crack of thunder hit, simultaneously with a flash of lightening. The tree outsider Minny's living room window burst into an enormous inferno.

Jeice sprung to his feet to act, forgetting the conversation entirely.

"Once again it protects itself." Minny sipped her tea quietly, unfazed.

"What?" Jeice had missed her comment entirely.

The building was catching on fire! The alarm sounded. They had to evacuate immediately.

"Come on!" Jeice yanked her off the couch roughly.

* * *

"Oh MAN my mouth hurts…" Jeice held his jaw.

"Those must be vivid dreams." Burter frowned.

"I keep trying to look in the mirror with a flashlight to see if it's real or not." Jeice confessed. "But I can't see very well in there."

He then stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out…

There was blood on his finger.

"UH…" He showed Burter.

"Let me see." His friend looked surprised.

Jeice opened his mouth wide and put his head back.

Burter frowned, "I need better light… but… wait…"

Raccoome came over. "OH YUCK…"

"It's all bloody, Jay." Burter swallowed. "With stitches all back there."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any typos or mistakes. If you've picked up this story again, let me know. Sorry for the long absense. **


	17. Hallucinations and Conspiracies

**Chapter 17: Hallucinations and Conspiracies **

_Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own anything DBZ._

_A/N: I apologize for any typos or errors. I'm trying to post quickly to make progress._

* * *

"Sir?" Guldo sat before a restrained and sleeping Captain Ginyu. "…Sir…?"

The Captain jarred awake. "Oh. Frogman. Good morning." He sounded distant.

"It's evening, sir." Guldo replied sadly.

There was a silence where Ginyu tried to focus his eyes. They were clearly unfocused.

Guldo cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Captain…?"

And then he decided to be kind. He took a deep breath and the world literally froze around him. Guldo stood up and moved his chair to the other side of the Captain. And then he sat down again and released the air he had been holding in.

Ginyu was startled… and then he smiled… "AW! Time freeze. My favourite."

"Just for you, sir." Guldo told him sympathetically.

"For a guy with too many eyes… I like ya…" Ginyu smiled fondly. And then he added awkwardly – "Did I mention I prefer the side eyes?"

"Yes, sir, many times."

"Oh good. That's crucial." Ginyu informed him. Then he started to go back to sleep!

So Guldo quickly launched into what he'd come to say – "You don't have to do this, sir. Jeice isn't worth it. Why are you putting yourself through this? It's not too late to save yourself. We can still fix all this…"

Ginyu chuckled.

"Captain, seriously… if you don't get it together fast… well… don't _die_ over some punk!"

Ginyu shook his head. "We're all going to die shortly, kiddo."

"I don't understand it! You never liked Jeice before. Never!"

"And you never _hated_ Jeice before. We all have our role to play. You'll see."

Guldo had no idea what the Captain was squawking about. His ramblings made no sense at all. It was frustrating and disheartening.

Captain Ginyu added: "Besides, it isn't just Jeice dying. It's the state of things. That premonition changed me forever. I had a revelation, you see."

"Revelation? The state of things? Captain, please. Stop this talk! You can still save yourself…"

"No one can be saved. Except Jeice… and even then he has to die…" Ginyu sighed.

"This is all Jeice's fault!" Guldo spat out furiously, standing now.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Ginyu agreed.

* * *

"Vivi!" Glen Glasgow rushed into Vallen's office, panicked. "Vivi!"

"What's wrong?" Vivica freaked, sensing serious danger.

"They're coming! Promise me you'll play dumb! I've already taken the fall. I'm in too deep to survive, but there's no reason we should both die."

Vivica gasped. "We're in trouble? What's happened?"

And then the office door burst open. Several large soldiers barged into the room and immediately grabbed Dr. Glasgow roughly, slamming him into Vallen's desk.

Vivica gave a small, but sharply feminine cry of fright, jumping in surprise.

Glen tried to speak, "This girl was just following my orders. This wasn't her project-"

"Shut up!" One of the soldiers shouted, bashing Glen across the back of the head. Glen's face was instantly bloody and Vivica – as frightened as she was – wanted to intervene. She couldn't bare to watch this!

The soldiers hauled Glen from the room and she followed behind, shocked and confused.

As they passed through the sleep lab, Vivica was horrified to see more soldiers removing all their equipment!

"What's the meaning of this?" She demanded, unable to silence herself any longer.

"This project is terminated." One of the soldiers told her gruffly.

"Terminated? For what reason? And under who's authority?"

"We don't have to answer your questions, ugly girl." A lizard soldier sneered rudely.

Vivica watched helplessly as Glen was dragged abusively from sight. And all their equipment was being harshly unplugged and torn from the room as well.

"My patient will die without this equipment!" She cried out desperately.

The first soldier struck her across the face with a loud smack. "I said SHUT UP!"

Vivica, losing her balance, took one dizzy step. And then she hit her knees, completely stunned.

The equipment continued to leave the room, quickly and carelessly.

Her ears were ringing loudly and she could scarcely see… but she knew the equipment was leaving and Glen was going to die…

* * *

Absolutely panicked, Jeice slammed into the cafeteria bathroom, nearly knocking the door from its hinges. In a visible sweat, he grabbed the sink and stared into the mirror. His pulse was racing.

_I knew it. I knew it. I knew it._

And then he angled his head, trying to catch the light and see into the back of his mouth.

_I knew I couldn't trust those scum sucking doctors. Always trust your gut. _

He tried harder and harder, his neck aching. He was frustrating himself.

Maddened, Jeice stuck his fingers in the back of his mouth again. He checked for blood, but his fingers were clean this time. No trace of crimson.

Confused, he ran his tongue and fingers over his gums and around his molars.

"What the hell?" He whined to himself miserably.

And then he heard the door behind him. Burter and Racoome entered, very concerned.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Burter demanded anxiously.

"My mouth! DUH!" The orange youth snapped rudely. He kept trying to see the blood.

"What about it?" Racoome scratched his head.

Jeice froze and looked at them.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Racoome saw his confusion and clarified his question.

"You just…" Jeice trailed off, shocked by their blank, confused expressions. "We all…"

"What?" Burter insisted.

"Guys!" Jeice was aggravated. "You just looked into my mouth and said it was all bloody and full of stitches. Remember?"

Burter and Racoome exchanged an extremely confused expression.

Jeice couldn't believe this. What the hell?

"Look in my mouth!" He demanded, clearly exasperated with them.

His teammates looked into the back of his mouth and then seemed sad.

Voice wonky from talking with his mouth wide, Jeice hissed – "WELL?"

"Jeice, nothing's wrong." Burter told him quietly. "That must have been a hallucination or something. You just freaked out at the table and ran into the bathroom. Like a panic attack or something."

"You've gotta tell your doctors about this." Racoome warned. "Hallucinations could be a sign of… well… something…"

"How very astute of you." Burter turned to Racoome, rolling his eyes.

Jeice started sticking his hands in his mouth again, looking incredibly distraught.

"Stop it." Burt swatted at him. "Just stop."

When it was clear Jeice would not calm down, his friend took him by the arm and said firmly – "Come on. We'll show you."

* * *

Zarbon was sipping hard liquor alone at the bar, zoning out…

Vivica Vallen unexpectedly sat down beside him, "I've been looking for yo-"

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was like hard ice. "Officers only."

Vivica swallowed uneasily. She would never have trespassed here had she not been extremely desperate. And she certainly wasn't going to mention bribing the guards with a handful of little pills.

The girl glanced around quickly to make sure no one was listening. Then in a very quick, alarmed whisper: "Soldiers came and shut down Jeice's treatment! They've taken Dr. Glasgow!

Zarbon had no reaction. He silently finished his drink and thumped it down on the bar. He singled for the barkeeper for another, immediately.

"What's going on?" Vivica whispered anxiously.

"News to me." Zarbon immediately started his new drink.

Vivica sat there stunned at his cold indifference. She watched him work away steadily on what smelt like a very, very strong drink and immediately felt uncomfortable. There was something about his demeanor right now that communicated alcoholism. She would never have pegged the distinguished officer as… well…

"What do you want?" He interrupted her reflections.

"Your help! I can't get any answers. I don't understand what's happening. The higher ups are giving NO explanation! And I think Glen's already dead."

Zarbon sipped his drink and offered no response.

"Jeice is going to die if this treatment stops…" She tried to remain calm and respectful.

Setting down his glass, he sighed tiredly, "We're all going to die here. As a doctor I'm surprised I have to remind you of the life expectancy of a soldier in this army."

"But…" Vivica trailed off, not sure of a rebuttal.

"How many days do you suppose you or I have? Hm?" He asked her pointedly. "Perhaps you should worry a little more about _yourself_. You're lucky you didn't die with Glasgow."

"Glen protected me." Vivica replied sadly. "I... I'm very sorry he's dead."

Zarbon rolled his eyes unkindly and signaled for another drink.

Vivica watched how much alcohol was poured, realizing it was _all_ alcohol. The drinks were on the rocks and he was just plowing through them nonchalantly.

"Why would they shut down our project like this?" She finally spoke.

"How should I know?" Zarbon was growing irritated. "Ever think they're sick of you wasting so much time or resources on one kid? I'm sure you've got tons of work to do. We're short on doctors, after all."

"Well…" Vallen admitted. "Our supervisor didn't want me to treat Jeice at all. I was supposed to abandon his case long ago. It feels like this kid is doomed."

"You said you wanted my help." Zarbon reminded her with a cool indifference.

"Something's very wrong here. I've sensed it from the beginning. I need your help to get to the bottom of it. Please."

Zarbon snorted softly and looked away.

"You're the only person I know who could possibly make a difference." She added sadly.

"Yes and I'm tired of you approaching me expectantly."

Her eyes lowered and she said nothing.

Zarbon sighed, "What does it matter to you? Why do you continuously risk your life for some soldier?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but realized she was speechless. Why _was_ she doing this anyway? To make sure Glen didn't die in vain? To fight corruption? To save Jeice and Ginyu? Why the hell was she risking her life?

When she didn't answer, Zarbon raised an eyebrow. "I seriously hope you have no illusions about a romance with that player. He's _not_ your type."

Vivica's face warmed. "It's nothing like that."

"I should hope not. I'd pegged you as bright."

_And I'd pegged you as a gentleman._ She thought to herself miserably. She was rapidly becoming disillusioned with Zarbon. She'd always been a little _star struck_ by the beautiful and eloquent young man. Admired him, really. He'd seemed to civil and smart, a professional.

After a moment she tried to answer his original question: "I don't really understand it myself, honestly. Sometimes it's like my will is not my own. My mind knows that it's suicide to get mixed up in this business… but then I feel like a marionette on strings… I feel pulled to act. I can't explain it. I'm sorry."

That explanation resonated with the officer. Clearing his throat he uncomfortably admitted, "Isn't it the strangest feeling?"

She blinked.

He clarified lightly, "That feeling of being pulled to act. I've known it often lately."

"Sometimes I really feel like a background character in someone else's story." Vivica sighed tiredly. "That somehow I'm not the center of my own life…"

Zarbon understood exactly what she meant. He felt the very same way. One moment he felt pulled to save Jeice, the next he felt pulled to let him sink. He hardly knew what to make of it. He felt pulled in two directions at once.

_I'm not the center of my own life. My will is not my own. _The words resonated.

Zarbon looked at her meaningfully. There was a pause as they shared a gaze of understanding.

His voice and expression softened now: "You know people who poke around tend to go missing, right? It'd be best for both of us to-"

"Please." She pleaded. "I know it's crazy… but I can't turn a blind eye to this…"

He studied her a moment and then stood up. "Alright. I'll check this out." He sighed.

As he turned to leave, he unexpectedly grabbed her upper arm. "Don't come here again. You can't afford any trouble. I'll find you when I've got something."

* * *

Jeice entered his quarters with Burter and Racoome in tow. They entered Jeice's little bathroom and the orange warrior pulled a hand mirror from a drawer.

The three teammates used the large bathroom mirror and the small hand mirror to create the proper angle for Jeice to clearly see into the back of his own mouth. It was tricky, but it was eventually accomplished.

Jeice saw that there was no blood or stitches. No sign of surgery.

"I'm hallucinating." He realized gravely.

"You need to tell your doctors." Racoome repeated his advice.

Jeice hesitated and then told his friends, "But I don't trust them at all."

"Why? Dr. Vallen has taken crazy risks for you." Burt reminded him.

"They aren't telling me the truth." Jeice insisted. "I dunno if they're experimenting on me or what… but they aren't telling _anyone_ the truth…"

Racoome was perplexed, "Why would they do that?"

"I dunno their motives… but I doubt they're going to these lengths outta the goodness of their little hearts." Jeice frowned. "I feel rather _used_."

"Used?" Burt blinked.

And then Jeice heard his com in the living room wall beep loudly.

"Nobody calls me anymore. I'm predicting badness." Jeice sounded tired and was in no hurry to answer.

Clicking a button he said flatly – "Jeice."

* * *

"What the HELL?" Jeice stormed into Vivica Vallen's office.

"Jeice… calm down…" Vivica stood up, frightened by the aggression.

"I knew you weren't on the level." Jeice pointed accusingly, his voice rising. "I just got word my treatment is cancelled coz you pair are unethical and it's dangerous-"

"Unethical? Dangerous?" Vivica was shocked. So this was the official story?

"Oh, don't play cutesy with me, honey." Jeice grabbed her wrist roughly, hurting her.

Crying out in pain, Vivica was alarmed. "They never explained the cancellation to us. They're making excuses, Jeice. Something isn't right here! Honestly!"

Jeice pulled her roughly into him. "My guts told me from the start something wasn't right with this treatment. That you were lying to me. And yet I buried my suspicions and trusted you anyway. Damn me. I should have trusted my gut!"

"Zarbon is looking into the cancellation right now." She said quickly.

"Where's Glasgow?" Jeice snarled.

"Dead." Vivica's voice broke a little.

Jeice released her immediately and was shocked. "What?"

"They killed him." She clarified, her voice trembling and her eyes getting wet. This was all finally too much for her. She was on the verge of breaking down. "They barged in and took him… and all our equipment… They gave no explanation."

Jeice hesitated and then summoned his anger again – "Well they told me you were experimenting on me and all kinds of evil crap. They wouldn't just shut you down for the hell of it."

"Are you so sure?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "This isn't exactly a democracy."

* * *

Guldo sat down beside Jeice… with that wicked, slobbery mouth of his…

Jeice actively ignored Guldo and concentrated on his lunch. Racoome was adamant there was to be no more poutine and so now there was something unappealing on his plate reminiscent of Kraft Dinner. It was orangey, but lacked taste.

Guldo still hovered. He clearly had something to say. Something unkind.

Irritated, Jeice slammed down his utensil, "I can't eat this crap."

Racoome was offended. "Gloopawas a delicacy on my planet! It's extremely nutritious."

"It tastes like cardboard. And it's a weird colour."

"YOU'RE orange!" Racoome was losing his temper now.

"Boys, boys, boys…" Guldo smirked.

"Oh God. Nevermind. I'll eat it." Jeice interrupted Guldo immediately. He didn't want to give that idiot an excuse to enter the conversation.

Guldo glared at Jeice for a second and then recovered, smirking. "So Jeice…"

Jeice rolled his eyes and waited for it.

"…It's a shame about your treatment being cancelled. How many days do you suppose you have to live now?"

"Not many." Jeice snorted, pushing the plate away. "It's official. I hate gloopa."

"You're so childish. Eat it." Racoome pushed the plate back.

"No amount of _gloopa_ is gonna save me, bud. Just give me a bloody poutine. I wanna go out happy!" Jeice pushed the plate away again.

"It does look like gloop, man." Burter admitted, finally speaking.

Racoome scowled in frustration.

"How long do you suppose before they reassign us to new units?" Guldo sighed irritably.

"The Captain will recover." Burter answered stiffly.

Guldo snorted angrily. "He's beyond hope. Now that _Jeice_ has driven him insane he'll probably be executed."

Jeice bit his lip and refused to get into an argument.

Guldo sighed as though depressed, "Perhaps the unit will remain, though. Perhaps a new captain will be assigned. Or Racoome will advance. They might continue the hunt for a replacement for Jeice…"

"Can you NOT talk about this in front of me?" Jeice interrupted sharply.

_Why? It's your fault. _Guldo thought venomously.

And then instead, he smiled with feigned innocence. "What's wrong?" He asked falsely.

Jeice stared at him in disbelief. His voice far away – "When did you start hating me like this? I mean, really _hating_ me?"

Guldo didn't answer. It was a good question, though.

Burter broke the silence. "Well, I haven't written the Captain and Jeice off yet." He announced frostily.

* * *

Vallen, dressed very casually for bed, exited the bathroom brushing her very dark green hair…

And then she cried out in alarm.

"SHHH!" Zarbon covered her mouth.

Then he promptly released her, "It's worse than we thought. Not only is there no paper trail ofyour troubles, there's no paper trail of anything anymore! The filing is all superficial. Everything's empty, gone. It never used to be like this. Something's happened!"

"You file tons of reports. You never noticed before?" She was confused.

"I haven't paid close attention lately. The records used to be highly organized. They were complete and detailed. I don't understand what's happened. And I don't want to mention it to Lord Freeza less he take my head off!"

"So…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Either there's a huge glitch… or hacking… or…" He wasn't sure what to say.

Vivica hesitated and then decided to check her laptop. "I haven't thought about my files in ages…. Hmm… It would be better to go to my office… but let's see…" She said quietly, more to herself than her guest.

She entered a database and began quickly clicking through … but all the entries revealed themselves to be superficial. The data within each entry was barebones, very sparse.

Vallen turned to Zarbon in surprise, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Jeice walked down the hall, lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about all the strange things Captain Ginyu had said lately. Strange things about needing to die… about crossing over to be saved…

Every time he turned around he nearly died. Every time there was a glimmer of hope something horrible happened to him. He had the worst luck. In fact, his luck was so ridiculously bad he suspected something strange was afoot…

Perhaps someone was going out of their way to destroy him.

As if on cue, when he glanced up he saw a familiar little man in dark apparel peeking suspiciously through a window at him. He had beady little dark eyes and was definitely the same ominous fellow who'd appeared before several mishaps had occurred.

Realizing he was spotted, the little man turned and ran away.

"No ya don't!" Jeice snarled, racing after him. "Not this time, bucko!"

Jeice chased the little creep through a maze of corridors and random rooms for a good ten minutes. Unfortunately, Jeice was weak from his illness and unable to catch up. He sensed he was losing ground…

_I'm not going to catch him. _He realized bleakly.

And sure enough, as though he had willed it, the trail grew cold. He wasn't sure where to turn next. Where had the little jerk ran now?

* * *

"How did this happen?" Vivica was clicking through empty file after file. "It's all gone!"

"Your patient files?" Zarbon motioned to the screen.

"Something's really wrong…"

"Now there's an understatement." He gave her an impatient look.

"What do we do?" Her eyes revealed how anxious she was.

"I have no bloody idea…" Zarbon frowned.

After a pause he told her, "I guess I'll just approach a few people I trust and-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She interrupted nervously. "I doubt this is some sort of error. I've got a bad vibe. We weren't supposed to notice this!"

"Your just assuming there's an internal conspiracy or corruption or whatever." He hissed at her. "This could be external! Lord Freeza had been fretting about some sort of _attack_ for months now. He feels attacked, Vivica."

She was caught a tad off guard as she hadn't realized he knew her first name.

Recovering, she frowned, "I guess so… but… the administration here is so crooked and mysterious… My gut tells me the problem is internal."

"Well, internal or external… it's my job to combat it. I suspect I'll be worse off if Freeza finds out another way!"

"He could be behind it." Her heart sank. "We're all just cogs in his machine."

Zarbon headed for the door. "I can't risk ignoring an attack. I've got to do something."

"Wait!" She sprang after him. "What should I do about Jeice? And Ginyu?"

Zarbon blinked. "What about them?"

"I know I'm not _supposed_ to help them anymore, but should I regardless?

"What could you possibly do?" Zarbon frowned.

"That's just it. I dunno. That's why I'm asking y-"

"What's with your face?" He interrupted, motioning to the left side of her face.

"Oh…" She touched the tender, bruising area gingerly. The soldier in the lab had struck her very hard and the bruise had finally set in.

His first instinct was to murder whoever had hit her. Then his heart hardened and he took a different approach – "Your recklessness is gonna get you killed! How many times do I have to tell you to watch yourself? Tread more carefully."

She didn't answer.

"You leave all this to me. Forget about it." He _tried_ to sound kind as he walked out. "You're only going to get yourself killed."

* * *

Vivica was a poor listener, apparently.

"I need to speak with my patient!" She told the guard firmly.

She could already almost hear Ginyu's voice – _Eesh. Blackened face. Not attractive._

"Not possible, doc." The guard was blunt. "Lord Freeza's in there. Another interrogation."

Vallen paled. This was very bad news. Ginyu was in trouble.

She silently nodded in understanding and walked away. Poor Ginyu! He was the sweetest lunatic she'd ever known. In fact, he was downright special. The idea of him dying really upset her!

* * *

Somehow in walking from the living room to the bedroom, Jeice's brain became completely overwhelmed and he could no longer see straight.

Images were about him that could only be a vivid hallucination.

_He was lying in the pasture, staring up into the big, bright sky. It was early morning and he could smell the grass. He was an older child._

"_Jeice…" He recognized his mother's frustrated call immediately. "Jeice!" _

_Before he knew what was happening, she was standing before him, scolding him. "We've finally got some good field weather and you take off. I need you to mind the littler ones so I can get back to it. And make sure Keekee doesn't chase the rykes about. They don't lay eggs when they're stressed!" _

"_Ok, ok, mum! … Jeez…" His young voice grumbled. _

_As she left she added, "And please brush your hair. You're not little anymore, honey."_

_He watched her go. Her bright white hair was elaborately styled – partially up and partially down. Only young children had wild hair. His family, like most, was very large and took tradition seriously. _

_Scowling, Jeice deliberately messed up his fluffy hair all the more. He hated being told what to do. _

Jeice felt his mind pull away from the scene and he could see his room again.

"AH." He clutched his skull. "What the hell?"

And yet his mind was still caught up in the ideas of the hallucination. He'd been a lazy and rebellious child. Seeing his pretty mother now, he wished he hadn't been so difficult. She'd had so many children and so much work. And yet as a child, he hadn't been able to see that at all. And he'd taken her for granted entirely. He'd taken the whole thing – freedom, family, a home – for granted…

Now he was enslaved and his family was gone.

_Sorry mum. _

And then he remembered something that made him really sorry.

_Please! He's strong!_

Jeice flinched visibly. Yikes. What an awful, awful memory. His mother's last words had been begging Freeza's men to spare his life. Sure enough, there was a reading taken and he was very strong. Stronger than most of the soldiers present.

She'd been a good mum. He owed that poor woman everything.

* * *

Jeice was staring blankly at the cafeteria table. It was gradually changing colour before his eyes. He didn't tell anyone… he just sat silently staring at it, zoned out…

"Jay?" Burter touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What colour is that table?" Jeice asked absently, his gaze at it unwavering.

Burter followed his line of sight and frowned. "Blue. Like all the others."

"Hm." Jeice looked away.

"What's wrong?" Burter repeated.

"The hallucinations are getting worse." Jeice informed him simply, sitting up.

"How so?" His friend furrowed his brow.

"Seeing things… hearing things… Everything looks wonky."

"You need to see a doctor." Burter scolded instantly. "Why are you just sitting around like everything's normal?"

"There isn't a single doctor I can trust!" Jeice snapped impatiently. "Or did you miss the latest chapter in this saga of stupidity?"

Burt frowned, "You've got brain damage. You're dying. You can't just-"

And then a strange voice talked over Burter loudly: _"Anything bizarre can be incorporated and explained. There is nothing to fear. Just relax."_

Jeice's vision blurred a moment and he clutched his head. "AHHH…" He made a funny noise, feeling overwhelmed.

"What?" Burter frowned. "Are you listening?"

"How can I listen? I'm hearing other voices!" Jeice snapped impatiently.

"Perhaps this is a side effect from having stopped the treatment?" Burter ventured.

"I dunno…" Jeice covered his eyes. "Things are coming unraveled. My brain seems to be giving out. It's all crumbling. I haven't much time left, clearly."

After a moment, Jay added – "I'm getting so anxious. Downright paranoid, ya know? I keep seeing this creepy little man with shiny black eyes watching me. Just blatantly watching me, man…"

Burter glanced around. The cafeteria was virtually empty.

Then he visibly stiffened. "UH…" He motioned discreetly.

Jeice turned and saw the scary little man sitting at a table alone… just watching them…

"ACK!" Jeice was very startled, falling out of his chair. He hit the ground.

The little man immediately ran away.

"Smooth, you genius!" Burter snapped at him. "Real discreet!"

"Burt – you're FAST!" Jeice flapped his arms animatedly from the floor. "Catch him! Please! You've gotta catch him!"

Burter was truly a racer. Without another word he zoomed from the room.

Jeice, still down, prayed silently. _Please catch him. PLEASE catch him. I need answers._

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for any typos. Hopefully this is OK. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	18. Putting a Face to the Enemy

**Chapter 18: Putting a Face to the Enemy **

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything DBZ. And I doubt anyone's going to steal annoying Spencer from me. _

_A/N:_

_As usual, I apologize for any typos or crappiness. I'm just trying to get it posted... _

_I won't be updating again for a few weeks as I'll be crazy busy. _

_Please review if you're following this. I like to know I'm not wasting my time. ;) _

* * *

Jeice had fumbled to his feet and hurried down the corridor after Burter and the fleeing little man. He hoped against hope that Burter had actually caught the creepy bugger. It could lead to some important answers, some crucial information. He suspected this mystery man was at the root of his grief.

Rounding a bend, he saw Burter scratching his head in confusion.

"You lost him?" Jay rushed forward anxiously. "What happened?"

"Sorry. He just vanished. Literally." Burt sounded shocked. "I… I don't get it…"

Jeice grabbed his friend, "Literally?"

"_Literally_, man. He must have a special power. He was right in front of me and then he was gone. Disappeared like a magic act."

Jeice pulled at his hair. "Things are getting worse by the second." He whined.

"Or at least… more confusing…" Burter sounded truly puzzled.

* * *

Jeice sat cross-legged on his bed, leaning intensely over a sketch pad with a pencil in hand. He'd always been decent at pencil drawings. Hopefully the skill would pay off now.

Burter sat at the end of the bed watching and providing input regularly. He had come to Jeice's quarters with him to sketch the likeness of the suspicious character while the image was fresh in their minds. The plan was to circulate it and see if anyone had any answers – like a criminal investigation, they supposed.

"This is a really good idea, Jay." Burter said after a moment.

Jeice snorted. "Only if the picture turns out. I'm rusty, mate."

"It looks great." Burt insisted. "Just make sure his eyes are solid black. Super beady."

"Oh, I remember. Trust me." Jeice made a face.

And then Jeice's hand slapped to his forehead and he grimaced in pain. "AHHH!" He let out an involuntary cry.

"Woah!" Burter touched him.

But Jeice couldn't hear his friend's words. Everything came out… garbled… The world went very, very blurry. He looked across the room and saw his furniture growing! It was growing rapidly and casting huge shadows.

"Ugh, the furniture." Jeice closed his eyes. His voice echoed and sounded too deep.

Burter responded in some form, but could not be seen or heard.

"I can't open my eyes…" Jeice tried to tell his friend, but he doubted it came out clearly.

He felt Burter grab him. He heard shouting that sounding like… underwater shouting…

"It hurts like hell. My brain's giving out." Jeice managed to utter, cringing.

* * *

Minny, sipping tea on her sofa, looked up as the lights dimmed and threatened to go out. It was an incredibly ominous sign. She waited a moment as the light struggled for survival… and finally, it held on…

Her rose coloured eyes were very sad as she reflected on her dear friend Ginyu. She wished she'd never shown him the vision. It had been a mistake. Yet she cared about him and he'd asked her directly for the information.

Part of her knew she hadn't liked the burden of carrying the knowledge alone. He had asked and she had let him know… and now he was spiraling into madness. Well, he'd always been _mad_, she supposed, but this was debilitating and life-threatening.

She swept her messy hair from her face, remembering the first time she'd met Captain Ginyu. He had great respect for her species' medical and prophetic abilities. He was quite the _character_, though. He said and did the most random, amusing things. She hadn't been quite sure what to make of it. Yet deep down she liked it.

For all his antics, he'd revealed some vulnerability over the years. Even the marvelous Captain Ginyu remembered his enslavement occasionally. For all his spectacle and silliness, he was compensating for something lost long ago. Freedom, a planet, a family. His story was just like all the other stories – even if he pretended it wasn't. Scarcely anyone knew he'd had little ones once.

Any mental illness was likely a product of trauma, she secretly figured. Then again… she had no idea what Ginyu had been like _before _the invasion. Maybe he'd always been a wacko. Or maybe his race was prone to… well… She didn't even know what race he _originally_ was – though they clearly lived a very long lifespan! Was this Ginyu's original form? Probably not. He was born a body switcher, a very rare and remarkable ability. She sometimes wondered what his first face looked like.

And now she felt very badly for ruining him. Not that any of them had very long to live.

Setting down her tea cup she decided she was done influencing events.

* * *

Burter was holding a copy they'd made of their sketch. They were going to scurry about asking anyone they could about the mystery man. Jeice was running out of time!

As they walked down the hall, Burt was talking, but Jay was having trouble listening. His hearing was slipping away again. His vision started pulling in and out dramatically. Like he was on drugs!

He just kept putting one foot in front of the other, determined to ignore it. Though it was a troubling sign he associated with… well, _dying_…

And then the hallway shifted into another powerful hallucination! The type that consumed him entirely and had a story to it!

_He was in a hot, humid jungle. He was eight years old with a wet, white braid down his back. _

_Captain Ginyu was looming over him with a disgusting brown fruit in his hand. It smelt as horrible as it tasted. It also burned the mouth. Yet eating it was necessary for their survival in the jungle. It was a preventative measure against a very deadly tropical disease that waited in the damp vegetation. _

_Jeice kept jerking his little face away, begging not to have to eat it. The Captain had him by the arm and was trying to force it down his throat._

_They'd been in the jungle several days now, having to eat the repulsive fruit several times each day. Jeice had finally had enough. He wanted to vomit. The little boy felt like he'd rather DIE than eat any more of the awful stuff._

"_No, please…" He pulled his face away as though he was frightened._

_The two members of the intimidating Ginyu Force standing nearby were no longer alive. Jeice could barely remember them now. He hadn't joined until he was older, but he'd been trained by Ginyu early on._

_The Captain was losing patience. He forced the fruit into Jeice's mouth. _

"_SWALLOW." He commanded crossly. _

_No other commander would have tolerated such stupidity – especially from a child. Yet Ginyu was a special case and his training and operations were run differently. _

_Jeice someday would realize Captain Ginyu was the __**only**__ reason he'd reached adulthood at all! With his attitude and personality he would not have lasted very long in the regular forces._

_Ginyu had hand picked him at age eight for training. Jeice had been strikingly powerful for a child and it was felt by many that he had real potential. Ginyu had noticed him by chance one day early on and had decided he liked his attitude very much. It was a very Ginyu attitude that wouldn't survive under anyone else. _

"What is it now?" Burter's voice echoed from the edges of the vision.

_Captain Ginyu looked around, "Did you hear that, kid?"_

_Jeice's mouth was full of fruit. He did not answer._

"Jeice?" Burter shook him.

_The Captain was slowly weaving young Jeice's hair into a battle hairstyle known as menarc. The warriors on Jeice's planet always wore some variant of the style and Ginyu had found it __**very**__ fetching! It was times like this he wished he had hair._

_So Jeice would do. Besides, something had to be done about the kid's unruly mop of white fluff. Ginyu was all about fashion. _

_Now he was glancing at the illustrated instructions of an old book, struggling to learn the art. The intricate, elaborate cultural hairstyles of Jeice's world were difficult and tedious. He was getting impatient. _

_Young Jeice, around ten or eleven, was cringing repeatedly. Ginyu wasn't very good yet and was hurting him inadvertently. _

"_Style, Jeice. If I teach you anything on the battlefield – I want it to be STYLE." The Captain explained proudly._

_Jeice gave a little yelp of pain._

"_Fashion hurts, I know." Ginyu sighed. "I'd just hack this mop off, but I think you'd commit suicide or something…"_

"My head hurts." Jeice complained absently.

"Your head always hurts. It's called brain damage." Burt was impatient.

After a silence, Burter pondered aloud, "I wonder what race this guy is, anyway... I've never seen eyes like this before."

"He's definitely the guy who tried to murder me in that mutation chamber. And he was peeking into the sleep lab right before my first procedure." Jeice frowned. "I'll telling ya, man. He's at the center of all this drama."

"We've just _got_ to figure out who he is." Burter sighed. "And fast."

"Well, hopefully someone recognizes him and offers up some useful info." Jeice replied tiredly. "Coz I dunno how much longer I can walk and talk for. I'm getting really bad, mate!"

"The bruising has come back under your eyes." Burt admitted quietly.

"I kinda, sorta already noticed." Jeice was sharp. "Thanks for the newsflash, tips."

Realizing he was being rude, Jay sighed apologetically. "Sorry… I'm just running outta time. Let's get going!"

* * *

In the end many soldiers and staff members recognized the little man's face. His unique eyes were very memorable. Unfortunately, no one knew who he was or why he was hanging around. No one knew anything about him at all. They'd just seen him looming suspiciously.

"Oh ya!" Spencer snatched the drawing. "This guy's always around. Creepy, eh?"

"Know anything about him? No one can identify him." Jeice frowned.

Spencer wrinkled his brow. "Sorry. I just know I've seen him a bunch."

"Where?"

"Well… actually…" Spencer's eyes widened in realization. "I've only ever noticed him when I'm talking to you."

"Me?" Jeice's stomach sunk instantly.

"Ya. I totally associate this weirdo with _you_, Jeice." Spencer admitted.

"Fantastic." Jeice smacked himself in the forehead.

"Well, at least you know you didn't hallucinate him!" Spencer smiled, trying to be helpful. "Oh – how's that going by the way?"

Jeice kept his hand over his eyes and just wanted to disappear. UGH.

* * *

As Jeice finished showing his drawing to three nurses, he noticed Zarbon walking briskly through a crowded hallway.

"Eh!" The orange young man took off after him. "Eh!"

Zarbon stepped onto an elevator and pressed CLOSE. At the last possible second Jeice sprang into the closing doorway and jammed it back open. Zarbon looked quite surprised.

"What's your problem?" Jeice scowled, entering the elevator with him. "I've been trying to find you all day! I've got a million important questions!"

"And I haven't time. I've got an audience with Lord Freeza. I'm sorry, but it's a very hectic time. There's a serious emergency-"

"Emergency?" Jeice frowned.

"Nevermind. I'm not at privilege to-"

"Recognize this weirdo?" Jeice held up his sketch.

"No." Zarbon hardly looked at the paper, irritated.

"Are you sure?" The youth snarled. "He's at the root of all this craziness, trust me."

"Fine." Zarbon snatched the page and took a good look at the mysterious face. "NO. I would remember little eyes like that. I've never even seen that race before."

"What's going on with my treatment? Did you figure out why they shut the sleep lab down and executed Dr. Glasgow?"

"NO." Zarbon was getting cross. "I don't have any answers right now."

"I haven't slept since I was in that lab." Jeice informed him sadly. "My brain is literally shutting down. I'm delirious half the time. Any information you could-"

"Yes, YES…" Zarbon hissed dismissively.

And with that he got off the elevator and hurried away.

He had been right to warn Freeza about all the missing records. Now the lord was more convinced than ever his base was under attack… and that Captain Ginyu was at the center of it all…

* * *

Ginyu, dazed and weak, hung his head as though half asleep.

_Taking a page from the great Marcus Aurelius, Freeza whispered to him softly, "Let's talk together quietly, you and I…"_

Ginyu blinked, confused and exhausted…

_Freeza touched his face, "What has happened to you, old friend? You were so passionate and fascinating. So very strong. Now you uncoil like faded ribbon. Tell me who tortures you so?"_

Ginyu shook his head. His eyes were blackened from Freeza's fists.

_The Lord Freeza was a hateful, angry creature beneath the false words. His hard hands hurt like hell. Screams echoed – "You know what's going on here! Explain it to me at once! Tell me who is pulling the strings! Who is attacking?"_

And then Ginyu realized someone was sitting with him again. It took a second for him to process the golden tones.

"How long have you been talking?" Ginyu asked Zarbon. "My brain just started working now."

Zarbon stopped mid-sentence and looked perturbed. Clearing his throat he replied, "Do I have your attention now?"

"You need a hair cut, actually." Ginyu replied plainly.

The graceful soldier sighed audibly. "Lord Freeza feels the base is under attack. Our records system has been corrupted. Weather is literally destroying building after building steadily. Crippling nightmares weaken our men and hurt morale. Things spiral out of control as though there is an external power at work…"

"Sounds like a great movie, kid." Ginyu blinked. "Must have missed it."

"You know far more than you let on." Zarbon glared. "You are withholding crucial information in a time of crisis. This is totally unacceptable. Lord Freeza is _infuriated_ with you. If you value your life-"

Ginyu laughed aloud. "What life? Everything's irrelevant. It's all going to come crashing down at any moment. Stop wasting your final days playing the pathetic little lapdog. Die with some dignity. You're too smart to go out like a loser."

"You keep raving about this apocalypse." Zarbon snarled dangerously. "Have you just given up on resisting this attack?"

"It can't be resisted." Ginyu sounded tired. "You couldn't possibly grasp its nature."

"Tell me what you know!" Zarbon barked loudly, getting desperate.

Ginyu smirked, "You'd have done much better had you pretended this was a personal call about Jeice. Such a conversation would have indirectly revealed so much."

Zarbon frowned, "Jeice's treatment has stopped. It will continue if you answer my questions."

"Hmm..." Ginyu thought it over. "I'm not sure if I want it to continue. I dunno if it was killing him or saving him… Either way he has to die to be saved. For that poor kid death is actually _necessary_… In the end, I'm not sure what to hope for…"

"You're barking mad." Zarbon stood up angrily.

* * *

Zarbon waited for the elevator again trying to conceal some ugly bruising. Freeza had not liked Ginyu's a riddle filled answers. Things were looking quite bleak. As the great lord's frustration mounted, Zarbon feared he wouldn't survive the week. One of Freeza's upcoming rages would surely… well… He feared for his life more than usual.

The elevator door opened and Jeice was questioning three passengers with his drawing.

Zarbon tried to conceal his annoyance.

"Sir…" One of the passengers complained as Zarbon joined them. "This wacko has been riding up and down the elevator all afternoon harassing people!"

"Jeice…" Zarbon used his warning tone.

The orange punk was immediately defensive, "What? Someone's gotta know this creeper. The elevator's got non-stop traffic. I need to talk to as many people as I possibly can!"

"You're insane!" One of the passengers said rudely as she exited the elevator.

"Let's just get off." One of the two remaining passengers urged the other. And then they were gone as well.

The door closed and Jeice and Zarbon were left in awkward silence.

"So… you _sure_ you don't know this guy?" Jeice tried again. "He's trying to kill me and he's got the power to disappear so I can't catch him."

"Enough!" Zarbon grabbed the drawing and tossed it on the ground in frustration.

And then he abruptly stepped off the elevator, the door closing behind him.

"AHH!" He shrieked, jumping back in fright.

Standing right there, ominous and frightening, was the dark eyed little man.

"Stay back! Stay the hell back!" Zarbon raised his hand, ready to release a KI blast.

The little man just stood staring at him, unafraid of being blasted. There was something alarming about him – he was like something from a horror movie. His eyes were tiny and shiny, solid black. He just stood there watching Zarbon intensely.

Zarbon's pulse raced. He sensed his life was in very real danger.

"Who are you?" His voice wobbled involuntarily. "What do you want?"

It just stood there _staring_ at him. And he meant IT. It was… surreal…

Finally it spoke and its voice sounded unnatural and terrifying.

It said very clearly: _**"If you care about Jeice you must help him. He needs help."**_

Zarbon was speechless. Its voice… its statement… He was speechless.

It continued, frighteningly: "_**You're in a position to make him understand. He must be killed. It is the only way to end your troubles."**_

And then it abruptly vanished.

The blue officer stood frozen a moment in utter shock. Then, alarmed, he sprang to the elevator button and called for it. He had to see Jeice immediately!

The door opened and Jeice was harassing two soldiers with his drawing.

"Listen—!" Jeice was telling them off grumpily. And then he noticed Zarbon, "Oh! Hey!"

Zarbon grabbed him roughly and ripped him off the elevator.

The door closed and one soldier whispered to the other – "Told you Zarbon rocked."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jeice saw the look of utter terror on his friend's face.

Babbling in a sweaty panic, Zarbon spat out rapidly – "I saw it! It talked to me!"

"What did it say?" Jeice was amazed.

"Give me this!" Zarbon grabbed the crumpled flyer and took off down the hall.

"Wait…" Jeice sensed something deadly afoot. "Wait! What did it say?"

"Gotta go! Tell ya later!" Zarbon was barely coherent. He was freaking out.

Jeice felt alarms going off in his head. "You're betraying me!" He chased the officer down the hall. "You're betraying me, aren't you?"

Zarbon didn't answer. He continued to race away.

"You can't believe anything it says! It's evil! It wants to kill me!" Jeice shouted.

Jeice stopped running and realized it was futile. The alarms going off inside him were telling him to escape while he still could. There was no doubt in his mind they were going to kill him. Whatever had just happened… they were going to kill him!

* * *

Ginyu, in a deep sedated sleep, suddenly snapped to attention.

Realization flashed in his eyes. It was finally happening!

"Jeice needs me." He said aloud. It was time to snap out of his crazed funk and prove to these fools they could not contain the marvelous Captain Ginyu.

He glanced at the door. The guards were bantering on the other side.

"Guards!" He bellowed melodramatically. "Guards! Come quick!"

A humanoid guard entered. His was pale skinned with a massive amount of black shaggy hair. He was well muscled with a green scouter.

"What's your problem?" The guard demanded.

"Oh nothing…" Ginyu was concentrating. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Why are you making that funny noise?" The guard was taken aback.

"Oh, no reason." Ginyu's voice sounded like a casual shrug.

And then he continued: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Ok, knock it off." The guard warned. "I'll smack you!"

"NOW!" Ginyu shouted, using all his energy.

The entire room lit up and amirillo energy flowed from his mouth to the young guard's mouth…It was hard to see anything for a moment…

And then all was silent.

* * *

The door opened and the shaggy haired guard returned to his peers.

With the door ajar they could make out Ginyu screeching – "Help me! Help me! Something's wrong!"

"What's that loon's problem now?" One of the guard's snorted unkindly.

Closing the door, the shaggy haired fellow shrugged, "He's just raving again. Ignore him."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Another guard looked concerned.

"I just need a drink of water. I'll be back in a minute." He replied, shrugging.

And then he walked away casually, silently congratulating himself on his sheer brilliance.

Another masterful escape by the sensational Captain Ginyu.

* * *

Jeice was knocking people over, sprinting down the hall at breakneck speed. Exerting himself quickly reminded him just how sick he still was. He was aching all over and short of breath. He wasn't healthy enough for such drama.

He had no idea who he could turn to for help.

In the end, he found himself at Minny's door. It wasn't locked. It opened automatically.

Racing inside, panting and looking sickly, Jeice called – "Eh! Minny! 'Ello?"

Silence.

"I'm in serious trouble!" He shouted, searching the kitchen and the bedroom. "Don't ask me how I know that, I just do."

He checked the bathroom… and then he finally noticed a note on the table…

_You shall not find me. __The end is looming and I refuse to further influence the outcome. __I have gone to be at peace._

Gone? As in ran away… or suicide…?

Her dead body was no where to be found.

"Oh man…" Jeice whined to himself, his voice sounding wet. _What do I do?_

* * *

Zarbon's mind was racing along with his feet. His fears were sending him panicking to Lord Freeza, ready to reveal everything he knew. He should have known that all this ridiculous drama surrounding Jeice was of real significance!

He suspected that whatever was attacking them had an interest in Jeice and would not rest until the punk was dealt with. That creature had indicated as much. Whatever the hell it was. It hadn't seemed real. It was probably a representation of whatever the true force was behind this.

He would never fully understand the mysteries of their unending universe… but whatever this alien power was… it wanted Jeice dead…

Yet part of Zarbon… the part that had been a child with a family once… well, it didn't want to hand over his only kinsmen to a horrible death.

_He must have done something to get mixed up in this horror._ He tried to justify his treachery. _He can't expect me to stand by and permit the destruction of the planet. It's… it's my duty to combat this evil…_

And then another voice snarled at him – _You aren't combating it. You're__** catering**__ to it._

The beautiful soldier froze in mid-stride. He stood there… thinking…

He should go to Freeza at once. If he valued his _own_ life he would go immediately.

And yet strangely… part of him wanted to seek advice…

Nonsense. He didn't have any friends. There wasn't anyone he could –

Vallen. He could talk to Vallen. She was already involved. She was in the loop so it would take a mere moment to update her on the latest development. He'd practically been plotting with her. She would never rat him out and she might prove helpful.

She might advocate protecting Jeice. OR she might advocate sacrificing Jeice to save everyone else on the planet. Either way she was a bright girl and he wanted to know her opinion…

Yet he should really tell Freeza immediately. He didn't even know how much time remained. The planet could… well…

He felt pulled in two entirely different directions. His insides hurt from the stress.

He was at a crossroads. His decision was so important. _What do I do?_

* * *

Vallen lay on her bed watching the lights above her flickering, threatening to die…

She pitied Jeice and Ginyu, but she was beginning to see there was nothing she could do for them. She was like a tiny, insignificant bug in the grand scheme of things. She was just some doctor. There were a few key things she could do that mattered… but for the most part, she was useless and she didn't matter…

Jeice, feeling betrayed, didn't even _want_ her help anymore. It was hopeless.

Her door buzzer sounded.

She stood up, wrapped a robe around her and was immediately nervous. Who was it?

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Burter.

Burter looked worried, "Jeice's brain is really messed up, but he refuses to seek medical attention. And now I can't find him anywhere! He's completely disappeared! I know he doesn't trust you anymore… but I need help finding him and treating him… He needs help!"

* * *

Freeza tore the drawing from Zarbon's hands lividly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Zarbon hit his knees fearfully. "I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't realize it was of significance. I didn't want to trouble you with-"

"Just shut up." Freeza growled, studying the portrait of the creature.

Finally, the master spoke, "And this is how it presents itself? This is its physical form?"

"I think so, lord." Zarbon didn't know anything for certain. This was all speculation.

Freeza scowled, "I told you months ago that there was a force at work against me. With my powers I could sense it. A puppet master pulling the strings… making me feel powerless in my own domain. Well, it stops now."

Freeza turned and finished dangerously – "Bring me this _Jeice_ at once."

Zarbon's heart sank. Yet he hardened inside like cold stone and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, what did you expect? Of course Zarbon would run to Freeza. Poor Jeice. **

**Recognize Goku-Ginyu? Sorry, guys, I love that look and I could not resist using it here. It's just classic. (Yay Ginyu! He's back in the saddle!) **

**Reminder – I will not be updating again for a while. Please don't think I've abandoned the story. I will definitely finish this story. Thanks!**


	19. Hiding in Closets

**Chapter 19: Hiding in Closets **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything DBZ. You know that! :p**

**A/N:**** Sorry for any typos! I just need to post it and keep going. As much as I love working with these characters, I'm a busy girl and I've just gotta this blasted thing finished once and for all. **

* * *

Burter hadn't been initially concerned when Jeice was late for their rendezvous. Yet as the minutes ticked he started fixating on the brain damage and the overwhelming hallucinations. He kept expecting to see his friend approach and with each person who passed he became more worried. After a full hour had passed, Burter finally decided to check his friend's quarters and their local haunts. No luck.

So he went to find Jeice's former doctor – the one that was still alive. He was blanking on her actual name, but it didn't matter. She was easy to find and she would likely know if there had been a medical emergency.

Perhaps Jeice had collapsed or something! Perhaps he… _Oh man…_

So Burter figured out where Vallen resided. She didn't know of any medical developments, but she agreed to help him search as Jeice likely needed medical attention. The kid was undergoing some sort of… well, brain failure…?

"I wish he'd come to me!" Vivica lamented, fully expecting disaster.

"I told him to see a doctor like twenty times." The racer mumbled fretfully. "Now who knows what's happened to him. He's probably dropped dead somewhere."

"Hopefully it's not too late. I need to determine the cause of the hallucinations immediately. Especially if they're becoming debilitating."

And then they saw a suspicious looking man creeping about the hallway.

"Wha…?" Burter stopped hurrying.

Vallen stopped beside him, eyebrows raised in confused surprise.

A pale soldier with shaggy black hair and a green scouter was tip toeing… and then sliding along a wall cautiously… and then peeking around a corner dramatically. He was trying so hard to be sneaky that he looked downright bonkers.

There was something ridiculously familiar about the man's movement and expression.

"Excuse me…?" Burter ventured cautiously.

"AH! Burter! Jeice's doctor!" The man jumped, very startled. "ERRR – I mean – Strangers! Strangers I've never met before… What do you want?"

"Captain, is that you?" Burter blinked.

"NO. I'm – I'm someone whose name I don't know…" Ginyu trailed off.

"Captain!" Burter quickly understood. "You've escaped!"

"How could they possibly have fallen for it? And weren't you sedated?" Vallen gasped.

Ginyu stared at them blankly for a moment. Then he scowled, "Why do my disguises never work?"

"What are you doing now?" Burter asked, obviously confused.

"Jeice needs help!" Ginyu declared. "Where is he?"

"We can't find him." Vallen informed the captain gravely.

Clearing his throat, the Captain ordered, "Burter – Get Recoome and Guldo. Everyone split up and search everywhere! We've got to find Jeice immediately! Freeza's intends to kill him."

Burter's eyes widened visibly.

"I know." Ginyu scratched his head and mumbled confusedly. "They should just let nature run its course at this point."

And then he turned to Vallen – "You search too. He's orange."

"I know what Jeice looks like. I'm his doctor." Vivica's eyes narrowed impatiently.

"Gotta go!" Ginyu raced away unexpectedly.

"What do we do if we find him?" Burter called after his leader desperately. They needed proper instructions. What were they supposed to do? Resist Freeza's wishes? What was Ginyu advocating here?

Unfortunately, Ginyu didn't answer. He was long gone, a door swinging in his wake.

Vallen looked alarmed, "What the hell? What do we do?"

"What the Captain said!" Burter snapped, visibly upset. "Find Jeice and warn him… or hide him or something… Just be subtle so you don't get yourself killed!"

Vivica grumbled sarcastically, "Coz Ginyu slinking around like a lunatic is subtle. He's going to get us all—"

"I'm getting Racoome. We've gotta hurry!" Burter barked.

The two set off in opposite directions.

Burter called after her – "NO Guldo! He'll probably turn us all in as traitors!"

* * *

Jeice, suspecting Freeza's men would never think to look for him in Minny's quarters, was hiding in a closet and trying to think of a much better idea. How could he possibly escape the planet? He was thankful he was wearing civilian clothes with nothing on his person that could be traced.

_A freaking closet…_ He thought to himself grimly. _This is how it ends…_

He heard the front door open. He froze rigidly. His stomach plummeted and he could feel his heart beating violently in his throat. His brow was instantly wet.

He could hear someone moving about the unit. Probably searching.

It wouldn't be long before they started opening closets…

_This is it. This is it. This is it._

"Minny?" He heard a familiar voice call. "Minny, are you alright?"

Jeice refused to risk his life by peeking through the illuminated crack of the door to see who it was. He envisioned an eye glaring back at him like in some horror flick!

He heard the male check each room without even trying to be quiet. And then he heard the rustling of paper by the table. He'd left the note out there, fortunately. Hopefully they would read it and just leave now.

"Oh… no…" The voice sounded utterly crestfallen.

Jeice crinkled his nose adorably, beginning to suspect it was Captain Ginyu. Yet his commander was imprisoned and it could easily be a trap. A coward at heart, Jeice decided he couldn't risk his life revealing himself to someone who might not be the Captain at all.

So he sat in complete silence… waiting…

And then he heard a funny sound. It sounded a bit like sniffling.

"Where the hell are the tissues?" The voice sniffled as it opened the closet door.

Jeice recoiled, throwing up an arm at the blinding light.

"AHHHH!" A black haired soldier jumped back in alarm.

Jeice, using what little strength he had, sent the stranger sprawling backwards into the wall. A cupboard and some décor were knocked to the ground.

The orange warrior raised his hand in self-defence: "Move an' I'll blast ya!"

The stranger was unimpressed, "Way to trash the place, Jeice. If Minny is alive—"

"It really IS you!" Jeice lowered his hand in shock.

"Of course it's ME!" Ginyu picked himself up, clearly very irritated, as though it were old times. "Here I was about to have a theatrical moment of sorrow over a lost loved one and you have to go and ruin it with your weird closet games. What's wrong with you? Springing from closets like a deranged jack-in-the-box. Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Captain…" Jeice tried to interject.

"I nearly had a heart attack! It's coz'a guys like you that I have to check behind the shower curtain all the time!" The Captain reprimanded him.

"Captain…" Jeice repeated.

And then Ginyu did a complete double take.

"JEICE!" He cried in extreme relief. "You're still alive!"

"Can't… breathe…" The kid wheezed, unable to break free.

"Oh right. On the verge of dying. Need to be gentle." Ginyu released him.

And then Ginyu blinked, "A closet, kid? Really? You suck at this fugitive thing big time. You're lucky I found you before they did."

Jeice's worst fears were confirmed, "So I am a fugitive?"

"Well… I assume so… I got a vibe…"

Jeice did a very loud face palm. Ginyu and his freaking _vibes_… oy…

After a long pause, the Captain just couldn't resist. He slapped Jeice across the back far too hard, literally winding the kid and causing him to lurch forward in a loud choke.

"AWWWW, kid…I'm glad you're not dead yet." Ginyu was warm and affectionate, oblivious of the fact he'd just winded a sickly, dying person.

Jeice managed to smile weakly, "Good to see you too, Cap."

* * *

Zarbon, also seeking Jeice, saw Dr. Vallen rushing through a common area. He decided to question her, suspecting she'd know something of the youth's whereabouts. So he chased after her. Lacking power, she was incredibly slow and he had her by the shoulder in a few seconds.

"Oh!" She actually looked relieved to see him. "There you are! Thank goodness! We need to find…" And then she trailed off, realization dawning upon her suddenly.

Zarbon kept his hand on her shoulder, his eyebrow raising skeptically.

"Can I help you?" Vivica quickly changed tactics. _Uh oh._

"Sounds like we're both looking for the same fella'…" Zarbon glared. "I hope you weren't thinking of aiding a fugitive."

Vivica didn't dare answer. Unfortunately, she was unable to hide her anxiety.

"Look." Zarbon frowned uncomfortably. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but I've gotta hand him over to Lord Freeza. There's just no choice. I have my orders."

"What does Freeza want with him?" Vivica asked very quietly, glancing about to be certain no one was anywhere near them.

Zarbon also glanced about and then matched her low whisper cautiously, "Keep this top secret, got it?"

She nodded with great sincerity and for some reason he fully trusted she wouldn't stab him in the back.

So he explained, "The base is under attack. It's unclear who or what the enemy is, but it's made one clear demand. It wants Jeice killed."

"Why? Why do they care about him?"

"We have no idea." Zarbon admitted.

"What if you're playing into their hands?" She looked alarmed.

He interrupted irritably, "I know, I know. We have no idea if we can trust them… or what game they're playing at… but I've got to obey Lord—"

"Killing Jeice may not end this. In fact, what if they want this kid dead because he's the only thing that can stop them?" She was getting frightened.

"Jeice? Stop them? Unlikely." Zarbon was incredulous. "Besides, even Ginyu's visions said Jeice has to die."

"We can't just cater to an unknown enemy's demands. We have no idea what the consequences will actually be. If we don't understand what's happening why are we just blindly taking action and hoping for the best?"

Zarbon glared crossly. He was intelligent and absolutely hated being made to seem… otherwise. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about these issues beforehand. Unfortunately, his job was to obey Lord Freeza, no questions asked.

"I've stayed alive this long because I know Freeza's moods and now it _not_ the time to be questioning him!" He whispered fiercely.

"But…" She trailed off hopelessly.

He snarled, "I just present Freeza with the facts. It's his decision. My concerns, my opinions, my theories – they don't matter. I follow orders to stay alive. Coz at the end of the day, I personally am in no position to battle either this enemy _or_ Freeza."

Vivica's eyes dropped. His position made sense. He was a survivor. He was trying to navigate through deadly terrain as best he could.

Finally, she said very carefully… "I understand why you're doing this. I really do. As a doctor healing these soldiers, I'm just as much a cog in this machine."

He moved to interrupt her and she stuck up a hand quickly, continuing, "We're at a very significant crossroad here. Freeza's undoing may be upon us. Are you going to go down with the ship? Or if we're victorious – are you going to continue like this until you die as canon fodder or at the master's hand one day when he loses his temp-"

He covered her mouth roughly. "Dangerous words, doctor. For your sake, I'll pretend I didn't hear them."

Then he pushed her away.

After a silence he said awkwardly, "Listen… Whatever you do, don't help Jeice. He's a fugitive and anyone who helps him will be branded a traitor. It's suicide to get involved at this point. Just… just don't do anything stupid."

Vivica didn't speak. Her gut told her that catering to the enemy was dangerous. The advantage was clearly with the totally unknown attacker. Freeza had no idea what was going on. WHY did the enemy want Jeice dead?

Zarbon started to walk away.

"I bet his illness has something to do with this." She called after the officer sadly.

"Don't throw your life away. You _will_ get killed." He warned her severely as he left.

Stepping onto the elevator, he felt very stressed and displeased with his orders. He had already been uneasy about this whole mess and now the doctor's disapproval just made things that much worse.

She had voiced all his private fears. Things he didn't dare say to Lord Freeza when the great master was in crisis. Freeza didn't handle crisis well. Zarbon was frightened to take a wrong _breath_ in his presence right now. It was absolutely terrifying!

Hopefully he lived to see another sunrise… but between the enemy and Freeza… well, it all looked very bleak right now…

As the elevator climbed he found himself wondering if that doctor would help Jeice evade him. He hoped she did the smart thing and stayed out of this disaster. Yet after that reckless little speech of hers… well, he had an unpleasant feeling she wouldn't live much longer…

He already hated the idea of having to kill Jeice. Having to kill that idealist doctor would be equally… well… distasteful. The thought of killing the pair made him sick inside. They were two of the only people he'd connected with in any way in many years.

Wait, when had he started worrying about others? It was hard enough to keep _himself _alive. He wasn't sure how he'd make it through the next day! He couldn't be worried about some punk or some pretty doctor. That was ludicrous thinking. He was a survivor and he was going to do whatever was necessary to weather this storm. They were expendable. He just had to drill that into his head. He was going to survive this.

* * *

Burter had found Racoome eating in the cafeteria with Guldo. It had been difficult to get the giant to quickly finish eating and leave with him without making the toad suspicious.

Finally, Racoome rose to leave, tossing a napkin back on his tray.

_**Jeice must die… Jeice must die…**_

The entire base shook with the words. They resonated through the wall and floors.

Everyone in the room froze.

"What the hell?" Spencer turned to Guldo fearfully.

"Come on…" Burter grabbed Racoome's arm. "We haven't much time."

* * *

Ginyu had cornered Jeice in Minny's bathroom and was physically trying to force makeup onto his attractive young face, convinced the kid could pass for a female.

"Trust me, kid…" Ginyu managed through gritted teeth, struggling against the youth. "This is life and death here, ok? … We've got to disguise you…"

"But Captain!" Jeice turned his face away. "That's lipstick! Don't put it on my _eyes_!"

Ginyu was painting Jeice's eye lids with shimmering plum coloured lipstick.

Suddenly, the entire bathroom began to tremble as though another earthquake was hitting.

_**Jeice must die…Jeice must die…**_

The earthquake continued for a moment. There had been many earthquakes over the past few months. In an instant things were becoming clear…

After an awkward silence, Ginyu muttered to himself, "Well, that's not good."

"Understatement." Jeice choked out, strikingly pale now. He was terrified.

Ginyu looked at the kid's bloodless face and blinked. "Wow. You need blush."

* * *

Zarbon's elevator stopped and the lights flickered forebodingly. Then words resonated through the walls around him…

_**Jeice must die…Jeice must die…**_

He was alone and momentarily frightened, his chest tightening. And then fear gave way to anger.

"I don't fancy being ordered around." He said calmly and dangerously.

As intimidating as this unknown alien power was, he shared Vallen's sentiments that just bowing to mysterious threats might be unwise. They really didn't know the consequences.

What was this enemy? Why did it feel so strongly about Jeice? He was just some random kid who was already dying anyway!

Yet who was he to challenge a seemingly powerful enemy? Or Lord Freeza?

What was the most likely route to survival?

The elevator thankfully started to move again.

Maybe he didn't have to challenge anyone. An idea slowly formed. Maybe he could use this drama as a cover for his own escape. As Freeza's right hand man no one would question his actions save Freeza himself... and the lord wouldn't find out until after the fact, especially amidst all this crisis…

So really… if he didn't turn Jeice over and _deliberately_ angered the alien force… It would battle Lord Freeza and while they were both distracted… maybe he could escape?

It was a ridiculous idea. And yet it nagged at him.

He had security codes for absolutely everything. He had access and privileges and no one ever questioned him. Everyone would be too distracted for Freeza to do anything about it. He probably wouldn't even realize right away.

And if Freeza managed to survive, by the time he finally got around to action Zarbon would be long gone. He'd be far away with a new identity. He'd change his look.

Freedom. Safety. Life. Now there was something to get a haircut about. He could wake up somewhere free and happy, no longer frightened… no longer on the verge of a horrible death… and no longer needing to braid his hair to express his misery. His life would actually be his own… It was like some crazy fantasy that could never be. Escape.

Was it conceivable? The idea terrified him.

As the elevator doors opened… he didn't exit… He was lost so deep in his thoughts, he failed to even notice. The doors closed on him. He just stood staring blankly… thinking…

Was it actually possible?

* * *

Vallen, trying to read a little scrap of paper that indicated Minny's address, stood before the doors she assumed were correct. To her surprise they just opened automatically, unlocked.

The black haired soldier she knew to be Captain Ginyu was standing in the living room drinking a large glass of lemonade.

He was calling to someone in the other room – "Maybe we should just do a BUNCH of body switches so that you end up with a brand new body too. That would be a fool proof disguise."

Vivica cautiously cleared her throat for attention. "Captain?" She ventured.

Ginyu didn't answer her at all.

Recognizing how vulnerable she was around such powerful men, especially in desperate times, Vivica was afraid to actually… well… uh… Sometimes she really questioned her damn idealist streak. This was all suicide!

She crept a little closer and hoped he would just notice her.

And then the Captain unexpectedly turned and declared loudly: "Never let them see you scared!"

Vallen nearly jumped out of her skin. She literally leapt a few feet into the air.

Ginyu shook his head, "If we didn't need a doctor so badly I'd have to cut you from this escape mission."

And then he returned his attention to the other person – "Well, do you like my idea or what?"

No answer.

Ginyu furrowed his brow. "Hello? … I know you can't have died yet!"

Still no answer.

The Captain scowled and stormed into the bedroom. Jeice was hiding in the bedroom closet now… "What the hell, kid? We haven't got time—"

"Who's out there?" Jeice whispered. "We can't trust anyone!"

"It's your doctor!" Ginyu hissed impatiently.

"You were imprisoned and missed the whole part where she was exposed as an evil quack who was just experimenting on me." Jeice whispered feverishly.

Ginyu blinked. "Oh."

"OH?" Jeice snarled and then realized he was being too loud. "Oh?" He repeated quietly, but still very irritably.

"Well, we need her medical expertise. And her womanly fashion sense. She can help disguise you. I bet she does hair and makeup."

"Captain!" Jeice looked absolutely horrified. "She authorized your imprisonment!"

"That was a misguided attempt to help. Besides, we _need_ her."

"Captain, NO, this—"

"Jeice?" Vivica stepped into the bedroom hesitantly. "Jeice, are you ok?"

Jeice didn't answer. He covered his face and was just so stressed out.

"I need to examine you." She informed him, hiding her own anxiety. "Burter's told me about the debilitating hallucinations."

Jeice sighed, leaning against the back of the closet. He needed a doctor... and yet they couldn't trust her...

Vivica continued, "You know that treatment was saving your life. We never experimented on you. Whatever forces are working against you, Jeice… they shut down your treatment in the hopes of killing you... and in the hopes of turning you against the only doctors willing to help…"

Silence.

"That would suggest an inside job." Ginyu crossed his arms.

"They've infiltrated the system. They've tampered with all the records." Vivica informed him. "They're clearly behind all the strange natural disasters… the crippling nightmares we're all experiencing… This attack has been a long time coming. They've planted deep roots amongst us."

Ginyu listened to this perfectly logical explanation and nodded, "Hm."

And then he turned to Jeice, "You're a lot smarter than you seem, eh?"

Jeice ignored the Captain's randomness. As did Doctor Vallen.

She continued, "I have no idea why they want Jeice dead… but Freeza is attempting to comply to see if it pacifies them. His officers are hunting Jeice as we speak. Zarbon has already questioned me. I'm blatantly suspected as an accomplice already."

Jeice couldn't see her, but he could see his leader. Captain Ginyu looked perfectly comfortable. He trusted her… or at the very least he wasn't threatened…

UGH… Jeice knew that any action from hereon out was a great risk. Yet inaction was the greatest risk of all. He really did need a doctor. And the Captain was here. Jeice knew without a doubt the Captain had his back – in his own deranged sort of way, of course. Either way, Ginyu was a deadly powerhouse. His protection was the only blessing left.

Jeice tried to read Ginyu's eyes. Even though they were _new_ eyes… he could read what they wanted of him…

So he sighed and stepped out of the closet – "Alright. Whatever." He tried to mask his sheer anxiety. "I'm dying anyway, right?"

* * *

The entire building was shaking violently. Thunder was cracking threateningly outside.

Zarbon and Dodoria were organizing the troops to do a room by room sweep of the entire compound. Every single closet in every single room. Every crevice was to be searched at top speed systematically.

It had been announced several times over the announcement system that the fugitive _Jeice_ – with a detailed description of the lad – was to be turned over immediately. Anyone assisting him in hiding or escape would be put to death. The entire base was on high alert. People were panicking. Surely someone would hand over the blasted punk!

As the building lurched a large crack broke across the floor…

"How much time do you think we have?" Dodoria asked Zarbon, sweat on his brow.

And then Freeza suddenly entered… transformed so that he was taller and more dangerous…

Without hesitation he snatched Zarbon by the hair and spoke darkly into the pretty young man's face, **"What's taking so long?"**

Zarbon had no answer. He couldn't mask his fright.

Freeza slammed him painfully to the ground. "I can't fight a formless enemy, gentleman. Kill this boy now!"

Zarbon tried to get back on his feet. His was aching all over already.

"I SAID NOW!" Freeza slammed him across the face murderously.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Please let me know what you think. Reviews always motivate me to keep plugging away at this monster of a story. :)**


End file.
